Levantando la pizzeria
by joya blanca
Summary: Fuego, llamas , en un instante Mike lo perdio todo...continuacion de "de nuevo en la pizzeria" (mike x foxy)
1. Chapter 1

Levantando la Pizzeria

Five Nights at Freddy´s y The Walt Disney Company no me pertenece

Continuación :De Nuevo en la Pizzeria...

* * *

 _-es el fin._

 _-_ BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Más cosas de las que podía contar habían pasado desde que regreso a este siniestro lugar. Muchas cosas horrible, otras que volverían loco a cualquiera , otras que buenas y otras mejores e inesperadas...

Mike Schmidt el legendario guardia que sobrevivió a las 5 noches (6 u 7 según algunos fans) había vivido más horrores que un veterano de guerra mundial. Su experiencia pasada lo convertía a este hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules en uno listo para lo que fuera, cualquier locura que la vida le preparara...

-BAKAAAAA

Excepto esto, solo en el frió de la noche cargando al guardia diurno Gohan Otonashi, un otaku gordo y sin mucho pelo (fiel fan de los juegos) enamorado de Chica...

-BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Gritándole a un helicóptero donde iba Mariana Huanquiman, una animatronic de forma humana directora de la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales) un organismo creado en los 80 por The Walt Disney Company para controlar los horrores que la tecnología animatronic creada por su fundador, estos asunto son conocidos por ellos como FAE (funcionamiento anormal extraoficial)...

Pero nada de esto le interesaba a Mike...

-mi amor...

Desde su regreso como guardia después de los 5 días (por necesidad ya que el desempleo lo estaba matando) hasta hoy, había encontrado la felicidad de manera inusual en los brazos de foxy , con quien fue feliz, tuvo 2 hijos...

-foxy...

Una turba iracunda acabo con todo, su vida, su familia...Si eran animatronic con habilidades especiales , si habían logrado gracias a la tecnología tener forma humana y si gracias a la nanotecnologia tuvo Josh y Roxxana, los hijos del zorro pirata...

¡Mírenlos ahora!, destruidos chorreando liquido hidroneumático con la pizzería quemada...

Solo por que la gente de Hurricane, Utah consideraba tanto a ellos como al dueño de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment monstruos. A ellos por las "desapariciones" y a Tobías Fazzbear por...muchas cosas tétricas que a hecho con el tiempo...

-BAKAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

* * *

Con lagrimas en los ojos mike miro a quien desde hace años considera un amigo...

-no tiene caso.

-¡¿como que no?!...eres un baka Mike-chan...no podemos...

-¿y que vamos a hacer?...¡míralos!

-Vah, en los juegos de Five Nights at Freddy´s

-¡esto no es un puto juego!

El americo/japonés miro molesto al guardia original...¿O este era tonto o no tenia cerebro!

-¿no escuchaste a ese loca?, ellos son maquinas y como tal pueden ser reparados.

-¿y quien los va a reparar?...seguro que el sequito del viejo ese ya se fugo y el científico estrella del viejo del demonio, fue con ellos.

Raul Huanquiman, ex novio del nieto del dueño y creador de las fantasías psicópatas (incluyendo las actualizaciones de los animatronic) realidad...Los más seguro es que en estos momentos este en Hawai con 2 musculosos en sunga, tomando piña colada.

La suerte de algunos, es científico loco Irlandes/chileno era muy loco pero nada estupido...Debió ser de los primeros en salir corriendo al ver al pueblo entero queriendo vengarse por las "desapariciones"

* * *

Con gran tristeza el castaño junto con el tipo de escaso cabello oscuro, miraron la pila de cables, metal, , liquido hidroneumático, cabello humano e imitación piel desparramados en el piso.

Schmidt no podía apagar su mente, ni viendo el desastre en frente de el...Si esto fuera un fanatic o una serie extraña esto no seria el fin sino una continuación de...¿Y si esto realmente fuera un fanatic? si un fanatic de un tipa de unos 26 en los últimos días de vacaciones que hizo esta continuación por que considero que la primera ya se había alargado demasiado , alrededor de 44 Cáp. y deseo hacer una segunda parte...

No, su mente estaba alterada, mucho café o poco café en su sistema...

 _-por dios necesito un café para pasar esto._

-¿que?, ¿dijiste algo?

-nada...mi mente esta muy cansada.

¡Justo lo que necesitaba!...¡que este baka de Schmidt se volviera loco!...El frió de la noche le recordaba que una turba de gente loca le acaba de dar una paliza.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital.

-yep.

Cojeando se fueron para se atendidos...

* * *

1 mes después..

El dolor era insoportable, no podía pensar, no podía vivir lo había perdido todo...

Recostado contra una pared, sucio, roñoso, con una botella bacía de única compañera...Otonashi decepcionado de todo, dejo lo otaku, dejo los videojuegos y regreso a su ciudad natal a trabajar en la pastelería de su madre...

Lo hubiera seguido, dejar esta ciudad de mierda seria una delicia, un bálsamo para su mente herida.

¡PERO NO!...La idea de que "ellos regresen" lo mantenía unido a esta ciudad maldita famosa por los huracanes, que algunas vez se hizo famosa por 4 videojuegos de esa pizzería quemada que ya pasaron de moda...

-hip...brindo por eso.

Madame Panqueque, una travesti afroamericana amiga del fallecido Jeremy Fitzgerald , dueña del motel que alguna vez mike considero su hogar y líder de la turba contra "los monstruos" ...lo ultimo lo olvido, (al igual que todos los participantes gracias a la AAE y su política borra memorias)

Venia del cementerio de visitar la lapida de su sobrina Ameka, muerta en los "disturbios por el corte de luz" , jamás apareció el cuerpo..

-¡hay querido!...¡como quedaste!

La versión gorda de Marilyn Monroe, en abrigo rosado de animal artificial trato de levantar al vago de su esquina, este opuso resistencia..

-¡DEJAME MARICON!

-¡GRITALE A MADAME P LO QUE QUIERAS!...¡VIENES CONMIGO SI O SI!

* * *

A jalones el ex marine le quito la botella llevándolo hasta su motel...

-siéntate te daré algo caliente.

Ella le dejo un plato de guisado de pavo, el cual el devoro con gusto...

-¡hay mi lindo!...¿que te a pasado?

Aun tenia en su mente, lo feliz que se veía cuando entrego las llaves de su cuarto, estaba inusualmente gordo y feliz, radiante como un sol.

Ahora, estaba apagado...El hombre más infeliz del planeta.

De impreciso, comenzó a llorar...

-¡lo perdí!...¡lo perdí todo!

Ella dejo que se desahogara entre sus brazos, llorando junto a el.

Debía existir algo que pudiera hacer, algo que...

-báñate, que lo necesitas.

Madame P encendió la ducha, una vez allí mike continuo llorando...

* * *

1 año después...Mike limpio y afeitado ayudaba a madame P a organizar el inventario de productos de limpieza del motel.

-cloro.

-cloro...listo.

-desinfectante.

-desinfectante...listo.

Este niño (que ya de joven no tenia, era un hombre en los 3 tantos), mantenerlo ocupado fue max revitalizador que una terapia... Era tan trabajador que el travestido deseaba poder recompensarlo de algún modo...

\- se que puede sonar morboso, ya que el chico del que te voy a hablar parece tener una relación" intima" con los títeres ..pusss...olvida lo que dije...ejem...comenzare de cero, ejem hay alguien...

-¿que practique la " eutanasia"?, eso me serviría mucho.

-¡no tonto!...es un doctor, un científico algo extraño.

-proviniendo de ti, debe ser realmente "raro"

-si madame panqueque no estuviera aliviada al enterarse que aun puedes bromear, te daría una paliza.

Divertida le dio un golpecito en el hombro...

-ya en serio, en el centro comercial hay un chico muy apuesto, algo loco pero tierno...madame p cree que es perfecto para ti.

-yo no..

-¡¿como que no nene?!...estas vivo y eres joven, escucha a la madame...debes volver a "montar el caballo" como le encantaba decir a mi queridísima abuela.

-Se que tienes buenas intenciones, pienso que no estoy listo.

-¡hay cariño!...

Con ternura acaricio su rostro con sus manos de uñas extremadamente largas color rojo pasión...

-no llores o llorare y se me correrá el rimel...Raúl es...

El castaño se quedo helado...¿podrá ser...?...Raúl no era un nombre exclusivo , hay miles de Raúl no era posible...¿o si?. Levantando una ceja el oji azul consulto, pregunto, interrogo o como desean llamarlo...

-y...ese tal Raúl, ¿tiene apellido?

-Yep...Huanquiman...¡que exótico!...es un apellido proveniente de los indígenas chilenos mapuches, google lo dice y google lo dice, debe ser verdad...Es musculoso, lindo y con su propio negocio de títeres. Es un gran partido , madame p tiene buen gusto, no te decepcionaras.

-mmmmmmmm...tal vez tengas razón...tal vez tengas razón.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

(Por si acaso Chuck E. Cheese's y Apple no me pertenecen)

-como ves, estoy lejos de las "locuras"

-vah, ¿desde cuando no puedo venir a verte?

-¿desde cuando te interesa?...dime la verdad Anna, ¿mariana te envió?

La mujer morena de ojos verdes , la primera creación de este demente, la ex guardia de Toronto...podría responder con la verdad...

* * *

Flash Back

En un recóndito lugar de la llamada "ciudad de la alegría", Annabelle y Mariana Huanquiman...ejem la actual Marina, hablaban...(ya que la mariana original fue fundida ¿por que? lean hasta el Cáp. de 9 de "de nuevo en la pizzería" y lo sabrán)

-Me alegro que respondidas mis llamadas, por poco y pensé que ya no honrarías nuestro acuerdo.

-¡¿acuerdo?!...¡¿de que mierda estas hablando?!, ¡jamás cumpliste el acuerdo!

-¡hey boca sucia, cálmate!, te aconsejo que no sigas con los insultos por que yo te puedo dejar llorando, no soy tan dulce como antes...yo cumplí mi parte.

-se suponía que los salvarías.

-error, tu pediste que interviniera , que los ayudara nunca dijiste que los ayudara , los ayude, evite que la turba acabara con los humanos mike y Gohan.

-¡¿humanos?!...¡yo no me refería a...

-bla,bla,bla...ahora trabajas para mi. Tal como acordamos.

La castaña le lanzo un pendrive a la morena.

-alégrate, ya los muñecos están desechos y que solo "papi" esta en pie...solo a el tendrás que vigilar.

-¿y si no quiero?

La directora con una sonrisa que haría sentir orgulloso al mismísimo Tobías Fazzbear...

-lo harás, se que lo harás...o...por correo te llegaran cabezas, comenzando por goh ...bueno, ¿para que adelantarte la sorpresa?

La ojiverde trago saliva, paso de trabajar para un viejo tétrico a una puta tétrica.

Regresando del flash Back

* * *

-Raúl te diré la verdad...viene a buscar empleo, trate en Chuck E. Cheese's pero todo esta lleno.

El casto rojizo la miro buscando alguna señal de mentira, ¿será cierto? ¿será un engaño? ¿la habrá mandado alguien?...¿la AAE? ¿o Apple?...Desde que quedo sin apoyo para continuar su trabajo a recibido ofertas desde empresas creadas por Steve Jobs hasta

empresas oscuras, siniestras.

¿y todo por que?, ¿por que un esquizofrénico inmune al gas de la AAE asegura ver a un oso corriendo de la mansión del fallecido restaurantero?...Alguien dice que un viejo se mato y nadie hace nada...Alguien menciona las palabras "encontró" "la" "inmortalidad" y todos pierden la cabeza.

¿Y si nada de esto no fuera real?...Un fanatic de una tipa de unos 26...18...¡lotería!...4023...dragón...¿dragón?...¡de nuevo esta alucinando!...como gohan ¿y que fue de el?...pobre , sin su jovialidad característica ahora en su foto de perfil de facebook parece más viejo y arruinado de lo que...¿los cerdos vuelan?...¡oh no, tiene que ver un medico!...pussssss...no esta loco, es normal, es ...

-¿Raúl? ¿hola?

Despabilando regreso de su "genialidad" para ponerle atención a la bella morena enfrente de el. No importaba ¿por que viene en realidad? al igual que las veces anteriores aprovecharía de hacer una venta.

-Lo siento no tengo empleo...¿no quieres una marioneta?

-nop, no soy fan de los juguetes de madera.

-oh vamos, mira tengo hasta de "Five Nights at Freddy´s" o de "The Walking Dead", también tengo clásicos como...

-todos son..."lindos"

Estas cosas, parecían muñecos que alguien perturbado le gustaría...Sus ojos, sus sonrisas de dientes apretados, algunos parecían tener manchas rojas simulando sangre...Incluso logro que personajes de cuentos y series infantiles lucieran todo menos "infantil",el loco puede dejar la pizzeria pero la pizzeria no deja al loco.

-yep...tengo muchos clientes que opinan igual, ¿cuantos vas a querer?...¿10? ¿100? ¿10000?

-esteeeeeeeee...tal vez otro día.

* * *

Su sangre, liquido hidroneumático o lo que fuera que corriera por sus menas se helo, aunque ya había pasado por cosas siniestras sin temor, este hombre en persona siempre logro alterarla. Pasando por la puerta, una muñeca tamaño real parada cerca de la puerta la saludo.

 _-"bienvenido o bienvenida a lindos e inofensivos muñequitos"_

Era una muñeca vestida de dama antigua, de piel morena (pero con una mano derecha y pie izquierdo de tono de piel clara) con risos celeste...

-¿te gusta?...la compre en una barata, con 50% de descuento..(guiño)...toda una ganga.

-su cara...

-lo se...destrozada, lo arregle con esa adorable mascara de mimo. Es más barato.

La mascara aunque era rosada, le recordaba a su ex , el resto...¿era un animatronic vivo o solo uno sin conciencia? . Anna la miro con cuidado , si Raúl a vuelto a las "locuras" entonces ella se vería obligada a "desaparecerlo"...Esperaba no tener que verse obligada a hacerlo..

-Continua viendo a mi muñeca , te costara $100.

Con una cara de desagrado salio, tal vez si va de verdad a Chuck E. Cheese's a buscar trabajo le valla mejor...

* * *

Horas después...

Cuando la cortina de metal bajo, la muñeca se movió de su lugar.

-otra venta que se te escapa.

Desde la caja el castaño rojizo suspiraba con desgano al ver las cuentas en 0, levantándose de hombros.

-yep...que se le va hacer.

 _ **-**_ deberías dejarme a mi intentarlo en ves tenerme todo el día diciendo esa estupidez... "lindos e inofensivos muñequitos", puaj.. es el nombre más tonto que existe para una tienda.

-más respeto Ameka, te encendí y puedo apagarte.

-lo que me recuerda...

Ella se apunto a su rostro..

-¿cuando lo vas a arreglar ?

-Estas "técnicamente"...ejem...".legalmente muerta" ¿lo olvidaste? ..(con su camisa se limpio sus lentes)..lo hago y tendré muchas cosas que explicar.

-lo prometiste.

-¡¿yooooo?!...¡¿cuando?!

-¡¿como que cuando?!...

* * *

Flash Back

Ameka Lecter se entero de la peor forma de que era una maquina, cuando después de ser asesinada por el maldito Yerko...Se despertó en una mesa sin un brazo y una pierna...

-¡oh mierda!

Esto era una pesadilla...una pesadilla...una pesadilla...Su ropa esta manchada de liquido hidroneumatico y de ella salían cables..

-ya despertaste.

Un hombre extraño cargando a...¡¿YERKO?!...Sin siquiera mirarla coloco a su asesino en una mesa contraria, quitándole partes..

-al tiro te tengo piezas nuevas...mmmmm, tantas partes, una pequeña canción me ayudara a concentrarme...hm..." _había una vez...un barco chiquito...tan chiquito.._

Esto debía ser una pesadilla...No podía ser real...estaba en un lugar que parecía una especie de sótano/laboratorio con un tipo que no dejaba de desafinar mientras metía las manos en lo que parecía un cadáver..su tía tenia razón los creppypastas han podrido su cerebro. Para aumentar su horror , de una antigua radio se escuchaba las noticias..

 _"Un año a pasado de la muerte ocurrida durante los desmanes de..."_

¿Desmanes ?, ¿un año?, ¿que estaba pasando aquí?..No podía haber pasado un año, se acabo de despertar tan solo hace 5 min, era imposible..

 _"...El querido dueño de las franquicias "Freddy´s Fazzbear´Pizza y_ _Chuck E. Cheese's, Tobias_ _Fazzbear , fue encontrado muerto en su mansión a los 87 años luego de perder la batalla contra una fuerte depresión...El representante legal de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment el Señor...conocido localmente como Sr. Wu a declarado que..."_

El "dueño" de toda Hurricane ¿esta muerto?...¿como fue que paso?...¿depresión?

 _"...Además un personaje local Hernesto Lecter más conocido como Madame Panqueque se une a los lamentos por las victimas..."_

Mientras el tipo continua trabajando junto con la llegada de los comerciales radiales, Ameka...

-glup...es...es...

-¿cierto?...yep...llevas un año legalmente muerta...aunque no es correcto, ya que las maquinas no mueren.

-¡¿MAQUI..

-No debi ser tan directo, Ups...Hora de apagarte.

* * *

La peli celeste se le puso todo negro, cuando despertó estaba vestida con una ropa que ella jamás elegiría.

-no me mires de esa manera...yo te cree...Mejor nos apuramos antes que los nuevos dueños lleguen, tengo muchas cajas que debes ayudarme a mover para mudarme. Solo te falta...¿donde lo deje?

Ahora a su lado ya no estaba el cuerpo de Yerko, solo partes y liquido hidroneumático. ¿Era real?...¡No!...Ahora el tipo quería ponerle un listón.. No puede ser cierto...ella no puede ser una maquina...era una alucinación...cálmate...respira..mira los hechos...Este tipo te a secuestrado, vestido...¿que querrá este loco después? ¡mejor no averiguarlo!

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Lecter lo empujo, corriendo por las escaleras descalza salio...Punto 1: debía escapar de ese loco, punto 2 : debía encontrar a su tía..

* * *

Era de noche, hacia frió y llovía a cantaros...Pasando por una quemada Pizzeria que ahora era refugio de vagos, uno de ellos salio corriendo gritando "Monstruo".Los demás al verla también huyeron...

-¿por que...¡NO!

* * *

Al verse en un vidrio se dio cuenta...¡NO TENIA CARA!, solo dos puntos rojos en vez de ojos tenia, sin hacer cortocircuito por el agua ...el mundo le dio vueltas, desmayándose..Cuando se volvió a despertar...El tipo raro esta mojado a su lado, habían vuelto al mismo lugar donde despertó la primera vez...Esto no era un sueño...

-¿alguna vez...fui humana?

El oji café movió la cabeza negativamente...

-¿por que me creaste?

-vah, haces muchas preguntas, eres bastante mal agradecida...

-¡por favor!...solo... dime.

Raúl no podía soportar ver a un animatronic llorar..Rascándose la cabeza..

-es commmmmmplicado...en resumen el viejo quiso que te creara para mantener vigilado...hm..."vigilada" a tu tía, ya que el viejo pensaba que era una amenaza para el. Por ser amiga de un guardia "desaparecido"

Ame levanto una ceja, así es... Sin cara pero algo parecido a cejas o hilos que simulaban cejas..

-¿solo por eso?, no tiene sentido.

-lo se...así era el viejo. Si alguien preguntaba mucho o "desaparecía" o era vigilado.

-¿por...

-¡¿hasta cuando vas a preguntar?!

-solo una más...

Fiuuuuuuuu...¡que robot orgánico tan preguntón! , bueno una pregunta más no hace daño..

-escúpelo.

-¿por que me volviste a encender?...¿me estimas?

-¡¿QUE?!...JA JA JA...no...solo lo hice por que eras la que menos daño tenia además de que las partes de el...(dijo apuntando a donde antes estaba "el otro" animatronic)...Por suerte que evite que ambos se fueran a la basura...Un día de estos te arreglo la cara...Por si te lo preguntas, no hiciste corto por la genialidad de mi nanotecnologia, cuando me la gana te explico.

En ese momento le entrego una mascara..

-basta de bla, bla...hay muchas cajas que mover.

Regresando del flash Back..

* * *

-¿ahora lo recuerdas?

El dueño de "lindos e inofensivos muñequitos" estaba más interesado en limpiarse bien los oídos con un cotonete que en la historia..

-mmmmmmmm...no lo recuerdo.

-¡ERES UN...

¿Alguien toca la cortina a esta hora?...Ameka con un suspiro se coloco en su lugar, luego le daría la cachetada que este tonto merece.

* * *

Huanquiman arreglándose los lentes, fue a abrir...Tal vez era Madame P (su único "cliente real") queriendo comprar otro títere para la tumba de su sobrina..

-¿hola Raúl?, ¿no me dejas pasar?

No era Madame P...

 _-"bie..._

 _-_ No es necesario Ameka, el no es un civil...¿Quieres Whisky?.

-¿bebes en el trabajo?

-el negocio es mió...¿quieres o no?

El visitante movió la cabeza negativamente. El dueño del local le dio una mirada sarcástica al visitante..

-¿espero que no vengas a preguntar por que Scott Cawthon no saco el mitico Five Nights at Freddy´s 5?

-por favor, no soy gohan.

Raul mirando a ambos lados antes de volver a cerrar, dejo entrar a su visita...La morena no entendía nada ¿quien era este hombre? , ¿acaso el...un momento..ya recordaba...

-¡¿ Sr. Schmidt?!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 (todas las compañías, referencias y similares, no me pertenecen)

Raul mirando a ambos lados antes de volver a cerrar, dejo entrar a su visita...La morena no entendía nada ¿quien era este hombre? , ¿acaso el...un momento..ya recordaba...

-¡¿ Sr. Schmidt?!

¿Como olvidarlo?, el era el padre de su mejor amiga...Extrañada lo miro desde su mascara, no supo nada de el desde ya saben...¿por que la esta mirando?, ¿esta horrorizado?

¿Ameka es ahora un animatronic?...¡¿como diablos se lo va a explicar a pedro...ejem...a Madame Panqueque?!...No es el momento, debía concentrarse en el tema que lo trajo aquí..

* * *

Lecter espera la reacción más lógica, temor, que el castaño estuviera paralizado por el temor...

-Hola Ameka, a pasado tiempo.

¿La saluda como si fuera lo más normal del universo?, la que estaba paralizada era la peli celeste por la sorpresa...La esta mirando, espera una respuesta.

-esteeeeeeeee...glup...bien, supongo...¿como esta mi tía?

-bien...aun continua molesta por que en la radio un periodista confundió su nombre de nacimiento, pero bien.

La morena podía entenderlo, ¿quien en su sano juicio confunde el nombre "Pedro" con "Hernesto"?

* * *

De un estante de la caja, el dueño de la tienda saco una botella de Whisky con una taza de plástico.

-Muñequita, ve a ver el inventario en la bodega.

-no me llames muñequita.

-solo hazlo...o te apago ...o te vendo como chatarra...o a un pederasta...

El científico loco se sirvió su licor de baja calidad en su modesta taza de "Mi villano favorito".

-... que le gusten las morenas...(sorbo)...tu eliges.

Tragando saliva (es orgánica puede salivar) se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la bodega, en poco tiempo a aprendido que este loco es capaz de todo.

-cierra la puerta.

-yep.

* * *

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada...

-ahora que estamos solos dime una cosa Mikey...¿que es lo que quieres?

-Me sorprende que no lo adivinaras.

Ambos miraron un cartel donde aparecían Foxy, Freddy, Chica , Bonnie y Golden Freddy.

-Es una locura.

-locura que se que es posible...Te he visto hacerlo miles de veces.

-yep...(sorbo)...en ese entonces tenia al viejo para pagar todo.

-yo lo haré, ¿cuanto es?

-¡¿estas loco?!...¡¿eres estupido?!...¡tu ni tienes para caerte muerto!

Raul se bebió su Whisky al seco, lanzando la taza al suelo.

\- Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment esta casi en la quiebra y aunque Chuck E. Cheese's, fue vendido de vuelta a los descendientes de los dueños originales...Las sedes de Torronto junto a la heladería fueron vendidos a Macdonals ...Aun están en números rojos, ¿no lees los periódicos?

-lo se...creí que Scott Cawthon...

-¡ese no va a hacer nada!..tiene todas las regalías de los 4 juegos, sus licencias y esta ocupado creando otros juegos.

-y...¿que hay de la productora en Tokio?

-vah...después de que el remake de la película de" Five Nights at Freddy´s" fuera tan mala como el de los "4 fantásticos", Pixar la compro ...no te preocupes por Fritz Smith, el esta feliz produciendo la ultima película de "Toy Story".

¿Era el fin de todo?, no podía ser...debía existir alguna forma...no podía darse vencido...no podían rendirse tan fácilmente ...Tal como lo pensó, lo dijo.

El dueño del local serio, saco su celular.

-veamos algo de tv...para aclarar la mente...¿vale?

Sin entender lo que proponía, vio como el chileno/irlandesa veía televisión en su móvil.

-Zombie...zombie...zombie...zombie...zombie...zombie...zombie...y...¡OH que sorpresa!...¡más zombie!

-no entiendo.

-¡pussssss, que lerdo eres!...esto es lo que esta de moda...

* * *

Dijo apuntando a la pantalla donde se veía un episodio de "The Walking Dead"...Luego apunto al cartel de freddy y compañía.

-...eso no...La gente ahora quiere zombies...los hay en la tv, en el cine, en ropa, comida ,etc...¡solo una telenovela zombie falta!

Mike quien jamás había visto aquella serie, presto atención esperando ver ¿que era lo tan espectacular?

-solo pelean, matan zombies y van de pueblo en pueblo...¿seguro que eso es lo que esta de moda?

El castaño rojizo movió la cabeza positivamente. Al notar que el castaño aun no captaba la idea.

-Mike...la era animatronica termino, ya nadie quiere saber de animatronic sadicos...ahora solo quieren... "eeeeeeeee"..."cerebrooooooo"...o sea...

-que nadie me dará dinero para reconstruirlos.

-exacto.

Sintiendo lastima por el, Huanquiman coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de Schmidt.

-Se que sonara duro...en teoría, si los revives ¿donde van a vivir?, la pizzería esta en el suelo y no va a levantarse...debes dejarlos tal como están, ahora descansan...no soy creyente del cristianismo pero se que descansan.

¿Como hacerlo? Olvidar a sus pequeños, sus risas, sus voces...Olvidarlo a el...como ama su forma verdadera...como amaba su forma humanizada...su sonrisa cínica, su mirada...como a su manera trato de ser buen padre...como olvidar a los demás...

-mike...debes continuar con tu vida.

Decepcionado se quito el brazo de encima...

-gracias por nada.

Entendiendo que necesitaba pensar a solas...el dueño del local subió la cortina metálica, dejando ir al ex guardia...

* * *

El castaño camino hasta llegar al lugar donde crió a una familia...Destruido , lleno de graffitis y vagos pidiendo limosna o drogándose.

-esta peor de lo que recordaba.

Mike Schmidt mirando la lúgubre escena se preguntaba...¿donde conseguir los fondos para repáralos?, ¿como reconstruir todo? . Tenia un trabajo , 3 comidas diarias además de ropa limpia, también un sueldo...uno que no era suficiente ni aunque consiguiera un aumento por convencer a la mismismo Madona junto a todos los famosos a pedir habitaciones en el motel de Madame P.

Necesitaba un trabajo extra...diablos, ¡¿por que no termino la universidad?!...Ahora tendría un titulo y...no ...si el hubiera ido jamás hubiera conocido a su amor ni tenido a sus bebes...

Decepcionado, se sentó en la vereda...

-necesito dinero.

Con la mirada sin punto fijo, dejo que sus ojos miraran por todos lados hasta toparse con el periódico que cubría un vago..

Si sus ojos no le fallaban ahí decía _..."se necesita guardia de seguridad con experiencia para set de televisión..."_

 _-_ ¡eurka!...¡eso es!

* * *

El oji azul, de golpe le quito el periódico de enzima al vago...

-¡oiga!

-tenga...cómprense otro periódico o un trago.

El vago (quien estaba a punto de pegarle con una botella quebrada en el borde) se sintió feliz de recibir unos dólares por su "brazada"

-a ver...¿será de hoy?...¡lo es!, ¡tengo suerte"

El anuncio completo decía: _..."se necesita guardia de seguridad con experiencia para set de televisión de zombies, buena paga y seguro medico..."_

¡Al fin la suerte de Mike comenzaba a mejorar!. Solo era un set de televisión ¿que tan malo podía ser? . Lo peor que le podía pasar era que se le durmiera el trasero por tanto estar sentado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ahí estaba, enfrente de la entrada de "Estudios Orange"

-¡vamos mikey!...¡tu puedes!

Con nerviosismo paso el hall, entrando al ascensor...

* * *

Mike Schmidt ya había tenido una entrevista de trabajo antes, solo que en esta oportunidad existía más gente interesada en el puesto.

Estaba nervioso en ese cuarto de espera, los otros postulantes se veían en mejor forma, mejor vestidos hasta olían mejor que el...Que diablos, hasta el que limpia los pisos se ve mejor que el...¡Solo mírenlo!, ese corte de pelo mal hecho y el traje que compro en una tienda de ropa usada de 4 clase (le dieron descuento por la mancha de pintura que no lograron sacar, ojala el olor al producto que uso para sacar la mancha, no se note tanto)

Su joven competencia hablaba de su vida universitaria , mientras el se preguntaba si por lo menos le darían la mano al entrar...Escuchando bien, por lo que decían era profesionales que pagaron sus estudios siendo guardias y debían volver a serlo por la economía...Las crisis económicas, le pegan a todos por igual...

-¿Señor Schmidt?... ¿Mike Schmidt?

Una mujer en traje de dos piezas, como una voz junto a una figura digna de play boy (habrá participado en aquella revista antes), menciono su nombre de una forma tal, que si no estuviera enamorado de un zorro antropomórfico psicópata, le provocaría ciertas "fantasías"

-soy yo.

-sígame, es su turno.

* * *

Ella lo guió por un largísimo pasillo hasta una puerta enorme.

-adelante, lo están esperando.

El castaño trago saliva, por lo imponente de la puerta su entrevistador debe ser una persona realmente intimidante..

 _-uf...nadie es peor que Tobías Fazzbear... nadie es peor que Tobías Fazzbear...la persona que esta detrás de esta puerta no es peor que Tobías Fazzbear...uf...solo es alguien normal que te va hacer preguntas...tu puedes._

La puerta lentamente se abrió al empujarla, con un sonido pesado como puerta de castillo draculesco. En la mente de S se formaba la imagen de un ser tetrico en un oscuro lugar.

* * *

-¡oh!...¡adelante!...¡pasa!...¡pasa!...¡ponte cómodo!

El cuarto era rosa, decorado con muñecos de una serie infantil...

-lamento el desorden, son los sobrantes de nuestra ultima película "el pony feliz".

Adentro se encontraba una mujer regodeta risueña de cabellos anaranjados, usando una polera de la estrella de la ultima película , también usaba un cintillo de arco iris con estrellitas.

-¿Señorita HoneyBear?

-correcto...(ella tomo su agenda)... ¿Mike Schmidt supongo?

-así es, mucho gusto.

La mujer dándole un apretón de manos firme y seguro, lo invito a sentarse.

-No piense que siempre me visto así...normalmente uso traje...

La señora (que más parecía la directora de un jardín infantil que una ejecutiva) se quito el cintillo que usaba.

-...uso esto por que tuve que ir a ver la película con mis niños...OH son unos amores...¿tiene hijos?

-Si...no...los tuve.

-¿pareja?

-no.

-¿padre?, ¿madre?, ¿hermanos?

-no...no tengo a nadie.

-¡perfecto!...sin familia.

-¿por que es tan relevante?

El castaño nunca había tenido una entrevista de trabajo real sin embargo, esto no parecía lo usual.

-No es que quiera meterme en tu vida personal..solo necesito saber tu disponibilidad para el trabajo...¿me permites tu currículo?

El ojiazul de su portafolios (rentado) saco sus papeles, lo cuales la entrevistadora reviso con interés...

-mmmmmmmmmm...veo que has estado mucho tiempo en una sola compañía, lo cual no es usual en estos días...buenas referencias...sin titulo universitario...mmmmm...

Esos "mmmmm" junto el modo en que dijo "sin titulo universitario" le hizo sentir que lo estaba viendo en menos.

-...mmmmmmmm...escolaridad completa...esperen un minuto...

* * *

Ella levanto la vista de aquellos papeles para ver al nervioso postulante.

-aquí dice que lo despidieron una vez por "ruidos molestos, alteración de propiedad de la empresa, fluidos corporales en la consola y silla".

¡Diablos que tonto es!...¡¿por que tuvo que incluir esa parte?!...estupido...estupido...estupido.

-¿puede explicarlo?

"Mire , esa vez 5 animatronic trataron de asesinarme de manera brutal, por lo que explica los ruidos molestos, los fluidos y la alteración"

-ejem...tenia un problema medico, incontinencia urinaria.

Humillante lo sabia pero era lo único que se le ocurrió en vez de decir la verdad, que pensaran que enloqueció y terminara con chaleco de fuerza.

Le entrevistadora levantando una ceja.

-y ese problema medico..¿ya esta solucionado?

-hace años que me opere, no se preocupe...ahora soy tan seco como un desierto.

Ella lo miro seria por un largo rato...¿que pasara por su mente?, ¿se la habrá creído?

-¿que me dice de las alteraciones y los ruidos molestos?

-oh eso...vera no me gusta hablar mal de la compañía que me dio empleo por tanto tiempo pero...entre usted y yo... _el jefe tenia un nieto que le gustaba hacer "travesuras" , siempre me echaba la culpa a mi._

Si lo de "incontinencia" era malo...¡esto era peor!...la peor excusa del planeta..

-lo entiendo.

¡RESULTO!...si alguna vez espero tener pruebas de que los milagros existen, aquí la tiene.

-¿sabe usar una computadora?

-nivel de usuario...y entiendo de sistemas de seguridad.

-mmmmmmmmm...correcto...¿entrenamiento en armas?

-no.

¿Por que le preguntaba su nivel de uso en armas?, nunca uso una y aunque le pasaran una no sabría ¿como usarla?

-Sr. Schmidt ...como ya se habrá dado cuenta, un set de televisión es distinto a una pizzería...tendrá que salir a patrullar de veces en cuanto.

-Lo entiendo Señorita HoneyBear, no me molesta, estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme y enfrentar situaciones estresantes.

-bien, eso es suficiente...¿tiene alguna pregunta?

En "hackeando al sistema" dicen que cuanto el entrevistador te da la oportunidad de preguntar, hay que hacer una pregunta que muestra interés en el empleo como por ejem "¿que opina de mi?" , "¿me contrataría?" o "¿como me evalúa?"...El problema era..¡que a mik no se le ocurría ninguna!

-no tengo dudas.

La mujer regordeta con una sonrisa, se levanto para darle la mano.

-No nos llame , nosotros lo llamaremos.

-si, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

Mientras Schmidt salía, viéndolo todo en una habitación continua...

-Piénselo bien señor, es arriesgado.

Sentado en un lujoso sillón, con un puro en sus dos bocas... nightmare freddy , quien contenía el _**alma del siniestro Tobías Fazzbear**_

-Sr. Wu... Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment esta acabado, los animatronic son el pasado...Estudios Orange son el futuro.

Plushtrap la versión mini de Springtrap (sentado en la rodilla de Fazzbear) , soltó una ricita. El asiático sintió un escalofrió pasar por toda su columna vertebral.

-Adquirir este estudio antes que la turba llegara...

Nightmare F...soltó unos aros de humo.

-...nos levantaremos desde aquí Señor Wu, no lo dude...Este reality show con zombies y animatronic va a ser un éxito, ¡tiene que serlo!

-señor, usted acaba de decir que...

Una sola mirada de su jefe, fue suficiente para sentir que su alma se le salía del cuerpo, al verlo...Vivo era terrorífico ahora lo era aun más...Wu se sentía aliviado por siempre tener puestos sus pañales para adultos. Desde que trabajo para el cuando era "carnoso", los sustos que le daba , lo motivaron a jamás separarse de "plenitud"


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Bienvenido a mundo feliz. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Acabado, usando un tonto overol rosado...Gohan Otonashi, trabajaba con una voz apagada en ese pastelería.

-quiero...quiero...¿tiene algo sin gluten?

El Américo/japonés le mostró un menú a una anciana que temblando su puso sus pesados anteojos , esto tomara tiempo...

Disimuladamente en su teléfono vio TV.

El canal Orange, siempre salvaba con su programación "inusual".

Esperando que programa favorito "¿donde esta la cabeza de mi novio?" regresara de comerciales, vio algo que lo impacto...

* * *

 _"de los productores de "dispare usted o lo mato", "lo morbo es la moda" , " asesinatos en vivo 2", " carrera de presidiarios " y " Narco MotoCross de presidiarios 2"...Llega todo el horror de ..."_

-joven...joven.

* * *

La Sra. Otonashi le dio un bastonazo a su calvo hijo.

-disculpe la demora, mi hijo aun es nuevo...¿que va a pedir?

-3 panes dulces, por favor.

¡¿Todo ese escándalo por 3 panes dulces?! Con gusto se lo hubiera recriminado pero su madre con mirada amenazante lo detuvo. Ella con una gran sonrisa le entrego su pedido a la anciana.

-Aquí tiene, gracias por su preferencia.

* * *

La anciana pastelera mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que la cliente se fue, una vez alejada, le dio otro bastonazo a su hijo.

-¡auch!...¡¿que te pasa?!

-¡¿como que , que te pasa?!...espero que no hallas vuelto a ese barbaridad de lo Otaku...¿o no?

Amenazante, su madre le puso el bastón en el cuello.

-no...no...no mama-san...ya olvide esas niñerías.

-me alegro.

Ella le quito el bastón, manteniendo su cara agria.

-Has algo de provecho y termina el inventario.

* * *

Una vez solo, disimuladamente saco una figurita de Chica, la ultima pieza de su colección que su madre no logro vender (por que la escondió en su calzoncillo)

La miro con ternura, su bella Chica...a veces se pregunta ¿si debió quedarse en Huracane con el baka de Schmidt?, tratar de levantar la...

-¡¿ESTAS TRABAJANDO?!

-SI MAMÀ.

Beso la figurita con amor, volviéndola a guardar en el antihigiénico/seguro escondite...La Sra. Otonashi se tranquilizo al ver a su treinton hijo haciendo el inventario.

Mientras Hacia el inventario Gohan no podía evitar preguntarse también, esos programas ¿son de verdad o son ficción? ...A leído en toda Internet que todos los programas de Producciones Orange son 100% ficticios, que nadie sale herido...

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTOY?!

Foxy no entendía nada, lo ultimo que recordaba era que una turba trataba de apalearlo...Bonnie y Chica estaban atados inconcientes, el también (pero conciente). Trato de librarse sin éxito de sus ataduras.

-no lo lograras, tus brazos están desactivados.

-¿Freddy?

* * *

El zorro humanizado vio entre las sombras la figura de un gran oso, entrando con un puro en los labios con sonrisa cínica...Este esta más destartalado de lo que imaginaba.

-si y no.

-Tobías...

Foxy sonrió cínico...

-...te ves bien, algo obeso. ¿Se lo robaste a Freddy?

-¿disfrutas tus ataduras?

Si hubiera podido, se habría levantado de hombros.

-nah, ya me han atado con otras cosas antes.

-¿donde están mis hijos?

El ex restaurantero ignorándolo, hizo aros de humo.

El pelirrojo del cinismo paso a una pose más psicópata.

-estoy atado, aun tengo mis colmillos para destrozarte.

-oh, ¿te refieres a estos?

Sonriendo le mostró una bolsa con sus dientes y su precioso garfio.

-me debes...

-¡¿yo no te debo nada viejo de mierda?!

Tobías sintiéndose victorioso, le lanzo humo al rostro...El pirata se prometió a si mismo encontrar el modo de hacerle sentir dolor a este viejo desgraciado en traje animatronic.

-todos ustedes me deben...años de perdidas por sus "desapariciones"...me deben, todo.

-arggggggggg...EIGGGGGGGGGGG.

-¡SILENCIO MONTON DE BASURA!

El oso gigante le dio un fuerte puñetazo, aumentando la ira de mordedor. Este con cuidado reviso su rostro.

-mmmmm...nada que no pueda repararse...no importa, de todos modos hay que arreglarte.

-¿arreglarme?

* * *

Una gorda pelirroja sonriendo entro con una camilla con una sabana, la mujer parecía una mamá de revistas de decoración: Con sus pantalones con spandex y su chaleco rosado con gatitos.

-Te presento a la Señorita HoneyBear , nuestra encargada de recursos humanos y científica.

-que tal amorcito, ¿listo para una sana diversión?

Ella manteniendo la tierna postura, retiro la sabana revelando unos instrumentos...Tomo una llave de tuercas...

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PERRA!

Foxy le escupió, ella sin molestarse fue a buscar algo con que limpiarse.

-tienes que respetar a la dama zorrito...

Dijo Tobías Fazzbear revolviéndole el cabello al pelirrojo.

-...ella fue la que los "despertó" después de que fueron a acabar en la chatarrera. Ella y no tu querido Mikey...los rescato.

-mentiroso, mi princesa nunca nos dejaría.

-pues lo hizo...mientras ustedes les salía el liquido hidroneumático por todos lados, el y el gordo rarito se alejaron.

Eso no podía ser cierto, su zorrita no era de ese modo.

-mentiroso.

-piensa lo que quieras, en 5 minutos no recordaras nada...¿ Señorita HoneyBear?

La mujer, ahora vestida de pieza a cabeza con un overol tipo CSI...

-¿señor?

-¿puede hacer lo más doloroso posible la "actualización"?

Como si mirara un pastel que estaba en el horno, la pelirroja...

-es orgánico, puede hacerse.

-perfecto...buenas noches... _nightmare Foxy._

-¡ERES UN...

Sonriendo el oso se alejo escuchando los gritos de intenso dolor de parte del animatronic, pronto sus amigos se le unieron.

* * *

Satisfecho se sentó en una silla , fumando. Angustiado el Sr. Wu le entrego su whisky...

-Señor, ¿no cree que hemos ido demasiado lejos?

-la palabra "demasiado" no existe mi querido Sr .Wu...(sorbo)...¿ya llamo a Schmidt?

-todavía no, tal como lo ordeno.

-excelente.

No le agradaba estar cerca de el, con la economía como iba no podía renunciar. Tampoco el rumbo que estaba tomando este asunto.

-perdone mi franqueza pero...si tanto quiere engañarlo para que participe, ¿por que no lo llama y ya?

En silencio sepulcral, termino su trago.

-Ese pobre diablo me tubo suplicándole en su casa que aceptara volver a la pizzería...ahora quiero que venga arrastrándose hasta mi.

-¿y si decide no hacerlo?

-lo hará...es un fracasado en sus 30s que no tiene estudios y vive con un tipo que finge ser mujer en un motel de mala muerte, ganando una miseria...El hombre esta desesperado por dinero, vendrá.

El tío de Gohan Otonashi estaba convencido: Esta criatura nunca fue humano, es el diablo en persona dispuesto a divertirse con el dolor de los mortales.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¡oh, mi lindo!

Sintiendo una gran pena por el le acaricio la cabeza con sus largas uñas pintadas rojo pasión, no era su tipo sin embargo lo sentía casi un hijo.

Teniendo cuidado de que sus pesados tacones no provocaran mucho ruido, fue a la cocina a prepárale un bocadillo..

El castaño sin darse cuenta termino dormido apoyado en una mano, en el sofá al lado del teléfono (Una de las desventajas de haber vendido su celular para comer)...

-¿ha?, ¿que?

...Hasta que el sonido de la bandeja con loza de cerámica sobre la mesita de noche, lo despertó con un sobresalto, restregándose los ojos trato de despejarse...

\- urrac _,_ _erwww...¿que hora es?_

-eso no importa nene, come mientras aun esta caliente.

En la bandeja había un sándwich recién hecho de carne (sobras de la cena de ante ayer) con queso (que un cliente le dio en forma de pago) caliente y una taza morada con florcita amarilla. Mike tomo la taza levantando una ceja...

-¿chocolate?

La versión gorda de Marilyn Monroe se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- La cafetera esta caput y "una personita" que cuyo nombre no diré, debió encargarse de repararla.

El oji azul se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento P, he estado algo distraído.

-más te vale.

Ella arrastrando una silla del comedor, se sentó enfrente de el.

-¿que sucede querido? madame P sabe que tu no eres así.

-no es nada...

-¡no mientas Mike!...¡no mientas!...No soy tonta, has estado con los pies en el aire desde esa entrevista.

Ella con un topo maternal, le tomo ambas manos.

-¿por que es tan importante conseguir ese empleo?

-No se ofenda, pero pienso que necesito más...

La travesti afroamericana movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tu no eres de los tipos "amantes del dinero", tu eres de los que aman lo que les toco...¿por que es tan importante conseguir ese empleo?...

El trato de alejar sus manos pero la dueña del motel, se las afirmo aun más..

-...la verdad.

¡Que situación más difícil!, la dice la verdad , creerá que esta loco y tendrá un bonito chaleco de fuerza para el solito , usando primavera, otoño, invierno y verano hasta el día en que el infierno se congele ...le miente y no lo deja ver la luz de sol hasta que deje las mentiras.

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...RINNNNNNNNNNN...

* * *

¡SALVADO POR LA CAMPANA!...Emocionado logro zafarse del apretón de manos, luego levanto el auricular y lo siguiente fue...

-¿hola?

 _-Buenas tardes señor, estamos haciendo una encuesta sobre la cantidad de agua que usa el WC al tirar la cadena, ¿tiene unos minutos para..._

La cara de un kilómetro de decepción, se notaba en el rostro del oji azul al cortar la llamada.

-¿quien era?

-vah, número equivocado.

Sintiendo un pena mayor por su empleado, coloco una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándolo...No era un gesto sexual ni intimidante, sino más bien maternal..

-Se que con la economía como va, el dinero escasea pero si necesitas tanto dinero, yo podría pedir un préstamo...

¡Que dama tan bondadosa!...Ya había hecho más de lo que cualquiera a hecho por el en toda su vida, ni su propia madre (que en paz descanse) era tan comprensiva, afectuosa y soldaría con el...

-Doris...

* * *

Pedro Lecter era su nombre legal, Doris Panqueque era su "nombre de niña" su "nombre real" como ella le gustaba llamarlo.

-...ni aunque viva mil años, me alcanzaría para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-OH encanto, la madame lo a hecho encantada...No le debes nada.

-lo Se.

El se inclino se levanto de su lugar, fue a tomar sus cosas...

-renuncio.

-¡¿que mierda?!

-no es lo que tu piensas, es que ya es hora que deje ser una pulga chupándote la sangre.

-no...

-gracias por todo.

Mojándose hasta las orejas el treintaañero salio tomando el autobús. Madame P (si no temería que su pelo se estropeara por la lluvia, lo hubiera seguido) miro por la ventana, rezándole a su santo preferido : San expedito , que todo le saliera bien a Schmidt...

* * *

En Estudios Orange...

Nightmare Freddy sentado desde su cómodo sillón, miraba la lluvia desde un ventanal , acariciando a Plushtrap como si se tratara de un gato mimoso.

Es rara la vida, antes en su antiguo cuerpo la lluvia le parecía molesta, ahora le parecía un espectáculo de la naturaleza, un show lúgubre que le traía buenos augurios.

-Se que esta allí señor Wu, puedo olerlo.

El asistente tragando saliva, le acercó un celular...¡por sus ancestros, odiaba su trabajo!

-se...señor...es de la recepción...dicen que Mike Schmidt esta en el mesón de atención.

Con una cara que haría que el mismísimo Sonic exe. se hiciera encima, miro a su nervioso asistente.

-¿esta mojado?

¡QUE ELEGRIA QUE NUNCA SE SACA LOS PAÑALES PAR ADULTO!...Pero por razones que ni el mismo conoce, Wu logro aguantar orinarse de miedo.

-Empapado junto con una cara de estar derrotado.

Susurrando un _excelente_...Con una sonrisa que haría sentir tanto al guasón como a Jeff the Killer orgullosos, estiro la mano para tomar el teléfono móvil.

-¿Con quien esta pidiendo hablar?

 _-con la Mrta. Honeybear. Por el puesto de guardia, ¿le digo que ese puesto ya se tomo?_

Aunque no lo crean, logro hacer una sonrisa más amplia también más macabra.

-No, hágalo pasar.

 _-Bien señor._

* * *

Una media hora después...En la oficina de Recursos humanos...

-¿Se acuerda de mi?...Soy Mike Schmidt.

La regordeta pelirroja tan sonriente como siempre, le estiro la mano..

-¿como olvidarte?, pasa, toma asiento...¿un chocolate?, mis niños los hicieron.

-no gracias.

Honeybear puso la caja de chocolates en una gaveta, manteniendo su dulce sonrisa característica se sentó en su lugar.

-te ves bien, ¿perdiste peso?

-ejem...algo así.

-¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-ejem...¿recuerda el puesto de guardia?, ¿recuerda que me llamarían?

Con cara de sorpresa, con cierta inocencia respondió..

-¿yo dije eso?...ups...lo siento tanto cielo, con el cambio de sistema operacional estamos todos con la cabeza en cualquier lado.

Ella encendió su computadora...Normalmente Mike se levantaría indignado, pero necesitaba tanto el trabajo que aguantaría a esta "simpática" entrevistadora laboral.

-mmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmm...¿he?...mmmmmmmmmm.

Honeybear levanto la vista con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-como lo siento, el puesto se ocupo.

* * *

¡Es todo!...El oji azul con un seco "gracias por las molestias" se levanto , caminando hasta la puerta...Si se apuraba tal vez aun podría implorarle a Madame P que le devuelva el empleo.

 _-aunque...hay una alternativa._

La sola palabra "alternativa" , era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

-¿de que se trata?

-No es un empleo propiamente tal...no uno tradicional...¿sabes lo que es un reality Show?

El movió la cabeza positivamente, en estos días había que tener la cabeza metida en un hoyo en la tierra para no saberlo...La encargada de recursos humanos saco un contrato junto a un lápiz pasta.

-Te pagaremos la noche, lo cual negociaremos luego...si ganas obtienes $100000.00000...¿aceptas?

* * *

Días después...

-uf, ¡que día!

Sin el castaño cerca, atender este lugar era más pesado de lo que recordaba.

-debo buscar un nuevo ayudante o ni mi mejor mascarilla me quitara estas ojeras.

Agotada se dejo caer en su sofá...En facebook muchas de sus amigas le habían recomendado ver un nuevo reality...Ella nunca fue fan de los de supervivencia sin embargo, si todos dicen ¿lo bueno que es?, debe serlo...Además que se contaba que hasta ahora nadie lo a ganado.(Lo cual motivaba mucho las apuestas)

-¿que canal era?...mmmmmmm...¡666!

Justo a tiempo...La presentación de mostraba con personas asustadas en una especie de cuarto infantil con dos puertas a cada lado y un closet blanco en el medio.

-agh...las niñas tienen que estar enfermas por ver esto.

Aunque la película "el pony feliz" le había gustado al punto de tener una habitación repleta de peluches de esa película, al ver esas imágenes el ex marine pensó que Producciones Orange se le estaba pasando la mano...

-Agh...ni en Irak vi. tanta locura.

Estaba lista para cambiar de canal cuando...

 _-"esta noche tratando de pasar las 5 noches por nuestro fabuloso premio..."_

* * *

¡ESTO ERA ILEGAL!.¡¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PERMITIO ESTA BARBARIDAD?!...llovía de nuevo...¡AL DEMONIO EL PEINADO! ...Empapada de pies a cabeza se subió a su auto...

-¡vamoooooossss!...¡vamos maldita chatarra!

¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO ES IMBECIL?!...¡MALDICION!...¡¿POR QUE NO QUIERE PARTIR ESTA PORQUERIA?!...Si de algo Doris estaba segura era que sacaría a ese castaño,¡ aunque tuviera que derribar la puerta de ese estudio a patadas!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7(" The Walking Dead" o cualquier serie de tv hecha no me pertenecen)

-¡MALDITA PORQUERIA!

¡El embrague otra vez!, ¿Por qué tuvo que comprar un auto de segunda mano por Ebay?

-VAMOS…VAMOS….VAMOS.

Hasta casi romper el tacón de su zapato presionando el acelerador, con un estruendo logro que su chatarra oxidada de 4 ruedas color naranja lograra partir, saltándose un par de luces rojos y a unos centímetros de atropellar a una ancianitas. Que no dudaron en mostrarle el dedo del medio y una de ellas le lanzo su bastón...

* * *

Horas después….

La recepcionista ha visto pasar a personas distintas desde agentes elegantes de Hollywood hasta actores de 3 categoría tan pedantes como creyéndose ganadores de mil oscares , esas experiencias no la prepararon para…

-¡¿Dónde ESTA EL DUEÑO DE ESTE LUGAR?!

La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente al ver llegar a un travesti empapado de pies a cabeza golpeando el mesón.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?!...¡¿Dónde?!

-ahhhh…..el…el…el…..

-¡¿EL QUE?!, mira niñita tengo muchaaa paciencia pero si no me das una respuesta clara voy a ir a ver a tu jefe, ¡AUNQUE DEBA DESTROZAR ESTE ESTUDIO DE CUARTA DE ARRIBA ABAJO!...¡HABLA AHORA!...¡habla!...¡¿Dónde tiene a Mike Schmidt?!

-glup…yo….yo….espere.

Aterrada se escondió debajo de la mesa, los travestis siempre le dieron miedo….Controlándose tomo el teléfono…

-¿señor wu?, tenemos un problema.

Afuera en plena lluvia estaba un auto maltrecho naranja con el parachoques caído, soltando humo por el lado del motor…

* * *

En un oscuro lugar de la empresa…

-¿señor?

El sádico multimillonario distrajo su atención del episodio de su programa estrella que se grababa, (los animatronic junto a los zombis daban un gran espectáculo, esperaba con ansias cuando se grabara el episodio de Mike) para ver a su leal sirviente, quien llegaba hablando por celular.

-es de recepción, un pariente de Mike Schmidt está armando un alboroto.

-¿un pariente?, ese tipo no tiene a nadie…..que HoneyBear se encargue de "desaparecerlo"

A estas alturas Wu conocía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

-ejem, con todo respeto, esperando no incomodarlo, no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Por respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina, ¿Quién se creía que era el para contrariarlo?

-"no creo que sea la mejor idea"…esas son las palabras de un pre-difundo, ¿no cree?

Wu agradeciendo siempre llevar sus pañales para adultos (que a estas alturas él ha llegado a tenerles cariño) para estos sustos, se tranquilizó a si mismo pensando:" no va a matarte, hacer que te orines encima del susto si pero destriparte no….Te necesita, eres el único que maneja sus negocios legalmente"

-Señor…a diferencia de nuestros participantes, el, ella, lo que sea…no ha firmado ningún papel que libere a nuestro estudio de responsabilidad, si la "desaparecemos" tendremos problemas con las autoridades además esto no es un pizzería hay camaradas por todos lados, también gente entrando y saliendo todo el día/noche….hacer una "desaparición" no sería tan fácil como antes.

Irritado el oso malévolo lanzo un par de aros de humo, aspirando previamente su habano, es en momentos como este en que desearía continuar siendo un restaurantero dueño de una cadena pequeña de pizzerías.

-pues, hasta que no firme un documento, que la encierren con el "teddy"

-como guste señor…. ¿señor?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-no le gustaría saber por lo menos, ¿a quién va a encerrar? , si gusta y mira esa pantalla vera…

-no es necesario, debe ser alguien sin importancia….Llame a...

-ya la llame, está bajando a la recepción en este instante.

* * *

Regresando a la recepción…

-¿señora?

Doris molesta se dio la vuelta para ver a una mujer gorda de expresión agradable, ofreciendo un saludo de mano. Como Doris no es mal educada correspondió el saludo.

-Soy la directora HoneyBear de asuntos humanos, el Señor Wu está ocupado en estos momentos y me pidió que la escoltara personalmente a un salón donde podrá esperarlo más cómodamente… ¿señora?

-Doris Lecter.

-Mucho gusto señora Señora Lecter, ahora ¿sería tan amable de seguirme?

* * *

La dulce señora de cabellos anaranjados la guio a un ascensor…un minuto, ¿Por qué bajaban?... ¿Por qué esa gorda se ponía una máscara anti gases?

-JA JA JA JA.

Del techo bajo Plushtrap, con un bomba de humo que lleno el ascensor…

* * *

-¿Qué?..ewwwwwwwwwwww…¡mi cabeza!...¿dónde…

-ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH.

-¡QUE CHUCHA!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

La versión travesti afroamericana de Marilyn Monroe dio un salto contra las rejas de la jaula donde estaba encerrada, cuando un no muerto en la otra jaula se abalanzo…Con el alma en un hilo, agradeció a las barras de metal que se interponían entre ellos.

-¿cómoda?

La risueña ejecutiva con Plushtrap sentado en su hombro, entre sus manos tenía unos documentos.

-¡¿Dónde carajo estoy?!

-oh, el lenguaje grosero no es necesario….Ahora necesito que firme unos documentos.

Aun sonriendo dulcemente, le arrastro el papel junto a un lápiz debajo de su jaula.

-firmara ¿verdad?, solo de esa manera saldrá.

¡Está loca debe pensar que Doris es una idiota!, furiosa arrugo el papel.

-¡yo no firmo nada, hasta que el maldito jefe tuyo aparezca!

-oh….que pena, bueno tal vez en un par de horas más quieras firmar.

La mujer se alejó con el muñeco de Springtrap sentado sobre su hombro, haciendo su tétrica risita eco por el lugar mientras la puerta del ascensor donde se marchaban, se cerraba.

* * *

Los bramidos desde otras jaulas, le informaban que el zombi en la jaula continua no era el único.

-hm…¿me pregunto si los sacaron de " The Walking Dead"?

 _-en realidad…no…_

Unas jaulas más allá se veían a un extraño hombre rubio con orejas de oso.

-…son "arrendados" por así decirlo de farmacéuticas, errores de terapias genéticas…..Muy usados en series de zombies donde el director que quieren "más realismo" y ha hecho que sus actores firmen contratos que lo liberen de responsabilidad.

-¿así terminas aquí?, ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-Digamos que….cuando estas mucho tiempo en el negocio de "desaparecer" escuchas cosas, rumores que la gente común ni se imagina…Soy Golden Freddy.

* * *

¿El negocio de "desaparecer"?, ¿golden freddy?, este sujeto debe querer jugarle una broma, con cara sarcástica, ella le contesto.

-"si claro, como no"….ok, "goldie" ya que "supuestamente" te teletrasportas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-por esto.

El se apuntó a la cabeza, mostrando un cinturón negro.

-esto me lo impide, si no ya habría parado esta locura yo mismo. ..No es verdad Freddy.

En el fondo de la jaula donde estaba, estaba un moreno con orejas de oso mirando a la nada, él también tenía un cinturón negro en la cabeza…Freddy no le interesaba mucho esta mujer, sin embargo no le pareció malo, darle una pequeña advertencia.

-HoneyBear nos tiene bien jodidos a los dos…..Un consejo: si no quieres terminar como ellos…

Dijo apuntado a los muertos vivientes...

-…no firmes esa cosa…Por lo que he notado convertirse en "esos" es peor que quedar atrapado dentro de un animatronic por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Mirando fijamente el brazo de ese tipo, se notaban algunos cables…. ¡oh dios santísimo!, ¡¿esto es real?!...¡ameka que estas en los cielos, por tu vida, permítele a tu tía despertar de esta horrible pesadilla!...Doris levantándose, ignorando el miedo que le hacía sentir los gruñidos de esos muertos deseando devorar su cerebro, se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor a sus "nuevos amigos"

-He visto el tráiler del reality show, se supone que Freddy junto a los animatronic...

-ese no soy yo, es Tobias Fazzbear, transfirió su mente a mi yo nightmer.

Al escuchar ese nombre….Un recuerdo….de ella persiguiendo al estilo rambo en la oscuridad a un enorme oso de 2 bocas, en la noche en que su sobrina ameka falleció…Era imposible, ya que ella se encontraba en su casa cuando sucedió.

Al ver a esa travesti tambalearse goldie se preocupó, tal vez no la conocía ni era un animatronic, sin embargo era la primera persona demás de freddy con quien podía hablar en meses.

\- ¿te sientes bien?

-sip….acláreme un cosita. Los otros nightmer?, ¿no son los originales?

-lamentablemente lo son…..Fazzbear en vez de reciclarnos nos tiene aquí, viendo sus horribles programas.

El rubio de oscuros negros como la noche, apunto a una pantalla que mostraba en directo todo lo que Estudios Orange producía.

-¿para qué?, no tiene lógica.

El moreno ajustándose su sombrero de copa….

-No estoy seguro…Tengo la teoría que es su modo de castigarnos, porque querer dejarlo.

Ahora venía la gran pregunta en la mente de Doris, ¿Quién podrá salvarlos?

La gorda sonriente, llego acompañada de unos guardias, llevando material quirúrgico...

-¿lista para firmar o deberé probar el filo de mis "juguetes" en su piel?

Lecter movió la cabeza negativamente.

-oh, qué pena me das…..muchachos manténganla firme.

* * *

Mientras tanto. En AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales) debajo de Disney World

-¡¿no lo vas a salvar?!

Annabelle impactada, miro a su jefa relajadamente servirse un Martini en su oficina.

-¡esto tiene todas las características de un FAE (funcionamiento anormal extraoficial)!

-las tenía hasta que el estúpido de Schmidt firmo un contrato que libera a Estudios Orange de responsabilidad por muerte o destripamiento, estoy de brazos cruzados.

-antes eso no te detenía.

-Antes no era la Directora…. (Sorbo)…además que la nueva junta directiva de "The Walt Disney Company" respeta los contratos firmados. No quieren mancharse las manos de sangre o liquido hidroneumático a menos que sea absolutamente necesario….En lo personal, no tengo deseos de volver a arriesgar mi ascenso por ti, aun me echan en cara los costos por "intervenir" los alrededores de Fazzbear Pizza, sin una orden directa.

Mariana Huanquiman se tomó al seco aquel Martini, lista para prepararse otro...

-Consígueme a un "desaparecido" que no haya firmado nada y le meteré a Fazzbear artillería pesada hasta por el trasero, hasta entonces solo me preocupare por este Martini… ¿Es todo?

-si Directora Huanquiman, con su permiso.

* * *

La morena animatronic salió de aquel lugar con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a su jefa. Por lo que ha visto en tanto en tv como en informes extraoficiales, a Mike no le queda el tiempo suficiente para hacer una operación por los medios oficiales...

Necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente loco como para Hackear Estudios Orange, que a estas alturas es como hackear "Umbrella" o una versión saico de "charlie y la fábrica de chocolates"

Solo una sola persona le venía a la mente...

* * *

En "lindos e inofensivos muñequitos"...

Ya era hora de cerrar...

-otro día flojo.

-te lo dije, si e dejaras vender a mí en vez de ponerme a decir esa estupidez todo el día.

-bla….bla…bla…mueve menos la boca y barre más.

* * *

El chileno/irlandés se estiro sentado en su silla mientras su animatronic barría, la cortina metálica ya estaba bajada, por lo que no le preocupara que las personas la vieran.

RINNNNNNN…RINNNNNNN…RINNNNNNN…..

-ameka contesta el teléfono.

-lo tienes al lado.

-solo hazlo o te reciclo.

-puff….¿sabes qué es esto?...esclavismo.

-no lo es, lo seria si fueras humana…..¡ya contesta o te rebajo el sueldo!

-¡pero si tu ni siquiera me pagas!

-¡solo hazlo!

Soltando la escoba, fue a contestar…

-hola ¿necesito hablar con…..

Ameka sin decir palabras, le entrego la bocina a su "jefe". Este reconoció la voz sin dudarlo...

-holaaaaaaa….hace tiempo que no hablas con tu padre.

-ejem….saltémonos las bromitas…

-¿necesitas un favor?, por supuesto…..Solo llamas para eso.

-es sobre Mike…

-¿quieres que hackee estudios Orange?

La falta de voz al otro lado, le dio la razón...

-eso imagine…Lo hare por 2 cosas: que la AAE deje de espiarme y por dinero. No me hagas el show de "no sé de qué hablas" porque aún tengo medios para enterarme de ciertas cosas… ¿trato?

* * *

Al otro día...Regresando a Estudios Orange

-es una lástima.

HoneyBear hiso una cara de puchero al ver que sin importar ¿Cuánto corte?, Doris no firma.

-cúrenla, asegúrense que no muera hasta que firme.

Dejando al travesti sangrente, subió unos pisos a ver a otra persona.

-todo listo para firmar tu episodio… ¿listo?

El castaño quien a pasado todas las pruebas médicas, contestó afirmativamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Trabajar en una pastelería abierta 24/7 era agotador.

-mama-san voy a tomar mi descanso.

-¿he?...hm….adelante hijo, solo 15 min, ¡ni un minuto más!

\- Arigatou gozaimasu (gracias)

* * *

El ex guarida suspiro aliviado, por fin podría quitarse aquel horrible overol rosado que su madre le obligaba a usar…..Sentándose en una caja de madera en la bodega, saco su celular.

-espero no perderme nada.

Muchos decían que los programas de Orange Studios eran para dementes, él no lo consideraba de esa manera…

Toda esa sangre, destrucción le hacían pensar en su querida pizzería y en su amada Chica….mmmmmm…tal vez estos programas son para dementes y él es uno de ellos….no, es solo suposiciones suyas...

-¡¿Qué MIE…..MMMMMMMM.

Con una mano se tapó la boca , el grito hubiera alertado a su madre que para su edad tiene un oído que parece bionico. Volviendo de comerciales, vio que en su reality favorito estaba de participante, nada más ni nada menos…

-oh Mike, que baka eres.

* * *

En Studios Orange….

En un estudio estilo de los 80, lleno de colores y luces con un tema de Elvis Presley sonando…Un animador en traje multicolor con una sonrisa enorme...

-¡BUENOSSSSSSSS DIAS A TODOS CHICOS Y CHICAS!... ¿Qué HORA ES….

El público contesto a todo pulmón...

-….¡HORA DE LA PESADILLA!

El tipo rubio con un mal bronceado, se comenzó a pasear por el estudio siendo seguido por las cámaras..

-¡asi esssssssss!...¡HORA DE LA PESADILLA!...el reality show que promete una muerte o les devolvemos su dinero…(guiño)…ja ja ja….¡bromita! …..nuestro participante de esta noche, ya lo conocen….el guardia inmortal, el duro de matar, el único sobreviviente de las 5 noches, recibamos en este especial de Halloween con un gran aplauso aaaaaaa…..MIKE SCHMIDT!

Acompañado de un par de coristas de grandes pechos, el castaño en piyama de estampado de patitos, pantuflas de conejo y un gorrito para dormir no paraba de pensar: "Si alguna vez tuve dudas, ahora estoy convencido. El mundo está demente."

El animador manteniendo la sonrisa falsa, coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello del concursante acercándole un micrófono con el brazo libre.

-y dime mikei, ¿listo para jugar?

El ex guardia sin animo, se levantó de hombros….No dejo que unos médicos lo examinaran de arriba abajo para decir no.

-yep.

-¡UIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡Cuánto ESTUSIASMO!, ¡ASI ME GUSTA MIKEI!...ya que sé que no vez mucha Tv, te explicare las reglas del juego.

En una pantalla plana se mostraba imágenes de un cuarto con una puerta a cada lado y un closet blanco/dos puertas en el medio.

-Durante 5 noches deberás pasar de la 00:00 a las 6:00 sin que nuestros "robots adorables" que saldrán por esas puertas y ese closet lleguen a ti, defendiéndote con esta linterna….

Este tipo está loco, ¿Cómo m se va a defender con una linterna a pilas?. Por lo menos le dieron una cosa con que defenderse, en su último trabajo solo llamadas de un tipo raro, fue todo lo que recibió.

-…. De verdad funciona, mira.

El animador apunto a la cara del concursante, la linterna encendida provocando risas en el público (y ceguera temporal en el castaño)

-JA JA JA… ¡bromita!...veo que ya notaste que en este programa usamos productos de calidad.

-yep….(restregándose los ojos)… "ja , ja, ja"…"que chistoso"

Si no necesitara tanto el dinero, en este instante le estaría dando una patada directo a las partes nobles, de este "graciosísimo" animador.

-Además de esta linterna, también podrás cerrar y abrir las puertas a voluntad pero cuidado mikei eso no es todo.

Con un redoble de tambores, un reflector apunto a un tablero indicado por una de las coristas.

-Dependiendo de la cantidad de votos que recibamos de nuestros amigos en casa, tendrás "nuevos amigos" que te visitaran…..Oh y ustedes saben ¿a qué me refiero?

Ante el guiño que hiso al público el mal bronceado, todos se rieron… ¿De dónde sacan a esta gente?, ¿del hospital mental más barato que encontraron?...Mierda, tal vez debió ver las referencias de este demente programa en internet, antes de firmar ese contrato que libera de responsabilidad a estos estudios por su muerte.

-les recuerdo a nuestros amigos en casa que para votar, deben enviar 666 al….

* * *

Bla,bla,bla,bla,bla…..Luego de explicar con lujo de detalles como botar y como inscribirse en "la trivia de FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy´s)", agradecer a las funerarias y empresas farmacéuticas patrocinadoras…El animador apretó un botón naranja en una consola…

-¡ASEGUUUUUUUUUUUURATE DE APUNTARLES A LOS OJOS!

-¡¿Qué….WOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Una puerta se abrió bajo los pies de Mike, bajando por un tobogán aterrizo en una cama…Era como el cuarto de un niño, a su lado un osito de freddy.

-uf, ¿en qué mierda está pensando?... ¿por qué no llame a gohan?

* * *

Mientras que en la bodega de una pastelería...

-¿Por qué mierda no me llamo?

Ese estúpido, si lo hubiera llámalo lo hubiera orientado sobre el FNaf 4 (en el cual está basado este programa, claro que sin zombies).

-¡GOHAAAAAAAAANNN YA PASARON LOS 15 MIN!

El americano/japonés se sentía como suela de zapato. Sentía que al dejar solo a Schmidt, lo obligo a esta peligrosa situación.

-¡GOHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!

Al levantarse, la figurita de Chica (que esta vez, llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón) se cayó al suelo. Oh, su dulce pollita, ¿Qué opinaría de el en este instante?...Otonashi recogió la figura del suelo, quitándole la mugre que se le pego por el impacto.

-Chica-Chan…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Su madre con cara de pocos amigos, abrió la puerta de la bodega con fuerza.

-te dije, nada de cosas Otaku, dame ese juguete.

-no.

-Gohan…. ¡dámelo!

La anciana tomo un lado de la figura, mientras que su hijo sostenía el otro...iniciando un forcejeo.

-¡dámelo!

-¡NO!

La anciana cayó al suelo, ella furiosa...

-¡no tendré un vago en mi casa!, ¡despedido!..¿Oíste?... ¡DESPEDIDO!

Ante la sorpresa de la anciana, su hijo le hiso una reverencia.

\- Arigatou gozaimasu (gracias)

El calvo sonrió, ahora no tendría que renunciar además de que al despedirlo puede cobrar el seguro de desempleo. Tambien la Sra. Otonashi tendría que pagarle los meses que faltaban para que se cumpliera el contrato. Afuera de la pastelería lanzo a un basurero, aquel horrendo overol, acompañado de una caja con sus pertenencias, manejando su destartalado auto, comenzó a marcar en su celular...

-ojala no allá cambiado el numero….al menos hay tono…..vamos….vamos….

Cuando al fin le contestaron…

-¡al fin baka!, escúchame el muy baka de...

-sorry Gohan…se te adelantaron.

Confundido el ex guardia noto que le cortaron la llamada… ¿O Raúl tiene poder psíquicos o un ser desde las sombras ya se lo pidió?

* * *

En "lindos e inofensivos muñequitos"...

-¿seguro que va a funcionar?

Huanquiman desde su computadora portátil, escribía miles de códigos…Siendo observado por una animatronic con poca fe en lo que estaba haciendo.

-por millonésima vez, si…. ¿Cuándo te vas a convencer?

-Cuando lo vea.

-lo voy a lograr, solo necesito unos minutos….Un poquito de motivación de tu parte, no me caería mal.

-fiuuuuuuu...Dijiste lo mismo con las ventas y mira… ¡0!

La chica de cabello celeste, le apunto a las cuentas sin pagar y a un aviso de desalojo del local. El castaño rojiso se levantó de hombros despreocupado junto con subirse los lentes.

-Aun te puedo vender.

-Ja, graciosito.

Impávido la miro de arriba a bajo: Le puede sacar un buen precio, mientras ella mantenga la bocota cerrada. …mmmmm….Por partes es más valiosa….Con la situación económica, este chica es su fondo de salvamento…Solo en caso de que las ventas continúen en 0.

Ameka poniéndose las manos en las caderas…

-¿en que estas pensando?

-en nada, ameka, en nada.

Volviendo al trabajo, solo necesitaba un par de datos más y cruzar los dedos que la AAE no lo detecte primero y Mariana en persona venga a despejarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Regresando a Studios Orange...

Los días en que comenzó, era joven, tenía cámaras y puertas automáticas.

-¿serán ellos?

Ahora en sus 30, vistiendo un ridículo pijama, escuchaba atento los sonidos, la respiración que desde la 1:01 se hiso más fuerte…

-son ellos.

Podía oírlos, caminando por los pasillos, respirando fuerte detrás de las puertas, deseando su carne.

Mantener las puertas cerradas fue un gran acierto, por lo que ha aprendido no son capaces de abrirlas y la luz parece asustarlos.

* * *

Poniendo su oído sobre la madera de aquella puerta cerrada…..Casi seguro que Bonnie estaba detrás...El único alivio era que estas puertas no dependían de un generador como las anteriores, un problema menos….¿Serán los mismos que él conoció u otros?...¿cómo los repararon?, ¿Quién lo hizo?

-mmm…mal momento para pensar en eso.

Esperen…. ¿hay alguien dentro del closet?...se escucha rasguños, un respiración..

-¿hola?

¿Qué hacer?, ¿abrir o no?...Sus instintos gritaban ¡NO!...Por otro lado, la curiosidad gritaba ¡SI! Temblando, escuchando el latido de su propio corazón, toco la perilla de la puerta, girándola lentamente….

-IIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Adentro estaba Foxy….Era una versión más macabra de su yo real, con una lengua larguísima. Debió cerrarle las puertas en la cara apenas lo vio, debió alumbrarlo con su linterna como lo hiso cuando los otros aparecieron….

Foxy apenas lo vio debió arrancarle la cabeza como a los otros, debió destriparlo como a los otros, sin piedad ni arrepentimiento como a los otros…

Ese olor, ese inconfundible olor lo detenía…Este hombre de grandes ojeras, le parecía…. ¿familiar?...Solo e quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio, mientras los demás animatronic continuaban con su rutina habitual.

* * *

En un lugar de Studios Orange…

-¡¿Qué CARAJO ESTA PASANDO?!

Tobias Fazzbear mordió su cigarro hasta partirlo en dos de rabia. La risueña gorda, tampoco compendia...

-no lo sé señor, el programa….

-¡¿NO LO SABE?!

Furioso la agarro levantándola del suelo.

-¡le pago por soluciones, no por putos problemas!..¡ARREGLELO O SI NO…..!

Amenazante le mostro su mandíbula abierta.

-si….si…glup….sí señor.

* * *

Con 0 delicadeza, la lanzo al suelo. El Sr. Wu prefiero guardarse su opinión esta vez, no quería terminar como HoneyBear. Esta se levantó y salió de aquel oscuro lugar.

-carajo, justo cuando me iban a ascender.

Caminando en sus carísimos tacones por un pasillo, molesta la ejecutiva se mordía el labio, lo que tanto temía, el talón de Aquiles de su programa, ha pasado.

Un recuerdo, una mísera estimulación que active la memoria bloqueada (que no logro borrar), solo existía un modo de arreglar esto: deshaciéndose de Mike y revisar a foxy….Con ese propósito, llegando a la zona de los guardias...

-caballeros, tomen sus escopas y acompáñenme…tenemos un código rosa.

-si señora.

Uno de los guardias, corto la señal de las cámaras...

* * *

En el estudio…

La gente esperaba una carnicería, en su lugar vio a 2 seres mirándose y un corte de señal...

El bronceado animador confundido hacia señas a los camarógrafos, estos tampoco sabían nada… Su agente tenía razón, debió aceptar ser animador de ese programa de "peluquería para perritos mimados".

Aclarándose la voz (e intentando que sus nervios no se notaran), hiso lo que creyó que salvaría la situación...

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS…..tenemos problemas técnicos, mientras esperamos…como regalo de halloween…el top 30 de "desapariciones" más graciosas del programa.

En las pantallas se mostraba a gente siendo asesinada vistiendo el mismo piyama de Mike, con sonidos graciosos... El Sr. Wu le debía una graaaaaaaan explicación por esto…

* * *

Con un cigarro en sus labios, fue tras bambalinas a hablar con unos tramoyas...

-llamen a la dirección.

-ya lo hicimos.

-¡pues llamen de nuevo!... ¡soy la estrella de este estúpido programa por dios santo!, ¡merezco información!

* * *

Regresando con Mike y Foxy…

En silencio, ambos continuaban mirándose….. ¿Será posible que….

-¿foxy?

Esa voz….esa dulce…..sexy voz….sus recuerdos volvían a él….

-¿zorrita?

Lentamente, tomo una forma humanizada…..claro que, quedo solo en pantalones.

-arg… ¿Por qué el piyama?, recuerdo que a ti esas cosas jamás te gustaron.

Foxy rascándose la cabeza con un garfio, miro a ambos lados….

-ah, ahora recuerdo….es aquí donde la puta loca nos trajo para que aniquiláramos a los bastardos que llegaban.

-¡¿y lo dices tan ligeramente?!

Cínico con cuidado, coloco su garfio y su mano libre en las caderas del humano, acercándolo a él. Él amaba a sus hijos, enserio.

Sin embargo tenía una deuda pendiente con Mike….Luego en caso de que estén vivos: los buscaría sin descansar, "desaparecería" a los captores y se irían los 4 juntos como una familia feliz…..En caso de que estén muertos: "desaparecería" a los culpables se iría junto a Mike.

-no es el piyama más hot del mundo, por esta vez te perdono princesa.

Oh no…conocía perfectamente a este zorro psicópata para saber, ¿en que estaba pensando?...Mike incomodo apunto a la cámara.

-¡somos filmados!

-vah, que mire.

Decidido lo acerco más a él con un sonrisa llena de malicia, este zorrita le debía todo un año de cama y él quería cobrar…

-bonnie y chica están afuera.

-que miren.

* * *

En el fondo de los Studios Orange...

Doris se estaba cansando, encerrada en medio de zombies, con 2 locos que aseguraban ser animatronic… ¿Cómo podría ponerse peor?

-oh men, ¿ahora qué?

Las luces poquísimas luces que existían se apagaron, Golden con toda calma...

-creo que alguien Hackeo el sistema de seguridad….Es probable que también el sistema que controla a los nightmer se allá apagado.

-¿y cómo demonios sabes esas cosas?

-cuando les haces pensar a las personas que te has vuelto sordo, te revelan cosas sin quererlo incluso secretos.

Freddy acomodándose su preciado sombrero medito sobre el asunto, que se la comieran no le importaba, pero ya que está aquí…

-si fuera tú, yo me preocuparía de eso luego…Consejo gratis: Busca algo filoso….

El seguro de las puertas que contenían tanto a los no muertos como a ellos mismos, se destrabaron….La morena travesti sintió un escalofrió recorrer su fajada espalda.

-…..lo necesitaras.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡ameka, si estas escuchando, protege a tu querida tía!

* * *

Afuera de la habitación donde estaban Mike y Foxy…

-¿Dónde estamos chica?

-esto no es la pizzería… ¿recuerdas cómo llegamos?

-ni idea.

Chica y Bonnie se miraban confundidos, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Qué es este lugar? , ¿Dónde están los niños?, ¿Dónde están gohan y Mike? …

-¿escuchaste eso o es mi imaginación?

-también lo escuche Bonnie, ahí hay sonidos.

El sarcástico Bonnie estuvo a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta siendo detenido por la pollita.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-vah, lo que este adentro….no puede ser peor de lo que nos rodea.

Gracias a que el programa que los controlaba estaba apagado, eran capaces de abrir puertas.

-arg….tela de polar, nunca antes ha roto esta tela….No importa.

Dentro de lo que parecía un dormitorio infantil, estaba Schmidt sobre la cama vistiendo un ridículo pijama, arriba de él estaba el pelirrojo zorro pirata usando su garfio para romper de a poco la polera de manga larga…..El zorro dándoles una mirada asesina...

-cierren…la….maldita…puerta.

Sin palabras el conejo morado cerró la puerta. Esta noche a cada minuto se volvía, más y más extraña.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

HonneyBear caminaba por los pasillos con un rifle acompañada de guardias armados, dispuesta a defender su futuro ascenso.

Argggggggg…ella se consideraba "pacifista"...Por esta vez haría una excepción...

Solo faltan 3 pasillos para llegar a donde ese estúpido zorro y ese maricon castaño estaban encerrados…

-¿Qué…

* * *

Las luces se apagaron, usando sus linternas iluminaron el camino…

-informe.

Uno de sus guardias, usando su celular…

-Señora, los sistemas están caídos, todo el edificio esta desconectado.

¡CARAJO!... ¡JUSTO LO QUE FALTABA!...Sin ese sistema las cerraduras de abajo…..Ofuscada se llevó una mano por la cara, hoy no era su noche…Por primera vez en años, la risueña regordeta perdió lo risueño…

-¡mierda!... ¡que se pudran Mike y foxy!...cambio de planes, bajemos. Llamen a todo el personal disponible, que se armen hasta los dientes… (Cargo rifle)…Dispárenles a todos.

Uno de los guardias, dudando sobre la orden recibida…

-señora… ¿incluso a la "invitada"?

-¡les daré un bono si le disparan a todos menos a ….."Ella"!...¡SIGANME!

-¡SI SEÑORA! (al unisono)

Correr por las escaleras de emergencia, huf…no era una actividad para una persona de su volumen….Vamos Honey ¡corre! ¡Corre!...Si alguno de los "podridos" llega a morder a la cosa esa a la que llaman Doris o a uno del público…. ¡Ira a la cárcel!

Ya que ninguno de estos firmo el documento que libera a los studios de cualquier daño o muerte, mientras estén dentro es su responsabilidad….Si los podridos logran salir afuera y muerden a gente en la vía publica, no era problema suyo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales)….

Annabelle corría desesperada, la animatronic de apariencia de una mujer morena no creía lo que el irresponsable de su "papi" le revelo después de hackear los sistemas…

¡Maldito Raúl!... ¡por qué lo le aviso con tiempo que el sistema también controlaba el sistema de las jaulas en los pisos subterráneos!...La oji verde para sus adentros agradeció ser una animatronic, sino en este instante estaría hecha una sopa…

-¡SEÑORA, ME INFORMAN QUE HAY ZOMBIES SUELTOS EN STUDIOS ORANGE!

La directora que en esos momentos, regaba unos bonsái que estaban en su escritorio…No le presto mucha atención a la mujer que abrió la puerta de su oficina como si la parca en persona le pisara los talones...

-entre ellos, ¿hay animatronic matando gente?

-eso no es import….

-¿los hay o no?

-no.

La directora Huanquiman se levantó de hombros…

-entonces no es mi problema.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-ya me escuchaste…

Como si fuera un tema sin importancia, ignorando la cara de espanto de su subordinada. De una gaveta saco unas pinzas para poder su mini árbol japonés...

-…aquí nos encargamos de animatronic no de muertos carroñeros.

-¡ERES UNA PUTA!

-y tu dueña…..jamás lo olvides.

Furiosa la creación del científico loco chileno/irlandés salió cerrando la puerta con brusquedad…Odiaba admitirlo pero ese desgraciada tenía razón….Solo puede esperar a que Raúl sea lo suficientemente consiente para que el deceso de sistema sea solo temporal...

* * *

En "lindos e inofensivos muñequitos"...

-¿indefinido?

Ameka se sintió incomoda ante la cara de satisfacción de "su dueño"

-yep….solo hasta que me depositen mi dinero o que amanezca, lo que suceda primero.

-¡estás loco!...las personas…

-vah, es un studio controlado por el viejo, créeme nadie saldrá herido, a el no le conviene…en _este negocio_ , claro está.

* * *

En ese instante, En el fondo de los Studios Orange...

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Doris espantada estaba con la espalda contra la pared, sus años en la vida militar, no la prepararon para esto.

Usando una silla metálica (donde antes la sentaron para torturarla), la travesti bloqueo lo mejor que pudo el seguro de su jaula, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?...Un gran grupo de no muertos se amontonaban deseando probar sus sesos.

Freddy y Golden (ya con sus poderes devueltos), conversaban…..¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¡¿a ella se la van a comer y ese par de cretinos deciden que el instante perfecto para conversar?!

-¿NO VAN A AYUDARME?

Ambos osos movieron la cabeza negativamente, continuando con su charla sobre ¿Cómo encontrar a sus amigos?

¿Por qué no estaban preocupados por los zombies?...Oh, sí claro…es lógico…ellos no están hechos de carne…Piensa Doris, piensa….Si no quieres unirte a tu querida Ameka en el más allá, será mejor que se te ocurra algo y pronto…

-¡Se los suplico!... ¡ayúdenme!

-¿crees que soy estúpido?..

El castaño oso humanizado, la miro con una cara estilo Jeff the killer, apuntándolo…

-….. ¿Pensaste que no te reconocería puta?, ¡es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación!...es tu culpa que nuestros niños estén…

Afectado el líder la banda animatronic bajo la mirada, el rubio a su lado trato de confortarlo, colocando su mano sobre su hombro...

-freddy…..

El cantante secándose unas lágrimas, camino hasta la jaula, abriéndose paso entre los cadáveres activos que ni notaban su presencia…

-…ahora sabrás lo que es ser apaleado por una turba, vámonos Golden….Encontremos un modo de salir de este antro.

Ya que Golden Freddy aún no estaba recuperado del todo, la tele transportación no era opción…No alcanzaron a dar ni tres pasos…

-¡DISPAREN!

* * *

Una ráfaga de balas….Una de ellas le llego a Golden, derramando liquido hidroneumático sobre el piso, ayudado por su novio…Juntos reingresaron a la zona de jaulas...El rubio de ojos negros fue depositado en el suelo...Su pareja bloqueo la entrada con una mesas metálicas que encontró para luego dirigir su atención en el padre de uno de sus cachorros...

-goldie, ¿estás bien?

Con una mano afirmándose la parte del impacto de bala, se levantó del suelo...

-no es nada….viviré.

El que solo fuera una pequeña fuga alegro al moreno oso castaño…Aun estaba el problema de la gorda con rifle….A ellos una persona con un arma no era problema….30 personas , era otro asunto…

 _-ejem….veo que estamos en el mismo barco…_

Fred miro con cara de pocos amigos, a la otra gorda a punto de ser devorada...

-ni creas, no voy a…

-Se cómo salir de aquí...

-no te creo.

Punto a favor….Ahora solo falta convencer a estos locos que la salven…

-Créeme, recuerdo exactamente ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...no la primera vez….pero cuando me sacaron un instante para afinar la tortura.

Freddy en silencio lo metido…. ¡es fácil oso tonto!, ¡la necesitas!

-paso….prefiero los ductos de ventilación. Adiós Doris, disfruta morir.

* * *

Ayudándose ambos osos entraron por los ductos dejándola sola…Diablos, ¡no logro convencerlos!

-¡DIOS, DIOS AYUDAME, OH DIOS!

Aterrada, con la silla que la mantenía a salvo a punto de ceder…Lo recordó, recordó todo(cap 43 y 44 "De Nuevo en la pizzería")…Mordiéndose el labio de rabia, ¡maldición!, no solo no logro rescatar a Mike Schmidt sino que también no logro vengar a su gran amigo Jeremy Fitzgerald muerto por aquel monstruo…

-maldita sea.

Con una explosión la puerta de entrada salió volando….

-¡DISPAREN O JURO QUE LES RECORTO EL SUELTO!

¡Justo a tiempo!...Por primera y única vez estaba agradecida de ver a esa loca….

* * *

Tiempo después...

HoneyBear se quitó el sudor de la frente…Uf…..por poco….Luego se preocuparía de sacar los costos por dañar "material humano "junto con escribir cartas a las viudas de los guardias muertos, (sus vidas no eran importantes , solo era para evitar demandas de las familias)…...Los 4 guardias sobrevivientes, abrieron la puerta….

-estas a salvo…. ¿firmaras ahora?

La travesti la abrazo…Sin que la notara que le quito un revolver…Susurrándole….

 _-muérete._

La versión gorda afromaericana de Marilyn Monroe usando el arma robada le dejo un agujero en el cráneo a la risueña HoneyBear….Antes que los guardias lograran dispárale al o la asesino/a de su jefa….Ya tenían sus propios agujeros…

-Es por eso que no se le debe dar armas a los guardias.

Tomándose su tiempo, la morena curo sus heridas junto con tomar suficiente municipio…Ya rescataría a Mikei, pero ahora….

-Tobías Fazzbear, voy por ti.

Armada hasta los dientes salió de esa habitación con olor a muerte…Tenía una deuda pendiente y por lo que ha visto, es seguro que ese loco infeliz es quien está detrás de esto…Un tipo de su calaña no estará aquí, arriba, al final….Ahí debía ir….

-JE…JE….JE…JE….JE.

Plushtrap con su ricita molesta, bajo de una trampilla…Listo para lanzarle otra bomba de humo…

-¡JODETE!

Con un disparo de una de sus pistolas, fue suficiente para borrarle la estúpido sonrisa al conejito ese….Caminando hacia el ascensor, de unas esquinas salieron, 1 zombie de cada lado…Seguramente los que escaparon antes que la fallecida pelirroja bajara…Lecter con tono Cínico…

\- mmmm… ¿acaso compran a estas cosas por docena?

Sin detenerse con una pistola en cada mano, les dio entre los ojos a los que deseaban devorarla…Apretando un botón, espero que se abrieran las puertas….Llevándose una mano a la cara….

-¡que seré idiota!, no hay luz…..ni modo las escaleras.

Escaleras, su eterno nemesis…Con o sin sus zapatos de tacón favoritos, lograría llegar hasta su destino…

* * *

Regresando con Mike y Foxy…

Sentir aquellos labios dulces alrededor de bien proporcionada masculinidad (fiu, suerte que la loca esa no se le ocurrió "recortar nada" mientras lo convertía en nightmare)…..Awwwwww….a veces esto de ser un animatronic asesino, tenía sus ventajas.

-te aviso, que ya me vengo .Prepárate.

Con una sonrisa cínica, cumplió con su promesa, indicándole a su "princesa" que era hora que se recostara en la cama...

-he, no boca abajo…..boca arriba, quiero ver tu cara.

Miren nada más, ahora el zorrito estaba con exigencias, ok por hoy le dará en el gusto…El zorro pirata sonrió satisfecho.

-así me gusta, sigue así de obediente y te voy dar duro hasta al amanecer.

Desnudo, recostado sobre la cama… miraba con deseo al zorro pelirrojo de ojos ardientes y sonrisa cínica….Awwwww….este chico desnudo era un manjar…Un segundo, ¿gritos?...

-escuchaste eso….creo que alguien afuera grito "zombie."

Impávido, el zorro continúo su cometido...

-no es mi problema.

Harto de excusas para saldar su deuda con su zorrita….Sonriendo con malicia, lo tomo de las piernas, levantándolo ligeramente del colchón, lo suficiente para penetrarlo con fuerza.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

En el estudio…

-¡¿ZOMBIESSSSS?!

El bronceado conductor grito espantado, por suerte el público estaba tan concentrado viendo "los chascarros" de la serie, que apenas lo notaron.

-es lo que la dirección me han dicho.

Su agente tenía razón, debió aceptar ser animador de ese programa de "peluquería para perritos mimados". Mordiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo, era lo mejor que podía hacer…..Calma, respira…..El estudio está cerrado mientras nadie se le ocurra abrir una puerta…..¡DEMONIOS!

¡Un estúpido adolescente a escuchado y en vez de refugiarse fue a abrir la puerta de entrada para sacarse una selfie!, si alguna vez quiso una prueba de la existencia de aquella teoría del científico ese sobre la "la naturaleza descarta a los menos aptos"… ¡AHÍ LA TIENE!

-¡QUE SE JODAN TODOS, YO ME LARGO!

Ni idiota se queda para formar parte de "los menos aptos"…Entre gritos y gente en estampida. Corrió lo más que le daban las piernas hasta la puerta con el letrero "exit"

* * *

El tramoya que le dio la información corría detrás de él…

-¡ESPEREME…. .UF….!

Por pura mala suerte a unos pasos de él, se enredó con un cable….Pobre, lo mencionaría en su biografía cuando salga vivo de esta y gane millones contando la historia por todo el mundo.

Dándole un golpe al estómago a una tipa que trataba de implorarle que la llevara con él, abrió la puerta y la bloqueo recordando un sistema manual de emergencia… ¿Por qué una puerta de salida de emergencia tenía un sistema de cerrado hermético? …Oh claro, esta no era una verdadera puerta de "exit" por qué si lo fuera, el ya estaría afuera.

-a quien le importa….maldito Wu, ¡jamás vuelvo a ignorar a mi agente!

Desesperado corrió hasta casi desfallecer por los pasillos… ¿Dónde está la salida? …¿Dónde está la salida del edificio?... ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA PUTA SALIDA?!

* * *

¡MIERDA! ¡TODOS LOS MALDITOS PASILLOS SE VEN IGUALES!, ¡TODAS LAS PUERTAS SE VEN IGUALES!...Completamente perdido, continuo corriendo preso del pánico..

Gritos, gritos, disparos, gritos….

-¡UNA LUZ!

¿Las deidades de la animación lo habrán escuchado?, ¿será la tan deseada libertad? …Continua corriendo, eso es…..ahora solo preocúpate ¿Quién te interpretara en la película autobiográfica?, en la que saldrás como "el héroe"

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

¡SE DEVOLVIO POR DONDE VINO!...Todos ahora son zombies, aterrado sin entender ni j, era perseguido por ese mar de muertos… ¿Por qué el tramoya y la mujer que dejo atrás son los primeros en la fila?...Esa estupidez del karma debe ser cierta...

-¡MALDICION!... ¡ALEJENCE DE MÍ!

* * *

Agotado se tropezó, cerrando los ojos esperando su muerte…..Adiós mundo cruel, el cielo tendrá otra estrella que admirar...

" _-lo dije una vez y lo repito… ¿acaso compran a estas cosas por docena?"_

Manteniéndose en posición fetal, afirmándose la cabeza mantuvo cerrados los ojos…Estaba demasiado aterrado como para moverse.

Disparos, muchos disparos…Una sustancia fría debajo de él, un charco se formaba debajo de él….Al abrir los ojos…

-¡sangre!.

Manchado de un lado de la cara, asustado se inspecciono buscado heridas.

 _-cálmate querido, no es tuya._

Un tipo afroamericano disfrazado de Marilyn Monroe, le apunto con un revolver.

-glup…..que… …¿Qué quieres?

-información: ¿Dónde guardan las armas? Y ¿Dónde está la dirección?

Doris por limpiar la zona de estas cosas se había quedado sin munición…Aun tenia, no la suficiente para su cometido…. mmm….este sujeto puede serle útil. Con motivación de su arma, logro que se pusiera de pie.

-No me engañes o te corto el cuello.

El animador trago saliva, por ahora le seguiría el juego a este loco...Ignorando a los cadáveres que esta vez, de verdad estaban muertos….Quiso ir por el otro lado, era más largo pero estaba limpio.

-y ¿Por qué no por el otro?

Ahora con algo de auto control sobre su pánico, se lograba orientar…..Por ese lado era más corto sin embargo "más sucio" por la carne en descomposición esparcida hasta por las paredes….Esto no le importo a quien lo apuntaba, obligándolo a caminar entre la pila de muertos….el olor era nauseabundo y lo peor ¡era que su ropa quedaría apestada y era de diseñador!

* * *

Regresando con los Animatronic…Afuera del cuarto donde estaban Mike y Foxy…

Chica y bonnie se miraban con desgano.

-¿Cuánto crees que les tome terminar?

El conejo sarcástico se levantó de hombros, con foxy nunca se sabía….B tenia pareja, ok 2 parejas sin embargo…..Esos sonidos le daban ideas, lo ponían ardiente…Y ya que esta pollita es lo único cerca…

 _-chica…_

Con mirada lasciva trato de tomarla de la cintura….Esto a ella no le gusto, ¿Quién creía que era ella? ¿Su trasero de reemplazo?, ¿su puta de emergencia? Además, ella tenía novio.

No se consideraba feminista, en otra época con o sin novio le hubiera seguido "el juego"….Gohan le dijo clarito hace años "yo te seré tan fiel como tú seas conmigo, si te metes con otro yo tengo derecho de meterme con otra"

El sexy conejito play boy (según él, se tiene mucha fe) que pensaba usar sus "juguetonas manitos" para quitarle una a una las telas que cubrían a su amiga, termino usándolas para sobarse las mejillas luego de las fuertes cachetadas que recibió.

-auch.

-¡y para la próxima de te doy una patada que hasta tus tataranietos van a sentir!

-¿Qué paso chica?, ¡antes eras buena onda!

La rubia cruzándose de brazos indignada, le dio la espalda.

-madure, imítame.

Las cachetadas le quitaron lo caliente, bueno esta noche "no tendrá suerte"…a unos pasos unos camarógrafos gritaban "zombie" junto con ser mordisqueados. Impávido los miro...

-¿los ayudamos?

Ella impávida los miro.

-no.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ella era una demente atrapada en su forma animatronic, si gohan fuera el mordisqueado ahí sí...

¿Qué es eso? De un ducto de ventilación se escuchaban sonidos, algo o alguien viene subiendo.

* * *

Atentos miraron por aquella ventilación, lo que sea que sube es grande….Un momento, de ahí provienen voces familiares...

" _-uf, no recuerdo que los ductos fueran tan angostos._

 _-0 quejas freddy. Después de todo fue tu idea meternos en tu este mugriento lugar._

 _-uf…uf….uf…..comienzo a pensar que debimos ayudar al" trolo "ese. Pudimos abrirnos camino en los pasillos usando su enorme uf…uf…uf…trasero como escudo._

 _-shissssssss…nos van a escuchar"_

Sin duda eran los osos, ignorando a los camarógrafos trasformados en el almuerzo de los no muertos, ayudaron a sus amigos a subir.

* * *

Freddy se alegró de que sus amigos estuvieran sanos y salvos…Falta el zorro.

-¿Dónde está foxy?

Sarcástico el morado apuntado a la puerta, el líder del grupo sonrió burlón.

-ups, olvide que "la temporada de apareamiento de zorros" era esta semana. Je je je.

Goldie le dio un codazo, no era momento de bromitas.

-ya que fox se va a tomar su tiempo, busquemos a los niños.

Freddy y chica se quedaron serios, mientras Bonnie sorprendido pregunto.

-¿aun crees que están vivos?, a estas alturas deben haberlos hecho chatarra.

A lo que Golden freddy contesto...

-debemos buscar de todos modos, ¿vienes a no?

-mmmmmmmmm….no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Los 4 fueron en busca de la salida, luego vendrían a buscar al pelirrojo...

* * *

En cuanto a Mike y Foxy…

-AAAAAAAAA…FOXY…..AAAAAAAAA

Los gritos de gente…Gritos espantosos de angustia, gritos de gente gritando "zombie"...

-je…..no me digas que ahora no te gusto.

Mike en otra instancia les hubiera prestado atención, los hubiera ayudado…..Miento….él no era un héroe de película de acción, ni armado estaba…En realidad ¿Qué hubiera hecho? o ¿si les hubiera ayudado de alguna manera?, era todo un "tal vez"

-AAAAAAA…..AAAAAA….OOO…..AAAAAA.

Ahora desnudo, sintiendo la enorme "humanidad" de aquel demente, entrando y saliendo con fuerza de su único orificio disponible. Le provocaba retorcerse de placer, babeando se afirmó con sus manos lo mejor que pudo en aquella nueva pose que su amor acababa de inventar (eso espera)

Cada vez el pirata iba más profundo, más fuerte….Los gritos de afuera pararon siendo reemplazados por el sonido de algo tratando de entrar a la habitación, ¿acaso importaba?

A Mike le faltaban cuerdas vocales para gritar, su año sin este pirata lo dejaban con un gran deseo que solo él podía llenar.

La cara de una mezcla de dolor/placer en era delicia para foxy….eigh, sonriendo con arrogancia/cínico se aseguraría que esa cara fuera más marcada, invadiendo sin piedad ese trasero , no tan joven como antes sin embargo continuaba dándole el mismo placer que antes.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, la puerta se destrozó dejando uno zombies entrar. Al verlos Mike grito de terror, mientras el animatronic se separaba de él.

Foxy los miro impávido, planeado el modo en que les hará pagar esta interrupción.

-Solo me tomara un instante, ya vuelvo "princesa".

Nunca antes a "desaparecido" a una persona ya muerta…..Ya saben lo que dicen "existe una primera vez para todo"


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Los humanos fallecidos andantes eran muchos, muchísimos, demasiados….

Sus caras demacradas, sus bocas abiertas enseñando sus dientes sobresalientes, la carne putrefacta escapándose a cada paso de tortuga que daban…

Al ver tal escena, el zorro impávido comenzó a temblar, ¿miedo?... ¡NO!... ¡EMOCIÓN!

Ver a tantas victim…ejem….tantos para "desaparecer", le provocaba una gran alergia… ¡era como un regalo de navidad adelantado!

¡Era tan hermoso que le daban ganas de llorar!

* * *

¡Si tan solo el hombre purpura o ese bastardo de Tobias Fazbear estuviera entre los zombies, sería perfecto!...De solo pensarlo, el animatronic se levantó de hombros…

-bueno, nada es perfecto…..ni modo.

Una sonrisa demoniaca adorno su rostro, mostrando sus filoso/agudos colmillos….

-¡EIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Corriendo en dirección a ellos, usando su garfio inicio la fiesta…

A veces usaba el garfio para abrirlos por la mitad…

A veces abría su boca, partiéndolos por la mitad para luego escupir las cabezas contra la horda….

A veces tomaba su forma original y usando su gran boca dentada los mordía para lanzar las partes contra los demás muertos andantes...

A veces era una mezcla de todo lo anterior…

Era una masacre, donde foxy mordía, aplastaba, trituraba o destripaba a su antojo… ¡SE ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO COMO NUNCA!

* * *

Desde la cama Mike horrorizado se cubría los ojos, esta era la parte fea de que tu novio sea un animatronic psicópata proveniente de una pizzería dirigida por un demente.

Cuando al fin acabo, el pelirrojo termino bañado en sangre junto a una montaña de cadáveres con cabezas en "estado no apropiado"

Con una mueca cínica, dirigió su atención a cierto "asuntito" que tenía pendiente con el ex guardia….

Con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa, destapo al castaño que se estaba cubriendo hasta la cabeza…

-hola "zorrita"… ¿me extrañaste?

The Fox cuando trato de continuar, reiniciando con un beso….

-noo.

Mike Schmidt le volteo la cara, rechazándolo…Esto lo confundió.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡cómo te atreves a preguntar!...¡mírate!...¡estas cubierto de sangre!

El pirata despreocupadamente se rasco los cabellos con su garfio...

-¿yyyyyyy?...eig, luego me daré una ducha….Cielos "princesa", me sorprende que seas tan quisquilloso.

-¡¿QUISQUILLOSO?!

-ya. Ya…no te alteres, no es para tanto.

Ignorando los reclamos sin sentido (para el) de su "princesa" con una sábana se limpió.

-¿mejor?

Ok, ahora que está limpio no debe existir problema…

-¡eres un…

¿Ah?...Con que Mike quiere continuar histérico…Eso ya se acabó….

Acallando sus reclamos con un beso junto con jurarle que después de saciar su intensa necesidad de "diversión a la antigüita", rescataría a los niños o en caso contrario "desaparecería" a aquel quien los desmantelo…..Paso de besar, a lamerlo desde el pecho hasta abajo…

* * *

Por otro lado….

-¿creen que les podremos preguntar?

Dijo Bonnie con desgano apuntando a un grupo de zombies que se golpeaban con una pared para luego golpearse con otra, goldie acomodándose su sombrero…

-nop, a esos el cerebro se les apago.

-diablos, por primera vez en años me molesta estar entre tanto muerto.

Pasar entre esos no muertos era como un paseo en el parque.

Freddy con su típica risita cínica se reía de lo mucho que estas patéticas criaturas le daban miedo cuando él era humano.

-patético.

La pollita se estaba impacientando…..Estaba acostumbrada a vagar por pasillos ¡pero esto era ridículo!

-¡HM! , freddy…en vez de estarte riendo ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y buscas un mapa?, estoy harta de caminar en círculos.

El reclamo de Chica lo devolvió al momento…La parte fastidiosa de ser el líder era que siempre tenía que pensar en todo….

-MMM…continuemos caminando Fazbear's ( "osos grasientos"), tarde o temprano nos toparemos con un mapa.

-"oh por supuesto"….y dime cosa, ese "mapa misterioso e invisible que solo tú puedes ver", ¿está aquí con nosotros? ¿En este instante?"

-vah, ahórrate la broma mala bon….en estos lugarejos siempre hay mapas para evitar que los turistas en las visitas guiadas se pierdan y demanden por no sé qué… ¡ohu!

El cantante del grupo sintió la punta de una pistola en su sien….

-hola querido, ¿me extrañaste?

* * *

¡EL LOCO, LOCA O LO QUE SEA…..!...¡¿Cómo MIERDA SOBREVIVIO A LOS ZOMBIES?!

El grupo estaba dispuesto a "desparecerla" sin embargo el "tipo raro" les apunto con la pistola que tenía en su otra mano...

-respóndame un cosita… ¿Cuánta suerte creen tener?

Silencio….Doris y los animatronic se miraron serios por largo rato…..Hasta que ella se cansó de este juego de miradas….

-seré franca…Lo que ustedes monstruos del infierno hagan o dejen de hacer me importa un comino, solo me interesa una cosa….Sacarle la cabeza al cretino de Fazbear…

La versión gorda y afroamericana de Marilyn Monroe, le quito la pistola de la cabeza al líder del equipo.

-…por esta vez, no estoy interesada en gastar balas con ustedes.

Freddy serio de reojo noto a un tipo con balazo a unos pasos del "tipo raro" (como tanto a él como a sus amigos le gustaba llamar)….Doris presintiendo la pregunta que venía…

-Ignóralo, era un tarado que luego de llevarme al depósito de armas trato de dispararme…Supongo que esperaba un bono de parte de su jefecito, estúpido.

Lecter pensó en quitarse los zapatos para obtener comodidad…. ¡¿quitarse los zapatos?!...¡tuvo que pelearse con 3 viejas en una barata para tenerlos!...Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, se dio la vuelta caminado en dirección contraria a los robots poseídos...

-espera….

El sonido de sus pesados tacones seso….

-¿yep?

* * *

Desconfiada, puso atención en la chica rubia...

-tu sabes moverte por aquí ¿no es así?, conoces el camino.

Para ser sinceros…Doris obtuvo la información cortando un par de dedos de ese animador de tv barato.

-Tal vez lo sepa…tal vez no…..en teoría ¿Qué gano yo con ayudarlos?

La novia de Gohan Otonashi con una risita infantil apunto a los zombies….

-te ayudamos a ahorrar balas….Solo una cosa pedimos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo mates antes que nos diga ¿Dónde dejo a nuest….ejem…..a los niños de mis amigos?.

La dama morena medito el tema…..Tenia fresco el recuerdo de esos osos que se atrevieron a abandonarla a su suerte…..Obviando el lado de ella que quiere torturar a ese par de ositos, siendo lógica no le caería nada de mal que estos monstruos inorgánicos se encarguen de esos monstruos orgánicos.

-Trato hecho.

-okey do…espera un minuto, tengo una cosita que hacer…..ya vueeeelvoooooo.

La pollita paso corriendo a sus amigos, ellos se levantaron de hombros….

Chica corriendo guiándose por los letreros de las puertas, directo a la entrada…..Estaba segurísima de haberlo visto en una de las pantallas que se topó en un puesto de guardia…Cámaras de seguridad con batería de emergencia, nota mental: "desaparecer" a toda la compañía que las fabrica, son ese tipo de adelantos que le arruinan el negocio…

* * *

Afuera….

-uf….uf…me costó un montón pero al fin, estoy aquí.

Gohan Otonashi estaba seguro que por los "atajos" que tomo, debe tener una considerable cantidad de multas y una orden de búsqueda por "pedir prestado" ("secuestrar") un avión…..Sin embargo ahí estaba enfrente de aquel lugar donde estaba secuestrado su amigo.

-tal parece que no soy el único.

Pasando por un auto destartalado, con un bate entre sus manos fue directo a la puerta de cristal….¡cuánta sangre! …. ¿eso es un zombie?... ¡lo es!...Ahora solo tiene que recordar el truco que se enseñó su abuelo para abrir cerraduras….. Oh, esta puerta se abre por dentro en casos de bloqueo automático por corte de luz….mmm….Ok, hora de usar el bate…ojala que no sea de esas puertas reforzadas, ojala que una horda de cadáveres andantes no venga en manada a mordisquearle el cerebro…

-glup….tranquilo Gohn, no jugaste tantas veces resilent evil por nada.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a una rubia destrozarle de un golpe el cráneo al zombie, ella con toda naturalidad abrió la puerta…

-Sorry amor, no puedes entrar…está un poquito "desordenado" aquí adentro… ¿me esperas?, ya vuelvo.

La pollita dándole un besito en la mejilla, le quito el bate, volvió a cerrar la puerta…Dando saltitos le dio una patada demoledora a otro zombie que se cruzaba en su camino junto con darle un batazo a un no muerto más antes de perderse de vista…

-ok chica-chan…aquí te espero.

El gordo y semi calvo otaku, se sentó en el suelo con una revista…Si su pollita le decía que la esperara, el la espera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro de Estudios Orange…

El dueño del edificio, mordiendo el habano que tiene en la boca…

-¿aún no se arregla le problema?

-Es imposible… ¡glup!

El ex restaurantero mirando pantallas apagadas desde un comodísimo sillón, miro de mala gana a su fiel asistente, la palabra "imposible" le era desconocida en su vocabulario...Nadie le negaba lo que deseaba….

El señor Wu temblando (junto con agradecer de traer pañales para adultos para estas circunstancias) bajo la cabeza en modo de disculpa…..Esperando que su demente jefe no se le ocurriera hacerse un árbol navideño adelantado con sus huesos/tripas…

-esteee…yy…..yo..glup…..es por el corte de luz…

-se supone que las cámaras de seguridad tienen baterías propias…. ¿qué paso con el sistema de apoyo?

-Solo llevamos el 10% de instaladas….La señorita HoneyBear se estaba encargando de supervisar ese proyecto a pesar que no es su área….Ni ella ni el área de informática dan respuesta.

El viejo quien usa de cuerpo el animatronic de Nightmare Freddy, haciendo aros de humo pensativo meditaba sobre el asunto…..A estas alturas todas las instalaciones debe estar en teoría como una película de Halloween…..Esto era malo para el negocio….

-¿señor wu?

-¿si señor?

El animatronic destartalado se quitó el habano de la boca dándole un par de golpecitos…. Señal de que necesitaba un cenicero, sin falta el Tío de Gohan Otoñashi ( ) le facilito uno….

-se lo agradezco, ….una cosa más.

-¿si señor?

Quien una vez fue dueño de la famosa pizzería" Freddy´s Fazzbear´s pizza", dueño de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Entreteniment y técnicamente amo y señor de Hurricane, Utah…Con un fuerte chirrido de sus articulaciones mecánicas, se levantó…

-tráigame W40 y mis ametralladoras….Voy a terminar toda esta locura, personalmente.

Una vez recibido las cosas que ordeno, se dirigió a la puerta…

-activa el proyecto "Halloween: Five Nights At Freddy's 4."….¡Es una orden!

El asistente de Tobias trago saliva, con el corazón acelerado de terror de tan solo mirar a esa versión de Nightmare Freddy más sádica con un sombrero y corbatín morado…A la otra versión de Nightmare Freddy de color oscuro, muchísimo más sádico que el anterior (más robot que oso) y ni hablar de la versión de Puppet con boca abierta llena de colmillos….

Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare y Nightmarionne…..¡Maldita la hora que a Scott Cawthon se le ocurrio incluirlos en su maldito juego!...¡Maldita la hora en que gracias a la obtención de derechos de autor, Tobías Fazbear le ordeno a HoneyBear que los construyera!...¡Maldita la hora HoneyBear los construyo!

Ahí estaban inactivos en sus contenedores, el botón junto a todo el sistema que los encendía, era una de las pocas cosas por aquí con batería de emergencia. Teniendo en cuenta que si no obedece, su jefe lo matara de formas monstruosas, quito la cubierta protectora de aquel botón rojo destellante.

-que dios me perdone.

* * *

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras le carcomía la conciencia, apretó el botón…..Una luz siniestra salió de aquellos ojos….

-espe…..esperen…NOOOOOOO.

Nightmare se le lanzo encima arrancándole el corazón…Tobías cargando sus armas….

-ah bueno, iba a despedirlo de todos modos….Mañana busco un reemplazo.

El viejo sonriendo complacido de que sus creaciones funcionaran tan bien, abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran pasar….

-diviértanse…..solo recuerden, no salgan del edificio.

Los 3 salieron sin antes hacerle una reverencia….El viejo sonrió de un modo tal que hasta Jeff The Killer en persona se orinaría de susto, esos 3 le servirían para limpiar todo el lugar….Una vez limpio, quemaría todo y reiniciaría con el dinero del seguro junto con los miles que tiene en Islas Canarias, Suiza y lugares del bajo mundo que no puede mencionar.

-La próxima vez, abriré una empresa de electricidad.

Asegurándose de que sus armadas estuvieran en orden, saco un nuevo habano, lo encendió y salió a arreglar este desastre.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Le costó pero lo logro, Annabelle logro llegar…Tuvo que cobrar varios favores…No importaba, al fin estaba donde quería estar…

-que se pudra mi jefa.

Luego pensaría en hacer un nuevo trato con la demente Huanquiman, ahora debía concentrarse en….¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO GOHAN AQUÍ?!

El gordo y calvo otaku sentado en la vereda leía una revista como si estuviera en un día de campo.

\- konnichiwa (Hola) Ana-San, ¿Qué cuentas?

Dándole una rápida revisada a su Tablet, a este tipo lo estaban buscando por todos lados por robar con una pistola de agua… ¡¿PISTOLA DE AGUA?!...Al parecer el personal de seguridad se dio cuenta tarde la treta cuando accidentalmente un niño tomo el arma que el "terrorista" dejo olvidado, apretando el gatillo…

"El arma era se veía tan real que pensamos que….", bla ,bla ,bla….Patético.

-Otonashi, ¿q…¿Qué…¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-¿no es obvio?, leo una revista.

-¡no me refiero a eso!, agh.

La morena ofuscada se llevó una mano a la cara, por una vez en la vida le gustaría hablar con alguien normal, por una maldita vez...

-¿Cómo llegaste?, ¿Quién te trajo?

El americo/japonés sin distraerse de la revista se levantó de hombros.

-me traje yo mismo, es que mi Kokoro no soportaba más estar lejos de mi Chica-Chan.

-¿Kokoro?

Un vistazo rápido en su celular contestara sus dudas: Según Wikipedia kokoro significa corazón, también mente y espíritu…Cielos, ¿Por qué estos tipos raros tienen que hablar con términos en japonés?...

Ignorando a la morena enfrente de él….Gohan pensaba, que revista tan kawaii (bonito/a)….Hace tiempo que no ve Otakus , ¿habrán pasado de moda o es que el ya no se junta con sus amigos tanto como antes?...Lo que sea…¿Ella está tratando de abrir la puerta?

-¡Qué haces baka (tonta/o)!... ¡Chica-Chan dijo que no!

La animatronic de apariencia humana hiso a un lado al humano que trataba de detenerla, ella enteraría a todos los que pudiera sí o sí.

En silencio el humano miro a la animatronic, con su enorme fuerza pronto rompería el seguro, él no podía permitirlo…..Los zombis saldrían….y peor rompería la promesa que le hizo a su amada...

 _\- "gomensasaii (lo ciento mucho)"_

¿Qué?...¿qué susurro…go…..

Gohan de entre sus ropas saco un cuchillo que le incrusto en el cráneo…Sacar el cuchillo del cráneo lleno de este robot sensible, fue más complicado de lo que imagino.

 _\- "sayonara( adiós)"_

Con un cuchillo de cerámica reforzado (que saco de la cocina de la casa de su madre antes de irse de su ciudad natal) goteando de líquido hidroneumático, miro a la animatronic en el piso….Pobre mujer sin embargo, era un robot…..Cuando todos salgan, le pedirá a su creador que la reactive…..y él pueda disculparse con ella.

* * *

Adentro….

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA PUTA!

Tobías Fazzbear vacío todo su cargador tratando de darle a esa…"cosa"…Además de travesti debía ser mitad saltamontes.

Con tacones y todo esquivaba las ráfagas de balazos de un lado a otro, maldición ¡¿Dónde mierda estaban los malditos Nightmare?!, se supone que tienen la última tecnología , vencer a las versiones anteriores debería ser un juego de niños.

¡Pero no…..!...Los muy desgraciados riéndose desarmaron a sus joyas que costaron millones de dólares, tienes suerte de estar muerta HoneyBear, muuuuuuucha suerte que te hayan matado, sea quien sea tu asesino…..Por que viva se aseguraría que tendría un destino peor que la muerte.

-¿Qué pasa viejito?, ¿necesitas un respiro?

-¡CALLATE!

A cada segundo este "cosa" se acercaba más a él….puss… ¿de qué se preocupa?, su cuerpo es un Nightmare, puede resistir lo que sea, además no debe tener balas y sus granadas deben ser de utilería…Nadie es tan loco de estar armado hasta los dientes sin disparar ni un balazo.

Lecter motivada por su enorme deseo de venganza continuaba acercándose….Ya verás lo que te espera, tuve que gastar munición en zombies ya que los dementes animatronic se aburrieron de las "presas fáciles" siendo malos guarda espaldas, me queda una bala y una bala es lo que necesito o una granada…..Bueno ya decidiré.

* * *

Aumentando su ira, el ex restaurantero mordido su habano encendido hasta el punto de partirlo en dos con sus mortales colmillos….¡ESTUPIDA INMIGRANTE NEGRA DE MIERDA!, ¡DONALD TRUMP TENIA RAZON, DEBIMOS HECHARLOS A TODOS A PATADAS!, ¿Por qué no vote por el en el 2016? Mmmm…..A ya recuerdo, tenía negocios con simpatizantes del hijo de George Bush…. ¡Justo lo que faltaba, se acabó la munición!, debió traer armas de repuesto.

-¡mierda!

-¿Qué paso?, ¿te cansaste viejito?

-¡púdrete!

Doris agotada (su peso junto a sus tacones la tenían muerta, solo el deseo de venganza la mantenía en pie) vio al viejo en cuerpo animatronic enloquecer, corriendo en dirección a ella, mientras sus "aliados" ignoraban la pelea divirtiéndose usando las cabezas de los vencidos como marionetas. …Tanto de Nightmare como de Zombies.

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Iracundo abrió su segunda boca lista para atrapar a su enemigo recostado en la pared, ni se imaginan lo mucho que va disfrutar esto…

- _por ti Jere._

Pensando en todo lo que su gran amigo Jeremy Fitzgerald sufrió en manos de este cretino, levanto su pistola, el momento que tanto espero….

Tobias no cabía en su asombro….

-¿Cómo…

-task….task…task… ¿un consejo?, contrata a alguien menos parlanchín para la próxima, esa HoneyBear hablaba hasta por los codos cuando pensaba que nadie la escuchaba.

* * *

Sonriendo arrogante la versión afroamericana gorda de Marilyn Monroe, sonriendo cínica puso un pie sobre el pecho de Fazzbear (la parte sin dientes)

-Solo tuve que apuntar justo en el punto indicado cuando abriste la boca, gracias.

-¡PUTA!

-oh, muchas gracias viniendo de tu parte, lo tomare como un cumplido…..je je.

La miro con ganas de destriparla sin embargo la cara cínica no se borraba del rostro del ser humano de piel oscura.

-¿Qué paso osito?... (Lentamente se acercó a su oído)….. _¿No te puedes mover?_

Disfrutando de la escena cerró la segunda boca para sentarse sobre él.

-"pobrecito"….para la próxima elige mejor a tu personal….oh, que tonta soy, ¡no habrá próxima vez!...ups.

* * *

El ex restaurantero vio a la cosa que lo usaba de silla, sacar una granada dispuesta a sacar el seguro con la boca…..Mientras ella , el o lo que fuera se disponía hacerlo, él pudo jurar por un instante ver los espíritus de Jeremy Fitzgerald, springtrap, sonriendo psicóticamente junto a Sr. Wu , el mayordomo Federico….No podía dejarlos vivos, nadie que traiciona a Tobías Fazzbear queda vivo….Solo Pria no sonreía, Pria, Golden Frida…Mi único amor, casi lamente mandarte a matar junto al resto…Casi…También casi lamenta que Yerko, Mikel o como quiera llamarse el hijo de Fitzgerald, y springtrap lograra escaparse del asesino que contrato. Casi lo lamenta ya que está convencido de que cuando logre salir de esta, personalmente ira por el…

"La tipa" estaba a punto de quitarle el seguro a la granada….

-espera, negociemos.

-no hay nada que yo quiera de ti.

-¡¿NADA?!...¡MIRA A TU MALDITO ALREDEDOR!... Hurricane está en ruinas.

Lecter se detuvo, observando el lugar manchado de sangre, las palabras del anciano hacían eco...

-Desde que morí…. ¿qué ha pasado?...Pasamos de ser la ciudad de Utah más creciente a parecer un barrio bajo de New York…..Llenos de murallas ralladas, droga, crack, desempleo, bandas criminales peleándose por el derecho a un pedazo de territorio…Si me dejas vivir, puedo arreglar…..Puedo …..

-ya cállate, no te creo.

Doris estaba lista, tenía el seguro entre sus dientes…

 _-arg, todavía no…_

* * *

Un garfio en señal de amenaza fue puesto alrededor de su cuello, foxy con ojos destellantes estaba detrás de ella.

-…primero este desgraciado tiene que decirnos ¿Dónde están Roxanne y Josh?

Golden Freddy se unió a la charla….

-Y Smithy.

Bonnie soltando una cabeza de zombie que hace poco uso de marioneta, se unió a la charla…

-Hey, no se olviden de Michelle.

Quien una vez fue el dueño de toda Hurricane, Utah. Señor de emplear a pobres diablos por $120 dólares la semana para que una vez por noche arriesgue la vida con animatronic tratando de meterlo en un traje lleno de alambres. En una empresa que no se responsabiliza de lesiones y/o desmembramiento….Supo que esta era su oportunidad de oro….

-Les diré lo que quieran si…le cortan la garganta a este trolo.

Todos los animatronic sonrieron psicóticamente….Cortar un cuello no era su estilo, preferían cosas más complicadas pero si ese era el precio.

* * *

Mike Schmidt en shock miraba tal escena dantesca…Por un lado estaba su novio con su gancho listo para hundirlo en la tierna carne humana…Por el otro estaba quien lo ayudo en su momento de flaqueza con el seguro de una granada entre los dientes, listo para hacerlo explotar.

Con Bonnie, Goldie y Freddy apostando sobre ¿Qué pasara primero? ¿El corte de garfio o el seguro de la granada fuera de esta?, Chica daba risitas como una niña pequeña que mira su caricatura favorita.

¿Sera capas de permitir esto? ¿Permitir que maten a quien técnicamente ha sido como "una madre" para el para saber dónde están sus hijos?

Una idea, una idea, una idea, una idea, una idea….Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, algo que evite que deba elegir…..Cualquier cosa….

-¡Levantar la pizzería!

La gente completa miro a Mike como si se hubiera vuelto loco…Hasta hubiera jurado que los zombies que ahora eran solo cabeza también estaban sorprendidos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

¿Sera capas de permitir esto? ¿Permitir que maten a quien técnicamente ha sido como "una madre" para el para saber dónde están sus hijos?

Una idea, una idea, una idea, una idea, una idea….Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, algo que evite que deba elegir…..Cualquier cosa….

-¡Levantar la pizzería!

La gente completa miro a Mike como si se hubiera vuelto loco…Hasta hubiera jurado que los zombies que ahora eran solo cabeza también estaban sorprendidos.

* * *

Todos en aquel instante que parecía sacado de la película de acción más loca y demente de la historia. Miraban al castaño como esperando que de la nada salieran dos enfermeros le pusieran un chaleco de fuerza.

-zorrita, te vas vuelto loco. Arg, necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica.

El travesti a quien el zorro animatronic tenía su garfio en su cuello, hiso un sonido que parecía concordar con el…Lógico ¿Quién es capaz de hablar con el seguro de una granada entre los dientes?

El castaño vistiendo el traje de repuesto de los guardias (ya que el piyama que le dieron su desquitado novio se lo rompió y la ropa con la que llego no la logro encontrar…así que ni modo) Se ajustó la gorra…..Ya que ninguno de ellos entendía su idea a la primera, debía ser más explícito…

-Sr. Fazzbear seamos sinceros….. ¿No extraña ser un restaurantero?

* * *

Tobías Fazzbear pensó en ello…..Era cierto con estos programas demenciales de Tv ganaba 3 veces más que con la pizzería sin embargo….

El olor a queso en las mañanas, matar personalmente a su competencia para ganar lugares nuevos par sus restaurantes, sobornar a los inspectores de salud, poder reírse en la cara de los nutricionistas que luchan por la comida saludable mientras el gana millones vendiendo pizza con extra queso, extra grasosa con bebidas de un 3Lt extra azucaradas….Guardar la sangre del matadero de donde compraba la carne, solo para lanzársela por mangueras a esos roñosos hippies que protestaban en frente de su negocio contra la violencia contra los animales….Engordar a niños rata para luego entregarles a los padres volantes de un campamento contra la obesidad que el mismo formo (y que tuvo que vender durante la crisis que tuvo) AAAHH….Era el cielo para el…..

\- Era el paraíso…Shift, días de gloria pasada.

-No tiene que ser así. Esos días no han terminado.

El líder de la banda, trataba de entender la estrategia de ese ex guardia…. ¿que trataba de obtener con esa chachara absurda?

-Mike, no entiendo…

-Bueno freddy…..Si se calman todos y dejan de… ¡por dios chica, suelta esa cabeza!, no es una marioneta ten algo de respeto.

Con un bufido la pollita soltó su "nuevo juguete" putrefacto, justo cuando se estaba divirtiendo haciendo un monologo con ese pedazo de zombie…. ¡Que injusta es la vida!

-Bien ahora…Foxxy suelta a Doris y Doris suelta el seguro de la granada.

-¡PERO PRINCESA…..!

El castaño se puso las manos en las caderas con un tono de regaño…

-¡FOXYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Con cara de cachorro regañado el pelirrojo soltó la garganta de Lecter, Lecter estaba indecisa ¿sacar el seguro o hacerle caso a Mikey?

* * *

El travesti afro americano miro al animatronic en que estaba sentada para luego mirar el castaño oji azul, luego volvió a mirar a Tobias….Que ganas de meterle la granada sin seguro en su boca o dentro de "otro orificio", hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos en una bola de fuego.

-Prometo que te conviene, deja de morder el seguro y te lo explico.

La versión afroamericana de Marilyn Monroe dejo de mordisquear el seguro, guardando ha granada entre sus ropas, luego levanto su pedazo trasero de viejo que dio un suspiro de alivio mientras la morena levantando una ceja, puso una de sus manos de largas uñas rojas sobre una de sus caderas.

-Espero que lo que tienes en mente sea bueno, encanto.

-Lo será…Te lo juro por la memoria de tu sobrina Ameka.

-Más te vale mi lindo, más te vale.

Schmidt se aclaró la garganta….Esto le recordaba sus días de escolar, cuando tenía que disertar con la mirada atenta de todo su curso…Tranquilo Mikey, no te van a abuchear, lanzar escupitajos o darte una mala nota…..Solo te van a destripar o hacer explotar si la idea les desagrada.

-Ejem…Amigos seamos sinceros…Fazzbear puede ser un viejo egoísta y racista pero un restaurantero en el alma…Y el único que puede sacar a la ciudad del Wc…..

-¡Mike, que…

-Espera Doris, déjame terminar….. ¿En qué iba? ….Chicos ser asesinos a sueldo en un programa de reality les es divertido, lo entiendo pero… ¿no extrañan las funciones?, ¿los cumples? ...¿perseguir guardias desarmados para meterlos dentro de un traje lleno de cables hasta hacerlo puré?, ¿no lo extrañan?

El grupo de Freddy se miró un minuto entre ellos para que al siguiente instante movieran la cabeza positivamente…Esas noches aterrando a pobres diablos, eran oro puro.

-Y tu Doris…. ¿no extrañas la vida que llevabas antes de esto?, ¿no extrañas vivir tranquila y feliz junto a Ameka en tu motel?

-Hay lindo, eso es imp….

-¿sí o no?

-bueno sip….. ¿Que estas tratando de decir?

El castaño puso sus manos en los hombros del confundido descendiente de latinos en abrigo de piel artificial rosa.

-Doris…Conozco a alguien que puede transferir el alma de otros a un cuerpo nuevo.

¿Qué?...Fiuuuuu, pobre niño, pasar tanto tiempo entre robots le ha podrido el cerebro. Sin creerle nada, el pelinegro o pelinegra sarcástica...

-Ja, "graciosito"…Ahora, cuéntame una de vaqueros.

-Doris, es en serio…esteeeee…. ¿Recuerdas al tipo de la tienda de marionetas?

-¡¿estás loco?!

-Doris…Es de verdad, ha revivido a varios…..Lo he visto, créeme.

S miro a L directo a los ojos serios….La intuición de diva le indicaba a la tía de Ameka , que en la voz de su ex inquilino había 0 mentira u engaño.

-Supongamos que te creo… ¿Qué tiene que ver ese maldito viejo de mierda en todo esto?

-¡MÁS RESPETO TROLO INFELIZ O TE JURO QUE….

-¡YA CALLATE VIEJO ASQUEROSO!

* * *

Con gran ira la dueña de motel le dio una fuerte patada entre los dientes al monstruo metálico tirado en el suelo, el pie le dolía muchísimo…..Valió la pena.

T inmóvil también sin poder hablar (la patada le trabo la mandíbula metálica) con indignación miro a la cosa negra volver a sentarse sobre él, sobándose el pie con el que lo pateo.

-Te lo concedo, él es un viejo asqueroso…pero es el viejo asqueroso que tenía contratado a Raúl, quien financio su investigación…Aunque no lo creas Huanquiman es un científico que ama ese monstruo como a un padre, si lo vuelve a contratar….Él puede revivir a todos los que queramos, eso solo pasara si el viejo vuelve a la fortuna.

-No resultara...

-¡por supuesto que resultara!...Puede revivir a Ameka…

-Ameka es un animatronic.

-¿Qué?

El oji azul miraba impactado a la diva regordeta que se sobaba el pie, mientras Freddy y su grupo se quedaron sin palabras por el descubrimiento.

-Luego te explico, es….." _Complicado"._

¡¿Acaso todos excepto Doris, Raúl y él mismo, son robots disfrazados?!...Concéntrate Schmidt, luego tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para cuestionar la humanidad de quienes te rodean.

* * *

-Entonces Raúl puede volver a encenderla…Como lo hará con nuestros niños.

Bonnie quien había estado atento a toda la charla, se cruzó de brazos…. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro que ese desgraciado no los mato o mejor dicho, Reciclo?

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que los niños continúan vivos?...Ese viejo ya debió haberlos vendido como chatarra o….

Goldie indignado le dio un derechazo al conejo, agarrándolo de su chaqueta….Normalmente era tranquilo /serenó y centrado. La situación cambio en el instante en que el guitarrista insinuó que su hijo ...shift….que su Smithy…..

-¡Deja de decir estupideces o….

-¡¿O qué?!...¡¿Qué me vas a hacer osito?!

-argg…. ¡no me provoques!

-¡hui, el osito cariñosito va a pégame!...¡hui!...¡hui!...estoy taaaaaaan "asustado"

Freddy se interpuso separando a sus novios….

-¡dejen las payasadas o los "desaparezco" a los dos personalmente!

Cielos, amaba esos dos…Su amor no le impedía ver que a veces se portaban como idiotas…Le dolía admitirlo pero el conejito morado estaba en lo correcto…Ellos han buscado hasta en los contenedores de basura a sus bebé mientras ese humano era penetrado como una yegua en celo por el pirata de orejas de zorro, ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Espero…por tu "seguridad" Mike, que tengas una base para tus palabras.

* * *

Los ojos del castaño oso moreno destellaron con brillo asesino en forma de amenaza. El zorro pelirrojo sin palabras puso su garfio sobre el hombro del líder del grupo…Impávido con apenas un pequeño destello en sus ojos dorados, planeando la forma en que mataría a Freddy en caso de que le dieran ganas de pasar de una simple amenaza.

Freddy capto lo que Foxy intentaba expresar sin palabras, dando un suspiro para relajarse dejando el brillo asesino de sus ojos. Nunca lo admitirá….De todos, Fox era quien le infundía más respeto (también pavor, de todos él siempre fue el más sádico)….The Fox con una semi sonrisa cínica, quito el garfio del hombro donde descansaba haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que Mike continuara…

-¿Saben por qué sé que nuestro niños están vivos?...Por qué ese viejo ahí tirado es un tacaño de primera….El jamás se desharía de algo que piensa que es suyo, menos de una tecnología sin estar patentada que obtuvo…ejem…..técnicamente "gratis", créanme él debe tenerlos desactivados en alguna bodega…Para activarlos necesitamos dinero, si queremos dinero necesitamos reconstruir la pizzería.

-Oh, también podemos hacer más niños, Arg.

El pelirrojo coquetamente sonriendo con malicia, le dio una palmada en el trasero con su única mano disponible, al humano…..Amaba a sus hijos, sin embargo la idea de tratar de hacer más zorritos con este humano sonrojado, era demasiado tentador para ignorarlo…El encanto del momento fue arruinado por la pollita quien incomoda….

-Fiuuuuuu…. ¡vallase a un motel!, hoy no tengo ganas de verlos coger.

 _-yo también…_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

 _-yo también…_

De entre las sombras la mismísima directora de la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales) Mariana Huanquiman, apareció acompañada de agentes armados.

-Si lo sé normalmente solo me dignaría a salir por un FAE (funcionamiento anormal extraoficial), sin embargo…Ese gordo, mato a una de mis agentes.

* * *

Gohan esposado fue apurado en su andar por el golpe de la punta de una pistola, en su espalda…

-Hola Chica –Chan.

La rubia como si las esposas en las muñecas de su novio fueran invisible, molesta se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

-Me prometiste que te quedarías afuera, me mentiste.

-Lo siento tanto, soy un Baka (tonto) Dobe (escandaloso)

Mariana con un movimiento de mano ordeno que le dieran al gordo calvo otro golpe en la espalda, esa escenita de amor Otaku la estaba enfermando.

-Auch…. ¿de nuevo con la pistola en la espalda?...fiuuuu…."que creativos son"…AUCH.

* * *

De las sombras también salieron esposados Ameka y Raúl…Doris ignorando su pie adolorido, se levantó de su "asiento" como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡¿Ameka?!

-Glup….eeeeeeeesteeeeeeeeeee…ji ji ji…estooooooo…hola tía, tanto tiempo.

-basta de reuniones familiares, vamos a lo nuestro….Déjenla ahí.

-Si directora.

* * *

Un par de agentes vestidos de negro con lentes oscuros, dejaron sobre un tapete el cuerpo de Annabelle, por s cráneo robótico se visualizaba una abertura por donde salían circuitos, cables y líquido hidroneumático que chorreaba dejando un consideraba chaco que manchaba el carísimo tapete persa color carmín.

-Ella se comprometió a responsabilizarse de todo lo que ustedes hagan, ahora que está "fuera de servicio"…..Tendré que matarlos…

El pelirrojo chileno/irlandés levanto sus manos encadenadas en señal de súplica.

-¡Espera!, yo podría repararla, solo por ser tú te doy un 30% de descuento.

La morena de cabello celeste que algunos llaman Ameka, le dio un codazo… Los están a punto de aniquilar y el "genio" se pone a negociar tarifas…Ok, ella no era humana, en resumidas cuentas ella no podía morir, si ser reciclada….Lo último que quería era terminar convertida en parte del acero de una tetera o hervidor.

El señor Huanquiman reacciono por el codazo, negociar un 30% de descuento era inapropiado para una situación mortal….

-Solo porque Ameka me ha abierta los ojos….

La peli celeste sonrió, al fin este loco decía cosas coherentes…

-…es por eso que ofrezco repárala por un 50% de descuento….Ah, y también les regalo esta figurita hecha a mano de mí mismo, 100% roble.

Con una enorme sonrisa, el castaño rojizo saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón, saco la figurita de él haciendo el símbolo de paz con una mano.

* * *

Los ojos de la animatronic adolecente se abrieron como platos, mientras la rubia y el gordo se reían…..Es definitivo, la van a reciclar…Mentalmente rezaba para que en caso de que se convierta en hervidor, llegue a una casa con un filtro de calidad en las tuberías o se va a llenar de sarro.

La Srta. Huanquiman hiso un gesto para que el científico recibiera un golpe de punta de pistola…A él lo mataría primero en caso de que sus planes no resulten...

-Como les decía… Tendré que matarlos o…..Pueden trabajar para mí.

-¿trabajar como agente secreto?, ¡genial!... ¿dónde firmo?

-¿Ustedes en la AAE?..JA JA JA JA JA JA…No me hagas reír Bonnie, ustedes no me sirven ni para limpiarme la nariz….Hablo de reconstruir la pizzería, claro que las ganancias irán directo a la AAE y ustedes se encargarían de…."reeducar" animatronic conflictivos…Si alguno no deja de "desaparecer" gente…

El grupo de Freddy la observo como si se hubiera vuelto loca….

\- Lo sé, lo se…..ok, que si deben "desaparecer" que logan discretamente…..Si no lo logran o se van a la quiebra de nuevo , lanzó una bomba sobre Hurricane y le echó la culpa a los terroristas que estén en el instante en las noticias.

Tobías Fazzbear con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada e inmóvil, desesperado miraba aquella desastrosa situación….En caso de que estos locos acepten, él se transformaría en…en….en… ¡EN UN EMPLEADO!... ¡WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La directora de la AAE estiro su mano enfrente de Freddy Fazzbear…

-¿trato?

-trato.

Tobias ya que solo era capaz de mover la cabeza, comenzó a golpearla contra el piso con la esperanza de destrozarse el cráneo…. ¡Maldición!, su duro cráneo de acero le impedía su objetivo.

* * *

Doris sonriendo con psicopática dirigió su atención al oso animatronic golpeando su cabeza contra el piso…Le pregunto a Marina…

-¿Puedo ser la guardia de seguridad nocturna?

-si.

-¿Puede el encargarse de limpiar los baños y yo puedo dispárale, torturarlo o quemarlo cuando quiera?

La pelinegra de ojos lilas (se hiso un par de cambios, aprovechando que es una animatronic puede cambiar su aspecto cuando se le da la gana), se levantó de hombros mientras salía….

-Has lo que quieras querida, no me importa.

La sonrisa psicopática aumento, Tobías al verla por primera vez en su existencia sintió un escalofrió.

* * *

Antes de salir la directora dijo….

-Liberen a los esposados, tienen 5 min para salir antes que hagamos estallar el lugar, descuiden en tv saldrá que fue por una "fuga de gas"…..Ah, lo olvidaba….No serán administrados por mí….Alégrense, su dueña legal será otra persona.

Mike curioso se alegró, sea quien sea, la nueva dueña de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza en comparación con el viejo, no debe ser tan mala….

* * *

Al otro día…En Londres, Inglaterra.

Una chica de unos 26 años de cabello rojo, llena de pecas, pecho plano y ojos cafés dormía babeando sobre su escritorio mientras sus lentes estaban sobre su cabeza….

Nectarina Brooks era un nombre, escritora fracasada….En 5 años de trabajo ninguno de sus escritorios habían sido considerados….Como en días anteriores, su mente estaba en blanco…Y lo que había escrito, ha sido tirado a la basura por ser considerado copias curte de Harry Potter.

RINNN...RIMMMMMM…..

La chica del susto se levantó de su escritorio, su gata quien dormía en su regazo salió corriendo…

-¡WHAAAAAAAA!...oh, es solo el teléfono….ji ji ji

Asustadiza, era la mejor referencia…Ni los juegos de su hermanito niño rata quien dormía en la habitación de al lado, aguantaba….Lo tétrico no era su fuerte….

-¿y mis lentes?

Buscando sus lentes (que tenía en la cabeza) se pegó con varios muebles ¿Cuáles? Ni idea, sin sus lentes era tan ciega como un topo…Su gordo hermanito con audífono apenas noto que el teléfono sonaba o que su hermana mayor era atacada por los objetos de la casa , lo único que le importaba era pasar la 3 noche de Five Nights at Freddy´s 4 en 3D Holográfica. (La versión en 3D Holográfica no existe, lo invente yo) en su consola con Holo proyector 4252px60.

Brooks llena de moretones se tropezó contra un sillón, con la caída sus preciados lentes cayeron sobre su nariz.

-ahí están.

* * *

Cielos, su casa era un desastre por culpa de su "caminata a ciegas", luego ordena todo antes que su abuela llegue….Pero primero….

-hola.

-hola sexy.

La pelirroja soltó una risita…..Su novia Marina, que trabajaba en mmmmmmm…alguna cosa con The Walt Disney Company, es dibujante o se disfrazaba de princesa en uno de sus parques…Lo que fuera, lo importante era que la amaba.

-¿adivina que?..¡Te encontré trabajo!

-¡de veras!..¡Maravilloso!

-SIII….Como administradora de una Pizzería con Animatronic.

-¿A…A...A...Animatronic?..glup….¿n…n…no…te refieres a esos tétricos personajes que parecen animales, cierto?

La escritora tembló un poco, de niña en sus cumpleaños siempre la llevaban a esos lugares. Nunca le paso nada pero siempre sintió…presintió que detrás de la mirada sin vida de aquellos robots existía algo…..Oscuro.

Era como si se llegaba a quedar mucho tiempo, ellos le harán "no sé qué cosa"…..Una de las razones por el jueguito ese de la pizzería, nunca le agrado.

-Vah, no tienes 4 años…Ya es hora que superes ese miedo tonto.

-Esteeeeeeee…..te agradezco la oferta….

-No me cortes, espera…Te juro que estos dan 0 miedo, son adorables ¡en serio!

Incomoda, la pelirroja pecosa se mordía el labio junto a ponerse a jugar de nervios con el cordón de su antiguo teléfono.

-Mira….Es solo temporal hasta que tú sequia creativa acabe, necesito a una persona que administre todo.

-Yo no sé nada de administración ni de economía ni si quiera se hacer una pizza.

-No importa, necesito a una persona cuerda que mire lo que ocurre y me informe lo que pase…Solo es mirar en una oficina por pantallas de seguridad, anotar e informar, fácil.

-¿a qué te refieres con "cuerda"?

-A nada, mi amor…..a nada…Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Nectarina sentía el pecho oprimido, sus instintos le advertían que nada agradable saldría de esa oferta…Por otro lado, sus compañeros escritores en la editorial donde por el momento (mientras logra escribir un libro que sea lo suficiente decente para ser publicado) trabaja como chica de los cafés. Le decían que a veces hay que cambiar el ambiente para motivar la creatividad.

-acepto.

-Perfecto, te mando el pasaje por avión a Hurricane, Utah.

* * *

La llamada se cortó, dejando a la Londinense con ganas de haberle preguntado más a su novia a distancia a quien conoció en un Chat hace 4 años y la viene a visitar durante el verano.

-¿Utah?

Ella nunca ha salido de Londres, ¿Cómo será Hurricane, Utah?...Por curiosidad regreso a su escritorio en su habitación colocando en Google lo que buscaba…

\- Hurricane, Utah…hogar de la mundialmente reconocida…glup.

El niño rata apenas noto cuando su hermana se desmayó en la habitación de al lado...

-¿he?... ¡maldito Nightmare Freddy! , ¡Voy a vencerte aunque tenga que estar despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana!

El niño no dejaba su juego, mientras que en la otra habitación su hermana con todo y silla en el suelo, fuera de combate.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Eran las 24:00 en punto, era hora del show….

01:00 pm…Hora de moverse, solo un poco…..Lo suficiente para que el guardia se asuste…

02:00…Hora de ir a ver al guardia…Ya conocía la rutina aunque lo trasladaron a un lugar nuevo, solo daría un pequeño vistazo iniciando un juego noche tras noche, puertazo hasta puertazo hasta que la batería de la oficina se acabe y meta al guardia dentro de un traje….Su juego favorito y él era el mej….

¡BANG!

Un animatronic ardilla cayó de espalda con un balazo de escopeta, el chico nuevo en la pizzería estaba listo para cualquier especie de guardia, ninguno lo logro vencer en su local natal en Australia….Había visto todo, menos a un gordo afroamericano guardia travesti de peluca rosada, su ropa era la típica de todo guardia nocturno excepto los zapatos de pacos de imitación leopardo color turquesa…

* * *

Doris quien hablaba por teléfono con su sobrina, retomo el auricular para continuar su charla…

" _-¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

 _-Oh, nada mi linda solo fue la tv…. ¿Cómo va todo en el motel?, ¿les queda confort?_

 _-Yep, todo está bien…Gracias de nuevo por darnos trabajo atendiendo tu Motel, desde que Raúl tuvo que cerrar el negocio por 0 clientela…._

 _-No es nada mi linda….para Madame Panqueque, fue un placer ayudar._

 _-Pensé que ya no usabas ese apodo, tía Doris_

 _-Cuando un título autoimpuesto te queda fantástico, des lucirlo con orgullo._

 _-Es injusto, invertiste mucho en la reparación cuando esa tacaña de Mariana solo aporto una miseria y para más remate a ella queda de jefa y tú solo de guardia nocturna_

 _-Cariño, para mi lucir este uniforme es un placer, lo que me recuerda…Aguántame un tantito"_

* * *

La descendiente de cubanos dejo el teléfono solo un segundo para acercar sus labios a un micrófono con bocina en el baño, usando su voz más varonil reprendió al animatronic que en una pantalla, limpiaba la baño de hombres…

-¡limpia más rápido si no quieres un balazo en el trasero!, ¡Date prisa quiero que estén tan limpios que pueda reflejar mi preciosa cara en ellos y retocarme el maquillaje!

Quien una vez fue Tobías Fazzbear, agachado limpiando con una escobilla, le levanto el dedo del medio...La voz que antes lo reprendió, con tono tétrico...

-¿quieres que valla por ti?

Nightmare Freddy estaba consciente de que su cuerpo ya no era humano, por lo que se podría decirse que fue un escalofrió "imaginario" recorrió su espalda. Maldiciente entre dientes, apuro las escobilladas, jurando que llegaría el día en que recuperaría su imperio perdido…

* * *

Satisfecha, Lecter retomo su charla telefónica regresando a su tono de voz normal…

 _-"Como te decía querida…. Espera un minuto mi linda, una arañita está tratando de entrar por la ventilación y debo darle un zapatazo"_

 _La morena dejo un segundo el auricular para darle un "zapataso" a la "araña" que asomaba la cabeza….El animatronic oveja con el disparo cayo a sus pies…_

" _-He estado meditando….. ¿Sabes que me molesta?, que no estés estudiando._

 _-¡ay, tía!_

 _-¡ay, nada!...mi linda, puedes hacerlo, no como Ameka por razones obvias…..Mira, con el cabello purpura y el fashion emergenci que te hicieron nadie te reconoce Ameka….digo Rebecca...ups"_

 _Freddy apareció con cara de pocos amigos al ver a los dos animatronic con disparos entre los ojos..._

" _-te tengo que cortar, piensa en lo que te digo , madame P es sabia …Y no te preocupes, eres capaz de administrar mi negocio, eres capaz de lo que sea…Solo evita que Raúl vuelva a intentar experimentar con la máquina de bebidas, besitos"_

* * *

La nueva guardia nocturna se arregló la gorra ignorando al ser de apariencia humanizada que en cualquier instante puede tomar su forma verdadera y hacerla churrasco.

-Con esos dos ya van siete…..Se supone que debemos reformarlos en vez de convertirlos en tu "blanco de tiro "personal.

-Vah, cuando acepte este puesto…Según recuerdo, nunca dije que permitiría que me "desaparecieran"…..Es culpa de ustedes por ser profesores mediocres.

-¡Eres un….

El moreno oso está más que dispuesto para "desaparecerla" destellando sus ojos mientras que lentamente retornaba su forma junto a producir su música de ataque característica. Ni dio un paso cuando su cara se topó con la punta de la escopeta.

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tú.

La música se detuvo en seco, competir contra una escopeta de asalto, era una pérdida de tiempo…

-Como sea, solo vine porque el gerente llamo a una reunión.

Retomando su forma humanizada, el castaño de orejas de oso tomo los 2 animatronic ametrallados llevándolos hacia la zona de reparaciones, ahí al lado de un animatronic sin vida (ya saben ¿para qué?), estaba una máquina de reciclaje…

-Lo siento muchachos, solo sirven para esto…Yo se lo dije a Bonnie apenas llegaron, estos chicos son basura…Si les sirve de consuelo, ustedes me ayudaron a ganar un apuesta contra Golden…Ja, pobre osito, él estaba segurísimo que ustedes durarían hasta la mañana.

* * *

Metiéndolos dentro, la maquina chirriando inicio el procesó de convertirlos en latas de bebida…Luego el nuevo "limpia baños" se encargaría de llenarlos con una bebida sabor frambuesa creada por Chica y Gohan (resulto ser que ese par es más creativo de lo que se imaginan) con ayuda del Sr. Huanquiman, un ingreso extra mientras la pizzería se levanta y hablando de pizzería….

-¡Whow! Esta es la primera reunión a la que llegan temprano, sé que odian las reuniones así que seré breve.

Vistiendo una traje barato junto a una corbata desteñida, el gerente del nuevo" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."… Mike Schmidt, ¿Cómo lo logro?, tomaba clases de administración por internet que termino días antes que sus niños, ya saben lo que ocurrió…

-Ok…Primero gracias Gohan por venir sé que no fácil re acostumbrarse al horario de guardia de día.

El gordo calvo solo se limitó a dar un bostezo….

-Los días de prueba han salido excelente, estamos con 0 quejas de padres y tenemos muchas recomendaciones en páginas sociales. Para nadie es misterio que la apertura oficial en esta nuevo barrio, ya que el anterior no era muy…ejem..." _Festivo_ " para realizar fiestas de niños…..Y pronto llegara la administradora…

-"espía de la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales)", querrás decir…

Chica ante el comentario de Golden Freddy se incomodó…. ¡En el nombre de la pizza!, ese chico rubio sin ojos era tan desconfiado…

-¡Qué horror goldie!, ¡qué mal pensado eres!...Ella no es espía ni nada, es solo la novia desempleada de Mariana que la contrato por lastima para que dejara de servirle café tanto a seudo pomposos escritores hipsters y como a los que fingen serlo.

Todo el personal miro sorprendido a la chica del babero y vestido amarillo, ¿Cómo ella obtuvo esa información?

-¿Qué?, somos amigas en Facebook.

Calma Mike respira….No es fatal, solo ignora al pelirrojo que te desnuda con la mirada y continua con la reunión...

-Ejem…..Retomando, si queremos que el negocio reflote debemos dar la imagen queeeeeee….

La palabra, la palabra que pensaba le costaba relacionarla con este local tétrico…

-Glup...hm…Dar la imagen de ser "tiernos", significa que no quiero ver más noticias de extraños asesinatos con garfio, rascuños e incluso mordidas a bandas criminales hasta hacerlos puré…..Agradezco el gesto y ha disminuido en algo la delincuencia sin embargo, tiene que parar. Un día de estos "quien sea el responsable" va a ser atrapado con "las manos en la masa", lo queramos o no…Así que, quiero que pare.

Bonnie miro al grupo buscando al responsable. Él no fue ya que trataba de encontrar la ubicación de su hija… Mientras foxy, chica, freddy, Tobías e incluso Otonashi….Silbaban mirando a cualquier lado fingiendo ignorancia absoluta sobre el tema.

-Según la Directora Huanquiman, su novia…ejem….la administradora, llega en aerolíneas Patito mañana a las 22:00, la iré a buscar así que por favor….por favor, por sus hijos, por mis hijos o lo que sea que crean, ¡no desaparezcas a nadie mientras ella este aquí!, necesitamos dar una buena impresión. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Cuándo nos vas a decir dónde están?

El ex restaurantero ahora animatronic, encendiendo un puro contesto con un tono despreocupado, como si le preguntaran la más grande estupidez de su vida…

-Cuando el infierno se congele.

6:00 en punto, lo salvo la campana….

* * *

Al otro día

Agradeciendo al universo que el tortuoso viaje acabara, una chica con polera de batman, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas rojas. Bajaba del avión…

-Awwwwwww… ¡el peor viaje de mi vida!, auch….¡esa silla se la compraron a los picapiedra!

Cansada, con la espalda adolorida y las piernas hinchadas….La pecosa pelirroja de Londres bajaba de un avión en un viaje de 10 horas, lleno de turbulencias, un gordo a su izquierda que no dejaba de vomitar, un bebé a su derecha que lloraba a todo volumen en brazos de su madre, quien daba la impresión de estar preocupada por delegarle el problema a una aeromoza y una niñita mimada sentada atrás, quien no paraba de patear el respaldo de su silla mientras sus padres estaban ocupadísimos revisando sus mensajes de Facebook en sus celulares.

" _La clase económica tiene tanta calidad como la clase ejecutiva_ " ¡mi trasero!...Y la película ¡por dios santo!, Mariana puede abogar todo lo que quiera hasta quedarse sin voz, sobre la calidad del entretenimiento de su línea económica…..¡Pero estar viendo por 10 horas una mal hecha de Kung Fu Panda, que se trababa en el final y se reiniciaba con un chirrido que asustaba al bebe llorón cada vez que lograba dormirse….!

-Respira Necta, lo desagradable ya paso.

* * *

Relájate Brooks, estas en tierra…Según internet y el volante que te mando tu novia junto al pasaje, este lugar es…. Los ojos de la oji café se abrieron como platos, al salir del aeropuerto con su maleta roja con ruedas en la mano izquierda y su cartera color rosado claro en el hombro derecho...

-¡¿HM?!

Esperando estar equivocada, saco el volante en donde se ilustraba el típico pueblito de las películas americanas, donde todos se conocen, el pasto es verde, la gente sonríe y el sol ilumina confortablemente el lugar…En vez de eso se topó con un lugar donde el pasto no ha sido regado, lleno de grafitis, gente tomando en las calles y el smog…Huf…..ella ha vivido en ciudad pero el aire de este lugar le resecaba la garganta junto a resecarle los ojos….

-Puag, ¿Qué es esa peste?

Con un pañuelo se tapó la boca, a unos pasos estaba instalada una fábrica manufacturera de carne porcina…Lo único que concordaba con el volante era el anuncio verde que decía "Bienvenidos a Hurricane, Utah, el lugar más alegre de todo E.E.U.U"

-" _el lugar más alegre_ "….." _Como no_ "….Un tranquilo trabajo en un pueblito sureño sin delincuencia, era demasiado bono para ser verdad.

Este lugar daba la impresión de ser Post Apocalíptico, si no fuera por el grupo de gente tirada en la calle tomando…..A la policía los saco y ahora en su reemplazo llega un bus lleno de adolescentes provenientes de un reformatorio a limpiar los grafitis….

* * *

-¡MI CARTERA!

De la nada salió un tipo que corriendo le quito su bolso…..De una esquina salió otro hombre, adonis no era sim embargo…De estatura mediana, delgado sin músculos, cabello castaño, ojos azules y en sus 30s…Era belleza peculiar, embobada vio al tipo caer encima del ladrón recuperando su bolso…

-¿Es turista?, le juro que estos robos son poco comunes por aquí, tenga.

-gr…gracias…..Soy Cartera…digo….Brooks, Nectarina Brooks…..lo siento tanto , es que estoy tan nerviosa…..ups….digo…hola…digo…..oh, ya ni se lo que digo…..ups

Mal momento para que recordar que ella es bisexual, por todos los cielos, ojala que su sonrojo pase desapercibido…

-Eres justo la chica que estaba buscando.

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡broma!

-Yep, soy Mike Schmidt el Gerente de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, mucho gusto.

Este hombre con tierna sonrisa le dio la mano, ella tímidamente correspondió el saludo…

-Encantada Sr. Schmidt

-Oh, vamos….."Sr. Schmidt "me hace sentir viejo, llámame Mike a secas.

-Ok….okey, Mike.

-Lamento la demora el tráfico a esta hora es del terror, venga conozco un motel que hace ver a los hoteles 5 estrellas como vertedero… ¡No, no es lo que imagina!, no me mire como si fuera un pervertido, el motel es para que tenga donde dormir, ya que tengo entendido que usted no tiene donde hospedarse ¿o sí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente esperando verse menos boba de lo que se sentía en este instante…Ok, mientras sus lentes continúen donde deben estar, el mundo está perfecto...

-¿El motel es bueno?

-¡De lo mejor!...La dueña es una vieja amiga, gran fan de Marilyn Monroe. Venga la llevare en mi auto hasta ahí para que desempaque y luego iremos al local para que se oriente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…

-¡REPITELO!

El grupo de Freddy arrincono al ex humano en el único lugar libre de cámaras, la zona de reparación…

-Tal como lo escuchaste Foxy, están muertos…Sus niños ahora son metal de reciclaje, a menos….

-A menos?

El ex restaurantero le importaba un pepino tener el garfio del pirata en su cuello, pronto obtendría lo que quería...

-Guarde las memorias y se les entregue a mi leal Raul…Con ellas solo tienen que volver agh…asm….

-¿Qué?

-Se las daré, dejare que el Sr .Huanquiman les explique todos los ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Del procedimiento pero primero…..Quiero a cambio la cabeza de ese trolo en una charola de plata.

El oso animatronic de dos bocas, detrás de su espalda saco una charola de plata genuina.

-Usen esta para traérmela….Para endulzar el trato, también les diré ¿Dónde está Yerko?, ¿recuerdan a Yerko? Sé que si….Apenas esa rata se libró de mi asesino, larga historia….hm….lo he investigado a fondo….Tráiganme la cabeza del guardia nocturno y tendrán tanto a sus hijos como la dirección del responsable por sus muertes, ¿aceptan?

Este viejo astuto, existía un 50% que sea tan solo otra de sus tretas y 50% de que….El otro porcentaje era lo que hacia la propuesta tan tentadora.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Tobías Fazzbear: Nightmare Freddy se comenzaba a impacientar con la indecisión de estos sujetos... ¡VAMOS ES FACIL!

-Tienen dos opciones: a) Me entregan la cabeza de ese trolo en esta bandeja que salve de mi mansión, b) Pierden la oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscan: sus hijos y al puto Yerko. Elijan.

Freddy Fazzbear se acariciaba el mentón pensativo…..Ninguna de las opciones le agradaban…Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro…

-Opción c: Nos dirías lo que queremos saber…

* * *

Horas después….En una autopista….

Silencio, silencio incomodo…..4 horas escuchando la radio local, en síntesis: Luego de ir a buscar a la "niñera" que Mariana les mando, ahora se encontraba con ella metido en un taco. Horas de gente que hasta las 3 de la madrugada continuaban tocando la bocina junto con lanzarse palabras de "dudosa reputación"….Solo atenuados por la música de rancheras, ¡4 horas de rancheras!. Tanto el castaño como la pelirroja estaban hartos de escuchar a un cantante cantar sobre la época en que Hurricane, Utah las vacas pastaban por las colinas….

¡Vamos Mike! Tienes que dar una buena impresión, veamos…..MMMM… polera de batman, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas rojas, esta chica debe ser fan de DC….

-yyyyyyyy…..ejem….

La chica pelirroja de lentes sin animo desvió su mirada de la ventana que daba a un hombre en su auto deportivo quien no paraba de sacarle la madre al conductor del auto que tenía enfrente, al conductor del auto en donde ella viajaba…

-¿si?

-esteeeeeee…. ¿te gustan los comics?

-Nah.

¡Maldición!... ¿quién lleva una polera como esa sin gustarle los comics?... ¡Oh rayos!, volvió a mirar por la ventana, piensa Mike Schmidt piensa….

-He, Nectarina es un nombre común en Inglaterra, ¿no?

-En realidad, mis padres eran excéntricos.

La Londinense volvió a prestarle atención….Es su imaginación o…. ¿le está coqueteando?, la sola idea la hiso sonrojar…

-¿te sientes bien?

-Yoooooooo…"ji,ji,ji,ji"…esss….calor, "huf"….(fingiendo estar acalorada, se abanicó con sus manos)…..Londres es un lugar frio. Ok no tan frio como otros lugares de Europa…

-Entiendo, he visto en Tv que siempre esta nublado.

La recién llegada, con un tono de voz coqueto que el pueblerino no noto…

-Entonces…. ¿a qué viene el interés por el origen de mi nombre?

-Oh, es que me pareció muy bonito.

-¿en serio?

El oji azul estaba tan concentrado en conseguir mover el auto lo que pudiera, que tampoco noto cuando Necta comenzó a jugar con su cabello coquetamente…

-Si tanto quieres saber "señor curioso"….Nectarina es un tipo de Durazno…."muy dulce", también dicen que es el nombre de la nieta de Oberon y Titania, una chica tan "dulce" como tu fiel servidora.

-Aja.

\- "Mike Schmidt" ¿es un nombre común de por aquí?

-Si…..creo…Leí una vez en Wikipedia que mi apellido en Alemán significa "herrero"

-¿De verdad?...Cuéntame más.

Uhyyyyyy…..Este hombre sexy….. Brooks tenía novia, sin embargo…..Nada daña lo que no se comenta, lentamente acerco una de sus manos a la del conductor, sin que este lo notara…

-Dicen que Mike es una referencia a Michael, un ángel ¿es cierto?

-¡¿De verdad?! whow , que inteligente eres.

La oji café recobro su sonrojo….

-Gra…Gracias.

-Ni te imaginas la sorpresa que se va a llevar mi novio, él está convencidísimo mis padres me nombraron en honor a Mikey Mouse.

-¡¿NOVIO?!

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-N…no…."ji,ji,ji"….eeeeesteeeeeeee…¿Cuánto falta para llegar al Motel?

¡Que metida de Pata!, el primer chico lindo en años y resulta ser Gay….. ¡Y para más remate con su reacción a quedado de homofóbica!...

-Srta. Brooks, yo pensé que usted al ser lesbiana no le incomodaría que yo tuviera novio.

"Lindo", esto me saco por tratar de ponerle los cuernos a Mariana…..Escritora fracasada y metedora de pata profesional….En su vida pasada debió ser puta psicópata despiadada para que el karma la joda de este modo impresionante…

-Corrección Bisexual….Lo siento, me pongo idiota cuando estoy agotada.

"Y sudada"…..El olor a transpiración le llegaba a Schmidt como una cachetada. Esta chica de 26 necesita compararse un mejor desodorante…..Recuerda Mikey, es la nueva dueña, debes ser un caballero…. ¿Debe comentarle que el Motel tiene duchas, donde puede quitarse el hedor del cuerpo ?... ¿Debe comentarle que en Estados Unidos también hay Jabón? .No, es inadecuado e insultante además de que con solo mencionarlo, la nueva jefa lo ponga de "patitas en la calle"…

-Olvídelo…..Pondré el aire acondicionado para que se le pase el calor.

* * *

Una hora después….

-Firme aquí.

-Muchas Gracias.

La Srta. Brooks quedo gratamente sorprendida al llegar. El Motel resulto ser más limpio, lindo y ordenado de lo que esperaba…La administradora Rebecca, era una chica afroamericana en sus 16/17 de cabello castaño que tenía una dulce sonrisa que le recordaba a la de su abuela….En eso pensaba cuando un volante de "Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza" en un distribuidor de volantes, llamo su atención…La joven administradora lo noto mientras la recién llegada tomaba curiosa, uno de los volantes…

-¿Es Fan Five Nights at Freddy´s?

A Ameka…¡perdon!..."Rebecca" , gracias a la popularidad del juego a recibido a varios fans , la idea de crear un tour por enfrente del restaurante, fue idea de su Tía….Solo espera que la visión "tierna" que están tratando de dar a la pizzería no arruine los ingresos del Tour…

-No en realidad, no me agradan ese tipo de juegos. Prefiero a "Angry Brids"…. ¿Puedo llevarme el volante? mi hermanito adora esos juegos.

-Obvio para esos son, llévate los que quieras.

Otra razón para estar gratamente sorprendida…A pesar de los miles de millones de Billones de comentarios sobre este pueblo que encontró en foros de internet, básicamente se resumen en: "Zona de muerte inminente a manos de Muñecos asesinos"….A pesar del pésimo viaje, el robo de su bolso y su momento homofóbico, este lugar es más tranquilo de lo que imaginaba e incluso se atrevería a decir que es adorable, tal vez se compre una casita cerca para traer de vacaciones a su familia…

* * *

A unos pasos de la nueva dueña de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza….

" _-¿estás seguro de querer llevarla allá?..."_

Raúl Huanquiman vistiendo un traje de conserje entre susurros hablaba con el nuevo gerente de la pizzería…

" _-….es una locura incluso para mí, una maldita locura._

 _-Tiene una oficina allá, no puedo evitar que valla. Prefiero llevarla yo mismo a que llegue cuando…"desaparezcan" a un tipo._

 _-¡Vamos Mikey!, ¡usa la puta cabeza por una vez en tu vida!...Esa chica vive en el mundo de "My Little Pony "y la vas a llevar de golpe al mundo "gore"….Déjala descansar, llévala de día. Que el gordo de Otonashi se encargue de pasearla por el lugar, le compre un algodón de azúcar y la mande de vuelta a Europa._

 _-Tiene 26 años, no es una niñita."_

El cabello castaño rojizo de ascendencia chileno/irlandés, le susurro con extremada seriedad...

" _-Es la perra de Mariana, si le llega a "desparecer"…Esa loca te va a colgar de los testículos"_

* * *

La sola imagen mental de la peli negra realizando el acto que su creador menciono, le provocó un fuerte escalofrió al ex guardia nocturno. Existen cosas peores que un animatronic te meta dentro de un traje lleno de cables hasta acerté puré: Una de ellas es que te cuelguen de….

-EEEEEEssteeeeee…..ejem….¿disculpe?, ¿Sr. Schmidt?

M se volteo en dirección a la voz, esperando que el origen de esta no estuviera dotada con oídos lo suficientemente agudos como para entender sus susurros…

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Mike.

-Ups…lo siento Mike…..Estoy agotada por viaje, me gustaría dejar la visita al local para mañana.

-Como no, será un placer llevarte.

-Ok, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños "jefa"

Al ver a la pecosa chica tomar su llave para irse a dormir, el treintañero no podía evitar preguntarse…. ¿Que estarán haciendo Freddy y compañía en este instante?

* * *

En ese Instante en Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza…

-A estado tranquilo… (Soplido para secar las uñas)…..Demasiado tranquilo.

Doris pintándose sus largas uñas de sus manos observaba las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad, en horas los psicópatas que debe cuidar (o matar si se pasan de listos) se han esfumado, ni una imagen de ellos en las cámaras….Esto comenzaba a apestar para Lecter…

-Están tramando algo, puedo apostar mis carísimos tacones turquesa a que es cierto.

Lástima tendrá que dejar su manicura para otra ocasión, dejando sobre su escritorio la pintura de uñas color rojo carmesí, reemplazo la pintura por su escopeta. Si recordaba bien los planos, existía solo un lugar donde no hay cámaras, un lugar donde con solo cerrar la puerta no se escucha nada de lo que ocurre, para evitar que el sonido estridente de la maquina moleste a los clientes…

-¡A ver encantos, tienen 5 min para abrir a puerta o la echo a escopetazos!

Pasaron los 5 min, la puerta de la zona de reparaciones continuaba intacta. Opción fácil: Tirarla a disparos….

-Hm, ando sin ganas de comprar una nueva puerta.

* * *

Opción fácil 2: Usar la llave maestra. Al abrir la puerta la imagen era dantesca….

El ex restaurantero era afirmado por la derecha por Foxy y chica. Por la izquierda por Bonnie y Golden Freddy. Se encontraba de cabeza a unos centímetros de las aspas de máquina de reciclaje, por el líquido hidroneumático que brota de su cabeza, es de suponer que le han dado unas leves repasadas por las aspas.

Cerca del Oso volteado, Freddy tranquilamente pregunto….

-Dinos lo que queremos saber y te dejamos libre…Solo dinos ¿Dónde están los bebés?, si no quieres hacerlo ahora, no problema. _Tenemos hasta las 6 para divertirnos._

Tobías Fazzbear: Nightmare Freddy le dio una mirada suplicante, como implorando a la guardia de seguridad que usara su escopeta para evitar que estos dementes lo convirtieran en latas de bebida (soda, refresco)

La versión afroamericana Travesti de Marilyn Monroe en traje de Guardia Nocturno, en silencio cerró la puerta. Sus preciadas uñas no se arreglan solas. Doris se considera un adulto responsable, ¿saben cómo llama a esa actitud...mmm?..."Tener Prioridades".

* * *

¿Pueden esperar hasta el cap 18.?. Mientras esperan….

De Nuevo en la Pizzeria (Pre-cuela de "Levantando la Pizzeria")

s/10878734/1/De-Nuevo-en-la-Pizzeria

Secreto Pirata

s/11577533/1/secreto-pirata

Mi persona Favorita

s/11079317/1/Mi-persona-Favorita

La leyenda de Five Nights at Freddy s

s/10840715/1/La-leyenda-de-Five-Nights-at-Freddy-s

Algo sobre freddys que deberías saber

s/10860813/1/Algo-sobre-freddys

Hola Idiota

s/11269270/1/Hola-idiota

-Otros fanatics de otras series:

-Generador Rex:

¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

s/7048039/1/que-tiene-el-que-no-tenga-yo

¿Sabes lo que es amar a un hombre sin alma?

s/7467791/1/Sabes-lo-que-es-amar-a-un-hombre-sin-alma

Reflexión

s/7160912/1/Reflexi%C3%B3n

El día del padre según Seis

s/7098993/1/El-d%C3%ADa-del-padre-seg%C3%BAn-Seis

Obsesión

s/7066347/1/Obsesi%C3%B3n

aprendiendo a bailar vals

s/7065937/1/aprendiendo-a-vailar-vals

sueño

s/7057570/1/sue%C3%B1o

Pensamiento tonto

s/7047809/1/pensamiento-tonto

-Naruto:

Dolor

s/11726527/1/Dolor

-Scooby Doo:

Desaparecidos

s/7326030/1/Desaparecidos

-Inside Out (Intensamente):

Juntas

s/11577541/1/juntas

carta de tristeza para riley

s/11323729/1/carta-de-tristeza-para-riley

-Simpsons:

Hola Soy Milhouse Van Houten

s/11043567/1/Hola-Soy-Milhouse-Van-Houten


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Doris silbando su canción favorita Insanity de Miku Hatsune, se limaba las uñas luego de terminar de pintarlas/secarlas, solo un toquecito final para darles la forma apropiada….Lo sabía, era tonto que una "mujer" de su edad le gustara música de un personaje de un videojuego. Le era imposible no aprenderse la letra ya que Ameka…..ups….."Rebecca" le encantaba ese juego junto con los creppypasta….Esa chica necesita leer o tener pasatiempo más tranquilos, los necesitara si algún día decide (y espera que ocurra) regresar a la escuela…Pasatiempos como por ejemplo, las cosas que a su tía le gustaban hacer, como por ejemplo el tejido a crochet…..Doris odiaba la violencia frutal…

Eso pensaba mientras Tobías Fazzbear era torturado por los animatronics en un cuarto sin cámaras y sin sonido. Estaba consciente de eso….Le importaba más que sus adoradas uñas largas quedaran presentables…

-Listo, largas y sin bordes filosos...Ja, soy tan buena que ganaría un concurso de manicuristas.

Sus uñas quedaron tan lindas que hasta le daban ganas de sacarles una foto y enmarcarla…Dando una leve vistazo sobre una de las puertas abiertas de su oficina en dirección a la zona de reparaciones preguntándose…. ¿El viejo continuara en una sola pieza?

* * *

La imagen del anciano atrapado dentro de Nightmare Freddy, siendo convertido en latas de bebida (soda, gaseosa, refresco) le producía placer… ¿sexual?...no, de otro tipo….Le encantaría estar presente…..A pesar de las ganas que tenia de ver sufrir a Tobías lenta y satisfactoriamente (para ella) , se contuvo….Finge ignorancia Lecter o tendrás que pagar a la Sra. Huanquiman los daños…¿Del animatronic?...NO…De la maquina recicladora, con lo complejo que es ese desgraciado lo más probable que a medio cuerpo introducido la atore…

\- Ya estoy escuchando los gritos de Mariana por la Maquina rota…. ¿He?, ¿Qué hace a esta hora?, su turno comienza en unos horas.

En una de las cámaras, en específico la que daba a la entrada del local. Se veía claramente un gordo de ascendencia asiática con poca cabellera. El hombre en traje de guardia llevaba una gran caja entre sus manos.

-Adivina nunca he sido…Gohan volvió a perder su llave.

Llevando su escopeta (por si las moscas, nunca está de más llevar un "seguro de vida" al caminar por estos pasillos nacidos de la mente enferma del creador de ese horripilante juego) levanto su gordo trasero del cómodo sillón de barbero donde estaba….

-Ups, la linterna.

¿Dónde dejo la linterna?...Las luces del corredor eran un desastre, ir solo con la escopeta siendo incapaz de ver ni tu propia nariz con psicópatas robotizados libres por ahí es un suicidio…

-Linterna….linterna….linternita ¿dónde te deje?

La última vez que la vio, estaba… ¡DEBAJO DE LA SILLA!. Agachándose (sin doblar las rodillas) , alzando su gran trasero busco el objeto tan deseado….

 _-Buen culo._

Foxy semi escondido desde una puerta abierta espiaba al travesti guardia, era el trasero más grande que ha visto…..Nah, el de su "zorrita" es mil veces mejor. Después de horas de "sana y civilizada conversación" con Nightmare Freddy , al recibir siempre incoherencias decidió pasear un rato para aclarar su mente.

El pirata le era innecesario "desaparecer" a este trolo, de un modo u otro Tobi cantaría como un pajarito….Pensándolo bien, nunca está de más "desaparecer" un guardia. Es un acto justificado, más aun cuando es un guardia que disfruta joderte (no del modo a que a él le gusta).

* * *

En silencio, saboreando cada segundo de distracción del moreno…Tomo su forma verdadera, abriendo su boca llena de dientes afilados, una boca que sería la envidia del "lobo feroz" (si este existiera)…Hace tanto tiempo que no hace su característico "IGHHHHH"…..Que... ¡Sniff, sniff!…le da nostalgia….Tantos recuerdos de guardias gritando…..¡sifth!….

\- Tsk, tsk….¿necesitas algo, precioso?

¿De dónde demonios saco esa pistola?...El zorro pelirrojo impactado con su boca abierta completamente termino con la punta de una pistola dentro de esta….Doris sonriendo psicopáticamente, con la pistola en su mano derecha y la linterna en su mano izquierda….

-Una chica sabe mantener el misterio y sus secretos _…"querido"_

La versión Travesti afroamericana de Marilyn Monroe, disfrutando el desconcierto del zorrito le guiño un ojo…

-Te debes estar preguntando…"¿Dónde se guarda las pistolas?"…eso…. es… un secreto que Madame Panqueque, no anda con de humor para compartir.

El pirata se encontraba en un predicamento…..Era consiente que capaz de cerrar su boca cercenándole el brazo…También era consciente de que al hacerlo "ella" dispararía, "ella" perdería su brazo, el perdería su vida (si al modo en que existe actualmente se le puede llamar "vida")

Vah, saben lo que dicen "animatronic que huye, vive para desaparecer a un guardia otra noche"….Con este pensamiento el oji ambar alejo su peligrosa mandíbula del brazo, tomando su forma humanizada….

-Vah, al cabo que ni quería.

Silbando, con su garfio y su única mano metalizada en los bolsillos, regreso a la zona de reparaciones. En ese lugar tenia disponible a un tonto con quien "jugar" hasta que el reloj dieran las 6.

-Huf, estuvo cerca.

Secándose el sudor de su frente con un brazo, agradeció encontrar por casualidad esa pistola vacía junto a la linterna…

-La próxima no la cuento. Debo preocuparme de recargar más seguido.

Lecter dejo la pistola sobre su escritorio, lo siguiente fue sacar un rollo de cinta adhesiva de papel de cajón…. ¿Para qué?...Para pegar la linterna a su confiable escopeta.

* * *

Afuera….

Gohan Otonashi cansado de llevar la pesada caja entre sus brazos, miraba nerviosamente el reloj de pared que se veía por la puerta trasparente de la entrada…

-Huf…huf…..Mike Baka…huf…huf….¿qué hay aquí? ¿Piedras?

Su plan de descansar esta noche para visitar en la subsiguiente a su novia amarilla, fue cancelado por el gerente que a las 2 de la mañana se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de despertarlo con una ruidosa llamada de celular, pidiéndole que fuera a buscar una caja "Importantísima para el futuro de la pizzería"…

-"Importantísima"…fiuuuu…al Baka castaño se le subió el ego a las nubes.

La misteriosa caja de cartón sellada venía con un cartel pegado:" Frágil"…Más allá de ese cartel, no disponía de más información…¡Oh Son Goku!...¡¿y si aquí dentro vienen las partes de sus hijos?!. , glup….Ese teme( bastardo) novio Uke de Foxy ha estado investigando sobre el paradero de sus niños, eso no le era desconocido….Glup…..La sola de idea de tener que armarlos de uno, pieza por pieza…¡Dobe!...Aleja esas tonterías de tu mente…El novio de Chica movió su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, intentando de alejar los miedos de su cerebro…

-¡Basta!...Debo dejar de ver tanto anime gore antes de ir a dormir.

El pelinegro cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontraba listo para lanzar un discurso de insultos por hacerlo esperar tanto…

-¡¿SABES LA HORA QUE ES?!...¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO POR VENIR A MOLESTAR A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!

El grito del guardia nocturno aniquilo sus intenciones. Ese grito le recordaba a los regaños de su madre. La voz era diferente a la de ella…..El tono era similar…

-Konbanwa (Buenas noches) Lecter -San…. Gomen nasai(perdón) sé que a estas horas estas ocupadísima , perdóname onegai shemtzu (te lo suplico) Doris….No quise ser grosero contigo.

El fan de Marilyn Monroe de Japonés no entendía ni J…..MMMM, supongamos que lo que acaba de decirle es una disculpa.

-¿Qué hay en esa caja, encanto?

-Ni idea, ordenes de nuestro "amado jefecito"

¿Ahora que sorpresita le tendrá prepara Mikey?...Lecter se hiso a un lado…

-Entra antes que pesques un resfriado, mi lindo.

-Arigato(Gracias) colega.

Gohan se encontraba aliviado de al fin poder dejar esa odiosa caja sobre una mesa, en una de las sillas de la misma se sentó, secándose el sudor con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa sudada.

-¡Adelante, encanto!..¡Ábrela!

-Nop…..Si tanta curiosidad te da, ábrela tu misma.

La tía de Ameka..Ups…."Rebecca" casi saltaba de emoción, era como abrir un regalo de navidad. Usando un cuchillo militar que llevaba escondido en un calcetín, abrió la caja…..Al ver el contenido le paso dos cosas: 1- se dio cuenta que la condición física de Otonashi era pésima y 2-

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…

Lo que contenía la susodicha caja era ropa, no cualquier ropa…

\- ¡kawaii (adorable)!, con esa ropita es imposible que los animatronics le den miedo a la nueva dueña.

Lecter intentaba contenerse… ¡era imposible!, la carcajada era incontrolable que hasta le llegaba a doler el estómago de tanto reírse, afirmándose en el borde de la mesa, comenzó a calmarse...

-Ja...ha… ¡se van a querer morir!

* * *

La noche siguiente…

La banda de Freddy Fazzbear aprovechando que hoy Mike Schmidt el legendario guardia que sobrevivió a las 5 noches, tampoco asomaría su nariz por sus dominios. Se dispuso a darle a Tobías Fazzbear: Nightmare Freddy otra ronda de "sana y civilizada conversación" hasta que rebele lo que ellos quieren saber….

-¿De dónde salió esta caja?

Bonnie al lado de la maquina recicladora encontró una caja semi abierta, el sarcástico conejo morado por curiosidad echo un vistazo dentro...

-¡Esto es una pésima idea!.

El Día subsiguiente…

-¡Es una maravillosa idea!

Nectarina maravillada le daba el visto bueno a los nuevos trajes…..¡De bebés!..Awwww…¡se veían tan adorables con sus trajecitos con blondas , esos mamelucos estilo Teletubbies y sus instrumentos hechos de caramelos!

-Te felicito Mike…Awwww... ¡Son tan tiernos que dan ganas de comérselos!

-Ejem, entonces ¿aprueba las nuevas vestimentas?

-¿Es broma?... ¡me fascina!

-Me agrada escucharlo "Jefa"…Gohan, ¿Por qué no aprovechas de llevar a la dueña por los pasillos? Para que tenga tiempo de familiarizarse con el local antes de la inauguración oficial.

-Ok, Ba….Ejem…Digo, como usted diga.

Mientras el guardia de Día le hacía un Tour a la pelirroja, los animatronic sin palabras le dieron una mirada de "te vas a morir" a Schmidt. Este ignorándolos encendió un cigarrillo, lo han tratado de matar tantas veces de modos inimaginables, que una amenaza más a la cuenta no le da ni frio ni calor.

* * *

Esa misma noche en las instalaciones de la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales), Disney World…

-¿Estas segura?

La Directora Huanquiman conversaba por teléfono con su novia…

-Sip….lo hubieras visto, es el lugar más adorable mundo.

Marian mordiéndose un labio, usando su mano disponible para tomar un vaso de wishky pensaba… ¿3 días desde que llego y ni un indicio de un FAE (funcionamiento anormal extraoficial)?..Hay algo podrido en esta historia….

-Hola… ¿sigues ahí?

-Perdóname, es que me alegre tanto por ti que me quede en shock…Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me hace feliz ver lo contenta que estás en tu nuevo cargo.

-Sip…..Ok, todavía no tengo ideas para un libro pero espero que lleguen pronto….MMM… ¿o tal vez me conforme con ser una simple restaurantera?...Lo consultare con la almohada.

-Hazlo, no olvides llamar, quiero saber todos los chismes.

-JA ja ja…. ¿tú nunca cambiaras?

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo, mi amor.

-Huf…Que chica tan peculiar de la que me enamore, ¿Cuándo me vas a decir en que trabajas? Hasta ahora solo sé que estas en Disney…Seriamente Mariana, si quieres que esta relación resulte, tenemos que tener más confianza.

-Recolecto basura, soy la chica que se encarga de "limpiar" los desastres de la compañía…AHHGGG... ¡qué flojera tengo!, te tengo que cortar. Mi jefe es un tirano y le gusta hacerme levantar temprano.

-Buenas noches, te amo.

-Yo también, ¡Muac!

La llamada se cortó hundiendo (a la ahora teñida de Rubia de pelo corto) en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué será lo que Mike Schmidt estará tramando?

* * *

-Nah, que importa…Mientras no maten a ningún humano yo me lavo las manos….(sorbo de whisky)…..¡PUAJ!...¡A ESTO LLAMAN WISHKY DE 30 AÑOS!...¡ANNABELLEEEEEEE!

El agente Coulson (quien recordaba físicamente al Coulson de Avengers) al escuchar el grito de su jefa, tímidamente (oculto su timidez, con esa mujer era un suicidio mostrar algún signo de miedo así ella) abrió la puerta….

-Directora Huanquiman, Annabelle está muerta…Usted no quiso repararla.

-Uh, es verdad…..Lo olvide completamente, ya que está ahí parado perdiendo el tiempo, ve a traerme un trago de verdad y asegúrate de rebajarle el sueldo a mi secretaria por traerme esta porquería.

-Como ordene Directora.

El hombre de traje y lentes oscuros tomo el vaso con la botella de Whisky, alejándolos de la vista de su jefa….Phil siempre ha considerado a Mariana una "loca de primera categoría", sin embargo era "la loca de primera categoría" que le pagaba un suculento sueldo envidiable por donde se le mire, con suficientes cifras para comprar un Ferrari de Paquete por Mes… Trabajar para ella no lo ponía eufórico pero mientras le continúe pagando fielmente lo que acordaron en su contrato, él va a actuar como un perro fiel…

* * *

Días después en Freddy Fazzbear Pizza…

La estrategia "adorable" de Mike era un éxito rotundo, los padres agarraron confianza de celebrar sus cumpleaños de sus mini "niños rata" en aquel local que se alejaba de las leyendas Gore…

Eso le importaba un bledo a Foxy….Las noches subsiguientes de la "sorpresita" que Mikey les dejo, el bastardo de Tobi luego de arduas sesiones de "sana y civilizada conversación" soltó la bomba: Sus niños al no encontrarles utilidad comercial fueron reciclados hasta la última pieza, convertidos en latas de bebida por la misma maquina recicladora con la que lo han torturado durante semanas.

El pelirrojo iracundo con gusto presionaba el botón de "velocidad máxima"…Sin embargo con lo pesada que andaba la buja Huanquiman, si desaparecía uno de nosotros o nos dañábamos ¡arde troya!...Sin saber ¿Qué creer?...Se contentó con desaparecer a los "animatronic alumnos" que les mandaban….Nadie perdía la cabeza si uno de esos extras "accidentalmente" caían a la máquina de latas recicladas…

-¡Carajo!

¿Todo el esfuerzo no ha valido la pena?..¿Quiere decir que jamás volverá a ver a sus Josh y Roxxana?...¿Tampoco volvería a ver a los niños de Freddy….¿cómo chucha se llamaban?...No interesa, que ese par dejara la faz de la tierra no le provocaba nada…

El pelirrojo pasando su garfio pensativo mientras retomaba sus ropas en vez de esa porquería "bebelona"… (Por las noches podía recuperar las ropas que tanto amaba), guardándola en una caja dentro de cueva….

-hola fox….

La mira de querer asesinarlo violenta y lentamente…Detuvo cualquier intención de saludo por parte del encargado de limpiar los baños…. Nightmare Freddy tomando su cubeta con agua jabonosa, por primera vez en días agradeció tener los baños para esconderse de esos locos, hasta que se le ocurriera el modo de salir ileso de esa pizzería (o de volver a ser el dueño, lo que ocurra primero)

* * *

El anti-social pirata, refunfuñando paso su garfio por la pared pintada de arcoíris mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Antes de encontrar el método de "desaparecer" a Nightmare sin provocar la ira de Mariana, tenía un asunto pendiente en su agenda personal: Mike…..Últimamente el ascenso se le ha subido a la cabeza, está más interesado en hacer que el restaurante genere dinero en vez de mostrar preocupación por sus niños….Esta noche va a averiguar ¿Cuáles son sus prioridades? Por las buenas o por el garfio cercenándole el pesguezo .

MMM…También podría ir por Scott Cawthon, el nerd que creo los jueguitos que los hicieron mundialmente famosos creo una versión llamada "Five Nights at Freddy's World (Abreviado como FNaF World)" que es…..¡AGH!...Versiones de ellos pequeños , adorables y agresivos …¡¿en qué chucha estaba pensando?!

-Nah….Lo de Mike es más importante.

Con esa idea camino en dirección de la oficina del nuevo gerente en busca de respuestas.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

En la oficina del Gerente….

El Gerente Schmidt le daba unos sorbos a su café, sentado enfrente de su escritorio….

-Qué noche tan tranquila…

Su relajo se convirtió en tensión….Sus instintos refinados en base a la locura que ha vivido, el advertían que la tranquilidad era signo de algo malo a punta de ocurrir...

-…..demasiado tranquilo, diría yo.

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba un garfio pasando contra la pared, Mike en silencio puso el café en el escritorio, le puso la tapa al vaso desechable y lo siguiente que hiso fue buscar su pistola en la gaveta de debajo de su escritorio. El confiaba en los animatronic pero por su naturaleza, nunca está de más estar preparado.

Las armas jamás le gustaron…..Pronto comprendió que sin ellas no se mantendrá vivo en este empleo, agradeció pagarse esas lecciones de tiro, también se auto-felicito por mantenerlo en secreto, ni foxy lo sabe.

-¿Qué estarán tramando ahora?

Quitándole el seguro a su arma, la mantuvo fuera de la perspectiva, manteniéndola oculta entre unos papeles…Esperando atento a que el sonido del garfio se detuviera.

Como si una sombra espectral se tratara, la figura humanizada del zorro pirata en una silueta se visualizaba por el vidrio polarizado, mientras la luz de la oficina parpadeaba.

 _-Argh, Sé que estás ahí, "princesa"._

* * *

El tono del pirata demostraba molestia, el castaño desde su haciendo puso su mano dejo de los papeles acariciando su arma.

-Pasa, estoy disponible.

La majilla de la puerta lentamente dio un giro, abriendo la puerta con un chirrido….Nota mental: Comprar WD40, las bisagras se están oxidando.

El pelirrojo impávido se apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-"estoy disponible"….Yar, la corbata te está quitando oxigeno o el puesto te afecta el cerebro.

Mike preparado para que este cínico enfermo tenga preparado, afirmo su pistola listo para disparar…Intentando parecer calmado y normal…

-Foxy, no tengo tiempo para bromas… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El pirata con cuidado se miró su garfio, este destello a la luz de la bombilla de la oficina…

-Cuanta frialdad… ¿Qué paso mikey?..Antes no eras así.

Lo llamo Mikey, mala señal…

-Sigo igual.

-Task…task..task…..nick…error….Antes nos contábamos _todo._

Sonriendo con cinismo, el oji ambar del bolsillo de su pantalón saco unas balas.

-¿De dónde salieron?...Mías no son, deben ser tuyas.

Un destallo asesino ilumino su mirada…El oji azul con horror se dio cuenta que estaba sin balas.

-EIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH.

* * *

Antes de tener cualquier oportunidad de buscar su caja de balas de repuesto, el animatronic asesino dio un salto aterrizándole encima, botándolo al piso con todo y silla. Sus ojos destellando locura, su respiración con vapor de aire caliente y su garfio sobre el cuello del humano. Siendo específicos en la vena yugular...

-Ve que agarraste el gusto por los billetes al igual que el viejo cabron, ¿o no mikey?

-Fo...Foxy…

-¡NO DIGAS MI PUTO NOMBRE!

El pirata temblaba de ira….."Desaparecerlo" no es suficiente, el necesita destripar, oírlo gritar, suplicar…

-¡NUESTOS HIJOS ESTAN MUERTOS Y A TI SOLO TE INTERESA LLENARTE LOS PUTOS BOLSILLOS!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Guardia….

Doris se pintaba las uñas con audífonos con volumen alto, escuchando "éxitos de Miguel Bose"…

 _-"el hijo del capitán trueno…."_

Era una noche tranquila y los dementes que cuidaba sabían que si intentaban joderla, ella les llena la cabeza de plomo a escopetazos, por lo que decidió regalarse "una noche de belleza".

* * *

Regresando a la Oficina del Gerente...

-¡¿Y TU CREES QUE A MI NO ME DUELE?!...¡MALDITO ZORRO DE PORQUERIA!

-¡Yar, ERES UN…

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!... ¡¿YA SE TE OLVIDO QUIEN FUE QUE LOS PARIO?!...¡ESTUVE HASTA LA HORA DEL AJO DANDOLOS A LUZ, MIENTRAS ESTABAS ROCANDO!

El pelirrojo se incomodó de solo recordarlo, tomo una pequeña siestecita y al despertar sus zorritos estaban llorando (lean "De Nuevo en la pizzería" para más información). Impávido le quito el garfio de la yugular, con lo lento que es este humano, fácilmente se lo puede volver a poner.

-Supongamos que te creo que estas "tan dolido" por su pérdida, entonces aclárame una cosita…. ¿por qué continúas trabajando?

-Porque es lo único que puedo hacer.

El pirata se rasco la cabeza con su garfio confundido, y luego dicen que el loco es él….

-¿No lo ves?...Este lugar es lo todo lo que queda, lo único que nos queda. Preservarlo el tiempo que me queda es mi prioridad.

-Vah, no hables como anciano.

-Para allá voy Fox….Ya no soy un jovencito ni Otonashi.

¿Ese es el problema?...Que ese gordo aumente de grasa, no tenía nada que ver con Mikey…

-¡Cuanta vanidad!, que ese otaku raro dejara las maratones por maratones de pizza no significa que tú…

-Hablo en serio.

La mirada de seriedad absoluta del oji azul fue suficiente para que el oji ambar se quitara de encima.

-Mírame, estoy en los 30s. Me quedan 6 décadas únicamente, eso si no me muero antes y seamos sinceros…Con la suerte que tenemos, aunque me "desaparezcas" es muy improbable que termine como tú, con mi alma dentro de un animatronic.

El pelirrojo bajo las orejas triste…..El reloj en su contra, tarde o temprano su "zorrita" será material putrefacto para bolsa de cadáveres. Hecho que desde que lo conocido a querido ignorar.

El castaño como si se hubiera olvidado del "intento de desaparecerlo "(alias: Intento de homicidio), con pose consoladora con cuidando evitar cortarse, con sus manos tomo el garfio y la mano metálica del psicópata con forma de zorro.

-Los niños descansan, el grupo completo….Goldie me lo confirmo con sus poderes.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver….

-Shissssssss….

* * *

El Gerente con calma le puso un dedo entre los labios.

-…Hable con Freddy, les haremos una ceremonia fúnebre honoraria el fin de Semana. Descuida Doris se ocupara de mantener entretenida a Nectarina llevándola a una feria de zapatos.

Schmidt abrazo a The Fox, este cínico asesino demente al contacto cálido una lagrimas o lo que parecían serlo, bajaban de los ojos tétricos del veloz animatronic.

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el baño de hombres….

 _-Toby…_

Tobias Fazzbear alias Nightmare Freddy, intentaba limpiar los restos de vomito de un W.C….Cuando escucho una voz desconocida…. ¿Chica?, ¿Bonnie?, ¿Golden Freddy?, ¿Freddy? .

Subiéndose de hombros, convencido de que fue su imaginación o el fuerte olor a desinfectante que lo hace alucinar. El horripilante osito continúo su tarea…

 _-Toby…._

La luz del baño de hombres comenzó a parpadear, la puerta se cerró de golpe y la luz murió…. ¿De qué estaba asustado?..¡Era un maldito animatronic!, puede con lo que sea.

 _-…..Nos estábamos a punto de ir pero se nos olvidó un detalle…tu._

En el espejo se reflejaron 4 jóvenes animatronics…sus ojos no eran visibles y su sonrisa era aterradora…

 _-…Antes de irnos nos aseguraremos de que vallas con "el señor con cachos"._

Las llaves del agua se abrieron y de un modo inexplicable la maquina recicladora se activó…Bonnie, Goldie, Freddy, Chica y Gohan juegan póker en un salón de eventos. Escucharon el sonido ya que la puerta del área de mantención se encontraba abierta, la ignoraron. La mantención de la maquina era problema de un técnico externo, no el suyo.

* * *

Regresando con Nightmare Freddy….En medio de la oscuridad, la puerta se abrió dejando que se formara un camino de agua, un verdadero rio en dirección a la maquina encendida...

-¡ESPEREN!...¡NEGOCIEMOS!...¡LES DIRE DONDE ESTA YERKO!

 _-No nos interesa…._

La luz con un parpadeo :Los 4 desaparecieron del espejo…

Tobi no quería darse la vuelta, no quería hacerlo…..4 Respiraciones se encontraban a su espalda…Aterrado se incoó suplicando...

-¡Por lo que quieran!... ¡Se los suplico!... ¡perdóneme la vida….ejem...la no vida!...Prometo que si me dejan vivir seré lo que quieran que sea, les serviré.

Luego de un largo silencio la luz regreso, las llaves de los lavamanos se cerraron. Los 4 no se veían ni el espejo ni sus respiraciones….El ex dueño de Freddy Fazzbear Pizza se secó la transpiración de su cuerpo animatronic (los avances de la tecnología). Convencido de que gracias a su astucia nuevamente se ha salvado...

-Je, estúpidos.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta para retomar sus labores, ahora solo debía planear ¿Cómo deshacerse de la tonta Necta para recuperar su imperio…

-Glup.

Se topó con los 4: Los hijos de Freddy y los hijos de Foxy sonrieron más ampliamente, mostrando sus heridas gorgoteando de líquido hidroneumático….

 _-…..te queremos a ti._

Con un fuerte empujón el oso cayo en el rio improvisado, el empujón fue suficiente para convertir el rio en una reveladilla…

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Tobias paso rápidamente por un firme anuncio que Gohan olvido instalar en la mañana, una rampa que lo llevo directo….

-¡MIEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A la maquina encendida, el ruido intenso de la recicladora ahogo sus insultos finales...

Desde el baño de hombres los 4 jóvenes regresaron a su apariencia normal...

 _-Ahora podemos irnos._

Una luz los ilumino, sacándolos de aquel lugar…

* * *

En el salón de eventos…

-¿Escucharon algo?

Ante la pregunta del humano los 4 animatronics movieron la cabeza negativamente...

-Mn…Alguien debería ir a ver.

-¿Y ese alguien serás tu mi gordi?

Gohan medito ante la pregunta de su novia….En teoría como guardia debería ir a ver…..En "teoría" ….Pensándolo bien, su turno comenzaba a las 6 y su mano de cartas era tan buena que estaba a punto de ganarse un pizza…

-¡Vallan haciéndose a un lado bakas!, en especial tu Bonnie…..Tengo una mano de miedo.

-Ja, pago por ver.

* * *

Días después….

Después del conmovedor homenaje a los jóvenes. Mike tenía un nuevo problema…

La ira de la directora de AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales) apenas su novia le conto sobre el "accidente" que acabo con el osito que hacia dupla en el show de la cueva pirata. La loca mando a buscar al castaño.

Cuando Mike vio a un tipo extrañamente parecido a Coulson de Avengers y además se llamara "Coulson" en su casa. Pensó que era una broma hasta que el agente saco un Taser, lo amordazo y en un avión privado lo llevo a Disney World…

-¡MARICON DE MIERDA!.

Ahora se encontraba en una base subterránea que no existe ni legal ni públicamente…

-¡¿SABES COMO ESTA LA ECONOMIA?!...¡CADA PUTO ANIMATRONIC CUESTA UNA FORTUNA!

Con Mariana quien se ha teñido de rubia y lleva lentes de contactos morados (cielos, esta mujer es camaleónica), refrescando su garganta con coñac al seco para continuar gritándole…

-Mis jefes están histéricos exigiendo respuestas, se supone que los tenías domados.

-Ejem…Yo jamás dije que los tuviera domados…

-¡TE DIJE QUE HABLARAS!

El oji azul guardo silencio, el tal Coulson también se mordió la lengua…Con una mirada ambos sabían que si deseaban sobrevivir el silencio era su amigo.

La rubia angustiada con rabia lanzo la botella al basurero, luego se sentó en su escritorio, sacando de una gaveta un vasito y una botella nueva de coñac...

-Vah, ser hipócrita ahora no me sirve.

Como si se tratara de basura lanzo el vasito al mismo basurero donde desecho la botella vacía, abriendo la nueva botella...

-Pon atención Mike…Me agradas, eres el único cabron que ha sobrevivido a esos enfermos sin enloquecer…..A mis jefes no les importa que tus "amigos" reciclen a los nuevos animatronic que mandamos a "aleccionar"…..Ellos quieren resultados: En síntesis que el negocio funcione como debe ser…Lleno hasta el tope de "niños rata" exigiendo pizza y bebida (soda, gaseosa) por galones.

Huanquiman saco un vaso grande, llenándolo hasta el tope de licor…

-No me importa ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? O ¿Por qué?...Quiero un reemplazo para ese osito.

El Gerente con una toz fingida escondió su dicha….¿Un nuevo reemplazo?...¡Fácil!. Solo debía pedirle a Raúl que construya uno o que Ameka...Digo….."Rebecca" se una al show. …Mmmm…Doris querrá matarlo apenas se entere….Tranquilo Schmidt, si puedes con 5 animatronics desquiciados, puedes con un travesti con escopeta.

-Dalo por hecho Mariana.

-¡Excelente!...ah, una cosita: No quieren que metas a mi…"padre" en el lio, no tienen fondos destinados a pagarle. Tampoco metas a la "sobrina "del trolo…..Relaciones publicas teme un escándalo, al parecer la negrita animatronic resulta ser extremadamente "humana".

Con una toz fingida exagerada, el oji azul oculto su decepción…. ¡DEMONIOS!... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser las cosas complicadas?

-¿Algo más?, ¿ninguna sorpresita extra?

-No…..puedes irte…Coulson, el Taser por favor.

-Si directora.

-¡Esperen un mi…

Un nuevo choque eléctrico, de nuevo maniatado, de nuevo en un avión….


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Un nuevo choque eléctrico, de nuevo maniatado, de nuevo en un avión….

-Ok, aquí bajas. Suerte Sr. Schmidt, la va a necesitar.

El castaño oji azul desatado fue lanzado de una Autovan con vidrios polarizados en movimiento en frente de la pizzería.

-¡Desgraciados!

* * *

Cojeando su quito el sucio de su traje barato, dirigiéndose a su puesto...

-Te vez fatal Baka.

El guardia de día llegando con una taza de café entre sus gordas manos, le abrió la puerta...

-Avísale a foxy que tendrá que hacer el show del pirata en solitario hasta nuevo aviso y asegúrate de poner las mayas transparentes alrededor para evitar que los" niños ratas" …..ejem…..que los clientes se quieran subir…Ah, también ponla alrededor del escenario, por si las moscas.

-Okey do "Jefecito"….ejem….."Ella" está aquí, en tu oficina.

* * *

¡Justo lo que faltaba!... ¡Verse obligado a entretener a la novia de la loca!...Con su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental, fue a verla…

-¡Señorita Brooks, que gusto verla!

-Hola, Sr. Schm…..digo….Mike, sé que es una falta de respeto venir sin avisar.

-Para nada, siempre es un placer hablar contigo.

Ocultando su cojera, con una envidiable caballerosidad invito a sentarse a la pelirroja/pecosa dueña del local.

-Tuve una idea….¡ay, increíble!...Sonara demencial y mi hermano piensa que es estúpido…Creo que los animatronic necesitan….¡pañales!

-¿Pañales?

-¡Siii!...Pañales de colores diversos con diseños de Mickey mouse bebé, se verán más adorables de lo que ya son, gran idea ¿no?

Manteniendo la sonrisa falsa, alabó la iniciativa…. ¿qué otra opción le queda?, dice que no y llega Coulson con el Taser…

-¡Fantástica idea!

"je, je je"…..A los animatronics les va a "encantar" esto…

* * *

En la noche…En la cueva pirata…

-¡¿PAÑALES?!...EIRGGGGGGGGGGGGG... ¡VOY A DESTRIPARLA!

¿En que estuvo pensando Mike cuando se le ocurrió contarle primero a su novio?, conociendo debe estar planeando el método más doloroso para asesinarla… ¡Ay foxy!, eres tan predecible.

El pelirrojo paseándose de un lado a otro, restregando su garfio contra su única mano… ¿Qué forma será la más dolorosa para asesinarla? …. ¿cortarla lentamente?... ¿hervirla?

-¡Basta red!. No hay tiempo para "desaparecer"

El Gerente se llevó una mano a la cara y otra a la cadera…Que su novio enloqueciera (más de lo que ya está) no ayudaba en nada…

-Fox…..Mañana a primera hora encontrare el modo de desalentarla, tenemos problemas serios.

-¿Problemas?

-Yep, desde que ustedes….

El pirata se cruzó de brazos ofendido, ¿Cómo se atreve su "princesa" a acusarlos?, a estas alturas el debería saber que ese tipo de "desaparecimiento" no es su estilo.

-¡hey!...¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!. Fue un accidente.

-"si claro"….."Te creo".

Oh, si…..Los dementes asesinos no tuvieron "nada" que ver en la "misteriosa" caída de Tobías en la maquina recicladora…

-Lo que sea….Mariana quiere un reemplazo para Nightmare y no se ¿de dónde sacarlo?

* * *

De la ofensa paso a la pose picara/sexy….

-Arg. ¿Cómo que no sabes?

El pelirrojo usando su garfio acercó la cadera del Gerente a la suya, frotándose levemente. Este acto hiso estremecer al humano, quien comenzaba a excitarse…

-¿Ya olvidaste como hicimos a Josh y Roxxana?

Cínico el oji ambar le mordisqueo la oreja al oji azul…

-No se tu marinero pero a mí, me gustaría rehacer nuestra familia.

El castaño controlando sus impulsos pensó en el tema….La idea de un segundo embarazo le desagradaba…Por otro lado, aún era joven para tener niños...

-Con una condición.

Los ojos de foxy resplandecieron de lujuria, relamiéndose los labios…

-Lo que quieras "zorrita".

El ex guardia nocturno coquetamente, se acercó al odio del zorrito. Lo que está a punto de susurrar estaba convencidísimo que su amor no se lo espera...

-Quiero que esta vez, seas tú quien lleve al bebé.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!...¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

* * *

La lujuria se transformó en confusión, él no podía y aunque pudiera….¡NO!..Queria mucho al castaño, tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él, excepto esta locura..

-Sé que logre el embarazo por los nanocitos que tienes por la actualización que Raúl te hiso...ejem cuando tú me los "traspasaste" por el sexo….He hablado con él, dice que puede decodificar digitalmente mi ADN en nanocitos , inyectármelos y si yo te…

-¡Alto ahí loco!...A mí nadie me culea, ni tu ni nadie.

-¡Que egoísta eres!... ¿por qué siempre el que va abajo tengo que ser obligatoriamente yo?

-¡Por que sí!

-Jodete Foxy.

* * *

El humano irritado fue en dirección a la cortina cerrada…Tan solo logro rosar con los dedos cuando el zorro jalándolo de los pies, lo devolvió al centro, asegurándose que lo mirara.

-Tú no te vas.

-¡Si me voy!

-¡Oh no marinero!….Primero me obligas a actuar disfrazado de bebé, luego me "cortas el agua" por semanas, después quieres que use pañales y ahora esto….No…esta noche voy a cobrar.

Disfrutando el momento, el pirata con su única mano le dio un apretón en la entrepierna, dando un enérgico masaje en el punto sensible cubierto con boxers y pantalón…

-MMMMMmmmmmm.

-Je, te estas calentando.

Fox saboreaba los ronroneos que provenían de la garganta de su amor. Pronto estaría saltando dentro de él….

-Quiero….huf…..estar arribaaaaaaaaa.

-Hm…otra vez con la joda.

Mike disfrutando las caricias de su novio, entre abrió los ojos….Esta vez conseguiría ser el dominante...

-Mmmmmm...Aa…huf…..aaaaaaaa….AAAAAAA….. ¿Qué pasa foxy?...MMMMMMM… ¿temes que te guste?

¡¿Gustarle?!...¡¿A él?!..."Su zorrita" definitivamente necesita un psiquiatra con urgencia. Del impacto dejo de manosear al castaño.

-Jamás.

-Entonces, pruébalo.

El oji azul enderezándose un poco, con un tono sexy…Ya tenía en mente el paso a seguir para conseguir su objetivo.

-Déjame a mi esta noche.

Al notar la indecisión de su pareja, con un tono dulce…

-Hagamos un trato….Si duele mucho paramos y tu recobras tu puesto, ¿vale?

Al zorro la idea le disgustaba hasta el fondo de su metal, sin embargo si con eso el castaño deja de joder.

-Ok…Conste marinero, esta noche.

-Entendido "capitán"

* * *

Entonces cambiaron posiciones, El pelirrojo se acostó sobre el suelo mientras el castaño desnudándose se ponía arriba.

Una vez desnudo Schmidt le bajo los pantalones al zorro...

-lindo trasero.

-Cállate.

El animatronic se asustó un poco al sentir la húmeda lengua del humano, lamiendo su único orificio…Le dolía admitirlo, pero cada lamida lo ponía tieso…

-AAAAAAA….mmmmmm….mike…..aaaaaaaaaa…AAAAAAAA.

Esa lengua fue cada vez más profundo, el lamido se aferró al piso haciendo sonar su garfio….Se éxito tanto que llego a correrse en el suelo. Algo que pensó que era imposible….Apenas se recuperaba del éxtasis cuando el humano le susurro...

-relájate…Dolorera un poco al principio, te acostumbraras.

Lo que vino fue increíblemente doloroso…..Era como que le metieran un palo…Se volvió a aferrar al piso esta vez por dolor…

-AAAAAAA….DUELE MALDITA SEA…EEIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHH.

-Cálmate, pasara.

El Gerente recordando su primera vez, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de pagarle con la misma moneda, penetrarlo sin compasión hasta que se acostumbre.

-auch….duele.

Al ver una lagrima salir de los ojos del animatronic se abstuvo, no era su naturaleza hacer dolor.

-Shiiiiiissss….iré lento.

Lentamente se fue moviendo, lento para que se acostumbrara.

Lentamente el "desaparecedor" comenzó a gozar, una calor lo rodeo….Queria más, más fuerte…

-aaaaaa…AAAA…MÁS…MÁS…AAAAAAAA.

-¿seguro foxy?

-¡MALDITA SEA "PRINCESA"!..AAAAAAAAAA….¡QUIERO MÁS!...¡MÁS FUERTEEE!

Foxy exige, foxy resibe….

-¡MÁS FUERTE!

Mike acelero el ritmo lleno más profundo, más fuerte, más rítmico…

-¡MÁS!...AAAAAAAAAA…¡MÁAAAAAS!...AAAAAAAAA.

¡Mierda!... ¡este zorro es insaciable!...

-¡¿Qué CARAJO ESTAS ESPERANDO?!...¡MÁS!...AAAAAAAAA…ESO…MÁS…

Mike se vio forzado a exigirse mucho de más de lo esperado para lograr complacerlo. Más fuerte, más rápido, más duro, más, más…

-¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!...AAAAAAAAAAAA….AAAAAA.

Transpirando la gota gorda eyaculo dentro de Foxy, dejándose caer sobre su espalda…

-huf…huf….huf…¿"zorrita"?

-huf…huf….¿qué?...huf.

-huf…..huf….Quiero más.

-huf…Ya te di todo.

-Entonces quítate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Sin ganas de nada, el castaño se quitó la transpiración de la frente…

-supongo que…te subirás de sin importar lo que yo diga.

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza positivamente…

-Mmm...Eso me saco por enamorarme de un "robot asesino".

El zorro sonriendo con malicia recobro su lugar….

* * *

En uno de los salones de Eventos…

 _-AAAAAAAAAA….AAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Gohan y Doris jugaban póker con tapones para los oídos para evitar escuchar el escándalo que ese par produce.

Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron que cierta pelirroja pecosa de ojos café , entro con su llave maestra a buscar su llavero de Ben 10 a su oficina. ..Como estaban cubiertos por un anuncio, Nectarina Brooks no los vio…

-¡Dios!... ¿qué es ese escándalo?

Con el corazón golpeando su pecho además con tragar saliva, fue al origen del ruido…

 _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..AAAAAAA…..AAAAAAA._

 _-¡ESTO TE GUSTA!_

 _-¡SIIIIIIII!...AAAAAAAAAAAA….AAAAAAAAAA._

* * *

Era el sonido inequívoco de 2 hombres haciendo el amor (no pregunten ¿Cómo lo sabe?..ejem..Digamos que en su adolescencia le encantaba ver "videos" en sitios de "dudosa reputación")…..Armándose de valor junto con acomodarse los lentes (gafas), corrió la cortina…

-¡POR LA REINA ISABEL!... ¿QUE ESTA….

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE VER?!...¡UNO DE LOS ANIMATRONIC VIOLANDO AL GERENTE!...La londinense aspirante a escritora, cayó fuera de combate por la impresión.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

La cara de la londinense de lentes (anteojos) era por así decirlo…"cómica"…Con los ojos cerrados, la lengua afuera (hacia la izquierda) babeando. Sus piernas se encontraban de algún modo, separadas, con un brazo arriba y el otro abajo.

El grupo completo observaba a la mujer en singular pose de desmayo, hasta que Bonnie incrédulo a la vez de sarcástico…. (El novio n° 1 de freddy , así es el líder del grupo anda de a dos) ….

-¿y ?... ¿la "desaparecemos"?

Golden Freddy con una taza desechable de café entre sus manos, dando pequeños sorbos pensó…..Tal vez por esta vez no sea buena idea "desaparecerla", mariana se enojaría….

-Mejor… (Sorbo)…pasemos por esta vez… (Sorbo)….¿seguros que nadie quiere que valla por otra taza?, este moka vainilla es exquisito.

El castaño moreno Freddy rascándose la cabeza junto con acomodarse su preciado sombrero de copa, le encontraba razón a su novio n° 2….

En el café no, continuaba prefiriendo la pizza…..En lo de "desaparecer". Claro las "desapariciones" seguían…..Con los "estudiantes" que llegaban…..Existe una gran diferencia entre destrozar animatronic en la maquina recicladora y meter un humano en un traje lleno de cables…Los gritos, la sangre, el terror …Los animatronic que reciclaban también gritaban, no era lo mismo…Con esta no…..MMM…tal vez sea un buen candidato el trolo….ups, lo está mirando con cara de " _inténtalo y te destruyo lente y dolorosamente"_ ….¡Glup!..¿Será psíquico?, por el momento evitemos los riesgos innecesarios….

-Concuerdo con Goldie, la tocamos y la loca nos llena el culo con balas.

El sobrino del fallecido Sr. Wu busco su celular, toparse con una pose tan extraña no sucede todos los días, ni siquiera en un lugar bizarro como este….

-¡Gordi!

La pollita en su forma humanizada, le quito el teléfono móvil a su novio, guardándoselo el bolsillo de su vestido amarillo. La mujer con babero Let's eat! (¡Comamos!) se cruzó de brazos indignada, el gordo japonés solo podía tomarle fotos a ella, exclusivamente sin excepciones y a nadie más. ...

-¡Vamos, Chica-chan!, es solo por el morbo. Sabes que mi kokoro (corazón) te pertenece a ti. Watashi no airashī hijōshiki (mi adorable demente)

-Hm….ve a comer pizza.

\- Shikashi….. (pero….)

-¡VE A COMER PIZZA, TE DIGO!

El guardia diurno se alejó cabizbajo…..Chica era celosa….pero celosa "normal", tan "normal" que si ese putita desmayada da aunque sea un signo de querer hundirle las uñas a su gordito apretujarle….¡La parte en dos, con sus propias manos!

* * *

Foxy abrochándose los pantalones, llego a mirar junto al resto….

-Yar, metámosla dentro de la recicladora. Hecha carne molida, será facilísimo tirarla por el excusado.

Mike, con el cabello desordenado llego peinándoselo con un cepillo que Doris le presto…

-¡Foxy, no digas esas estupideces!

-Ups, perdón "princesa"…..Por el W.C. no porque se contaminaría el agua y se taparía el desagüé…..Pizza, hagámosla pizza, los niños rata que tragan lo que sea, no notaran la diferencia.

-¡Foxy, eres un genio!, ahorraremos dinero como locos….Luego de ella, usaremos mendigos que bañaremos previamente.

-Je, ya era hora que lo admitieras Freddy.

El castaño serio le devolvió el cepillo al travesti guardia nocturno, preguntándose a sí mismo: ¿Qué chucha fue lo que le vio a ese pelirrojo enfermo? Antes de que esta fogata se vuelva incendio, hay que poner paños fríos….

-Descuiden, yo me encargo.

-¿Estás seguro mi lindo?

-No te preocupes Doris, se lo que debo hacer.

-Ok "zorrita", vuelve pronto…Recuerda que aun témenos que "hacer" un reemplazo para el viejo.

El señor S sintió un escalofrió al ver a su novio guiñándole un ojo, junto con acariciarse suavemente con el garfio sus marcados pectorales visibles en su camisa pirata abierta de color blanco, con sonrisa coqueta….Gobiérnate Mike, primero el trabajo, luego iras a ver a ese goloso…

* * *

2 horas después….

Rebecca dormía tranquilamente en su cama. La morena castaña se encontraba rodeada de libros. Volver a los estudios y atender un motel no era fácil.

TIKK…TIKKKK...TIKKKKKKK.

-Agh…..la alarma de la puerZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Agotada reacomodo su cabeza en la almohada, mañana le tocaba química y su profesor era un viejo amargado que le gustaba hacer clases lo más temprano posible….

TIKK…TIKKKK...TIKKKKKKK.

-¡mierda, ¿Por qué a mí?!...¡RAÚL LA PURTA!

El chileno/irlandés castaño rojizo, desde su habitación….

-¡SE DICE PUERTA!

-¡LO QUE SEA, VE A ABRIR!

TIKK…TIKKKK...TIKKKKKKK.

-¡NO!

TIKK…TIKKKK...TIKKKKKKK.

-¡¿NO?!¡SOY TU JEFA MALDITA SEA!

El ex científico loco con desgano miro su reloj para luego taparse la cara con su almohada, a esta adolescente (si se le puede llamar así, por que técnicamente es un máquina y las maquinas no tienen edad) se le esta subiendo el poder a la cabeza…

-¡EN MI CONTRATO SALE CLARITO:"CONSERJE", NO "ABRIDOR DE PUERTAS"!

TIKK…TIKKKK...TIKKKKKKK.

* * *

La administradora del motel, disgustada lanzo su almohada contra la pared mientras buscaba su bata. La alarma significa una cosa: Alguien en la entrada…

-¿Quién será el descriteriado que quiere una a habitación a las 4 de la mañana?

TIKK…TIKKKK...TIKKKKKKK.

-¡ya voy, ya voy, pare su festival!.Fiuuuuu…este tipo debe estar desesperado.

Ameka…digo…..Rebecca divertida se imaginó desde un político que llega con su "dama de compañía preferida" hasta un hombre que su mujer lo boto de la casa o un turista que por estruendoso lo echaron de cada hotel de la ciudad….

-Mira el lado positivo Reb….owwwwwww…tendrás una historia que cortar cuando la tía D, vuelva del "loquero"

Un auto de 3 mano en el estacionamiento, la advirtió ¿de quién se trataba?...Esperaba que no fuera _él,_ porque eso significa líos… ¡Maldita suerte!...

-¡¿Sr. Smith….que…..

- _Shiiiiiiisssssss…baja la voz, está dormida._

La morena en bata naranja con florcitas y pantuflas de conejo rosado, se hiso a un lado, dejando entrar al hombre en traje barato con la pelirroja pecosa, inconsciente entre sus brazos.

 _-¿está muerta?_

 _-Desmayada….Luego te explico….¿dónde está su habitación?_

Cerrándose la bata para mantener su calor corporal, levanto una ceja desconfiada…Sospechaba que nada positivo saldría de esa invista inesperada a la pizzería. ¿Arriesgar el pellejo por un llavero?, es una locura…..ejem…Tal vez debió…..¿de qué habría servido?, le dice la "verdad" y la pecosa pensaría que enloqueció o que invento la historia para vender recuerdos tétricos del tour por la pizzería…

 _-Sígueme…. ¿Seguro que continúa viva?_

 _-Segurísimo._

 _-Okey do…Si la policía llega, ni creas que te cubriré, diré que me amenazaste con violarme con un chuchillo en el pecho si no te ayudaba._

* * *

Sigilosamente usando la llave maestra, la administradora del motel abrió la puerta….El gerente de la pizzería "Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza" , con la dueña de esta entre sus brazos…La deposito sobre la cama suavemente…¡Uf!, se ve delgada pero como pesa…

Smith se dispuso a quitarle las zapatillas rojas, luego los calcetines y consiguiente los pantalones de mezclilla, las mujeres no le dan ni frio ni calor…..Por interés sexual no era, era para tener una coartada…Nadie se acuesta a dormir con pantalones y calcetines y zapatillas….

 _-¿Qué haces?_

 _-Sospechara si la acuesto vestida._

 _-Ya se eso…es pregunta retórica, vete yo me encargo._

 _-Soy gay por si lo olvidaste._

 _-Yep….Gay y hombre… ¿trajiste el llavero?_

El novio del pirata animatronic le entrego a la animatronic humana, el llavero.

 _-… Lárgate antes que te de una cachetada por pervertido._

 _-¿Sabes cómo..._

 _-Si…lo sé, vete a tu casa…..Recuerda, me debes una explicación de lo que ocurrió para que quedara así._

Mike salió en punta de pies, cuidando de evitar las tablas del piso que crujían…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Brooks se despertó con un sobresalto, transpirando en su piyama: Una camiseta de manga larga con caras de gatitos, regalo de hace 4 navidades de su abuela…

-….PASANDO AQUÍ?...¿he?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

Nectarina se encontraba en su habitación de motel, la luz del sol entraba entre los recovecos de la persiana americana, su celular se recargaba en un velador acompañado de sus lentes (gafas, anteojos), su reloj pulsera junto a su preciado llavero de Ben 10, el único regalo "decente" que su hermanito le dio y le dará…Sus pantalones se encontraban tendidos sobre una silla y su polera (camiseta) de batman se encontraba tendida sobre su pantalón. ¿Sus zapatillas? donde siempre las deja, debajo de la silla de la mesa de comedor al lado de su cartera fucsia….

-Uf…..que alivio, fue una pesadilla.

Secándose la transpiración de la frente con su antebrazo, se alivió que fuera producto de su imaginación, lo que sea que soñó, imágenes difusas se entre mezclaban en su mente….Dispuesta a iniciar el día, se destapo sintiendo un breve escalofrío, su camiseta le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas….

-Argggggg…necesito comprar un mameluco como el de mi abuelo.

Que viniera de un país frio no significaba que le encantara como a la "Reina Elza de Frozen"….Colocándose sus lentes con una mano y rascándose le trasero con la otra, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes. …Ella no se veía como una princesa Disney por las mañanas. Su cabello desordenado, sus ojeras, las pequeñas arrugas mañaneras en su frente que una cantidad de crema borrara y su aliento a muerto…..Es lo que hay….

* * *

"Como barriendo las tablas de una casita, de arriba abajo"…Tal como su abuelo dentista jubilado, el enseño desde pequeña. Mientras contaba sus cepilladas….Una duda…..corrección un recuerdo paso por su mente…..Deteniendo el acto de higiene personal…Apoyándose en el lavamanos con su cepillo aun en su mano…

-¿Cómo llegue a aquí?

Salió de aquí a buscar su llavero, pidió un taxi, vio el luminoso letrero de Freddy´s Fazzbear´s Pizza en la carretera, el taxista condujo un par de kilómetros hasta llegar a destino, pago la tarifa, se bajó, fue a la puerta principal del local, saco la llave maestra de su pantalón, la metió, entro, fue por el llavero y…..En blanco…Manteniendo sus manos apoyadas en el lavamanos, cabizbaja...

-Es ilógico…Tengo que ser capaz de recordarlo.

¿Cómo llego?, ¿alguien la trajo?, y si la trajieron ¿Quién?, ¿Por qué? , ¿Cómo sabia donde se hospedad?, ¿Cómo sabía que usa de piyama?... La pecosa tuvo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal….Asustada se llevó una mano por el rostro…

-Vamos Necta se lógica, seguramente pasaste por un bar y te tomaste unas cervezas…Te paso cuando te deprimiste por la 6 veces que tu editor rechazo el escrito.

Incomoda le dio un vistazo al calendario de Five Nights at Freddy´s que el motel tiene en cada habitación, al lado de la puerta de entrada. Su instinto le indicaba que lo que le allá ocurrido, tiene que ver con aquellos animatronics que en el calendario, sonreían con inocencia.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, alejo esa idea de su cabeza…. ¿Animatronic vivos?, ja ja ja ja ja…Absurdo…

-Ji ji ji ji…..Ni que estuviera dentro de una película de terror cutre.

El escalofrió continuaba en su espalda…Dándose un agradable baño reconfortante, se vistió y decidió dejar el tema "suspendido"….Discretamente buscaría pruebas para confirmar que los animatronics que la gente normal supone que son máquinas sin alma, lo son. Teme que si habla termine con un chaleco de fuerza.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Un director de cine que por malo, termino haciendo comerciales bobos…..Se encontraba filmando uno para un "lugarejo", escuchando sin ganas los concejos del gerente del lugar…

-Quiero que filmen, aquí y aquí….. ¿Podrían tomar una foto de los niños comiendo pizza?, a la gente la gusta ver a niños comiendo en tv.

-Despreocúpese Sr. Smith. Hemos grabado comerciales antes, conocemos nuestro trabajo.

El Gerente de Freddy Fazbear's Smith se encontraba ocupado arreglando los toques finales del nuevo comercial…Quería uno cercano a la época del lema del local "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida."…..Un comercial familiar que aleje la imagen de Five Nights at Freddy's

Que del tour Tétrico en base del jueguito que se encargue el motel de Doris, él va a atraer familias y niños rata….No a fans de lo gore.

-Atención gente, vamos a hacer un acercamiento aquí….aquí… mmm…tal vez una por allá….un breve …No…..Un toma completa, un flash en la cueva pirata.

-¿Cueva pirata?... ¿porque la cueva pirata?

-Sr. Smith… ¿vive en una cueva?... ¡foxy está en el 1n° , en el ranking de los personajes en los foros de FnaF!, tenemos que aprovechar.

-Ejem…..La administración quiere alejarse de esa imagen.

El director del comercial sino necesitara pagar pensiones alimenticias, mandaría al diablo a este sujeto que no tiene ni idea de ¿Cómo aprovechar la moda? Acomodándose la gorra, "agacho el moño" (cedió) ante los deseos de su empleador….Un par de estos comerciales ridículos más y tendrá el dinero para hacer la película de robots que siempre ha soñado….

-Como guste…Una toma breve al zorro y el resto de la cinta en niños rata devorando.

El castaño de reojo vio al zorro pirata lanzarle una mirada de incomodidad…. ¡Vah!, si ese pelirrojo cree que solo por acostarse juntos el tendrá privilegios, está equivocado…

 _-¿Mike?_

* * *

A unos pasos llegaba la dueña del local…

-Buenos días Srta. Brooks, ¿durmió bien?

-Hm….."Sí", ejem…. ¿tiene un minuto?, necesito hablar con usted "en privado"

Al ex guardia nocturno se inquietó (no lo demostró, mantuvo una pose serena), Necta hace días que no se refiere a él como "usted"…MMM…Cosas graves deben pasar por la mente de esta nerd no declarada….

-Por supuesto. Usted sabes que las puertas de mi oficina siempre están abiertas. Sígame.

-No es necesario Sr., conozco el camino.

La londinense se adelantó, sentándose en la silla enfrente del escritorio antes que el gerente llegara.

* * *

Este al llegar, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los animatronic cantando para los niños que se amontonaban cerca del escenario la canción repetitiva que nunca cambian, brevemente se dieron miradas de preocupación….Sospechando de que la visita de la dueña, nada bueno traía…

-Y… ¿A que debo su agradable visita?

La pelirroja acomodándose los lentes, aprovecho de aclararse la garganta….Se encontraba a punto de averiguar si lo que ocurrió anoche fue real o producto de su imaginación…

-Yo no la llamaría "Agradable", vengo por lo de anoche….

-¿anoche?, a si anoche… ¿encontró el llavero?

-¿Cómo sabe del llavero?

-Oh, Doris la guardia nocturna transgenero me lo conto, usted vino tarde en la noche por que se le quedo un llavero de ben 10, ¿no?

La oji café por impulso se mordió la lengua, un mal habito de cuando la pillaban con" las manos en la masa"…. ¿Debía continua?...Ya llego hasta aquí, sería absurdo dar marcha atrás…

-Lo encontré, le agradezco su preocupación… ¿Qué más sabe?

-¿Por qué pregunta?

-¿va a contestar una pregunta con otra?

El novio de foxy por nervios tomo un lápiz y escribió cualquier cosa en una agenda (para parecer ocupado)….MMM…Esta sospecha…..Por suerte, imagino que este escenario se podía originar…

-Doris la recibió, encontró su llavero, hablo con Doris, se agradaron, tomaron unos whisky….Yo llegue unos horas después y la encontré en…"estado no adecuado", la lleve a su motel.

Brooks recordaba que su chica le regalo una botella, la cual nunca abrió y que guardaba en una gaveta de su escritorio con llave….Solo ella tenía la llave….

-¿La Administradora puede comprobarlo?

-¡Por supuesto!...Ella misma me abrió la puerta y si quiere puede ir a revisar las cámaras de seguridad. Estoy segurísimo que encontrara las imágenes de mí cargándola.

La dueña desconfiada se levantó de su lugar, esta historia era…"sospechosa"…

-Veo que está ocupado, ya no le quitare más tiempo Mike.

Con una despedida formal, fue a su oficina…

-No lo creo.

La botella de whisky se encontraba semi vacía…Su instinto le instaba a continuar investigando, ese oji azul ocultaba "algo" y ella (por su salud mental) lo descubriría…

* * *

En la oficina del Gerente…

Golden Freddy apareció enfrente del Gerente, cerrando disimuladamente la puerta….

" _-¿Se lo creyó?_

 _-Yep…Pero no del todo._

Nectarina quedo insatisfecha con la explicación que le dio, no lo dijo abiertamente sin embargo se notaba…Doris y Rebecca han prometido apoyar la historia si la pelirroja llega a preguntar….

 _-Desde hoy, hay que ser precavidos…Sospecha_

 _-¿la "desaparecemos"?_

 _-Ni lo pienses, si la "desaparecen", es el fin del restaurante._

 _-Piensa rápido Mike o Freddy se encargara y si fred se encarga…..Ya sabes…_

 _-lo sé"_

* * *

El oso rubio se esfumo, permitiendo que la puerta se abriera…El Gerente con su mejor sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, también con un tono cordial…

-Señorita Brooks, ¿necesita algo más?

-No, solo venía a despedirme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Continuando la pose cordial, se puso de pie ante la presencia de la dama…

-¿la acompaño a la puerta?

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.

Como todo un caballero la condujo hasta la salida, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano….Su cara mostraba felicidad, sus pensamientos _: "¿cómo evito que la asesinen?...Si muere nos aniquilan, si vive, descubrirá el secreto y nos aniquilaran para evitar que se sepa."_

" _-Huffffffff….Extraño los noches en que 5 muñecos intentaban asesinarme."_

* * *

 _Un niño curioso, se le acerco…._

-¿Qué dijo?

-Queeeeeeee…..prueben la pizza, lleva mucha carne.

-La pizza no lleva carne, tonto.

El mocoso le saco la lengua, para ir a patearle el tobillo al adolecente mesero disfrazado de Freddy….Son momentos como este en que desearía, que los animatronic también desparecieran _"niños rata"._

Aclara tu mente Mikey : 1- El comercial bien hecho, 2-Evitar que esa curiosa meta la nariz donde no la han llamado, devolverla a Europa. 3-Conseguir un nuevo animatronic…Lo último va a tardar un poco…Con sus prioridades ordenadas, fue a asegurarse que el comercial quedara tierno y no una promo para un nuevo juego terrorífico.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Era la quinta o sexta, séptima, octava, novena o la que fuera vez que Nectarina Brooks miraba por la mirilla de la puerta de su habitación. Su corazón latía a mil, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. No era que desconfiara de ellos es que siente que como si la vigilaran, como si _todos la vigilaran…_

 _-"Nada por aquí, nada por allá"._

No quería a la administradora ni al extraño conserje metiendo su matiz en lo que no les importaba (Ese pelirrojo chileno/irlandés extrañamente tiene el mismo apellido que Mariana, ¿serán parientes? Ella nunca lo menciono, a decir verdad….Ella no dice nada de su familia o pasado, extraño.)

Lo último que necesitaba era ese extraño par tocando su puerta a estas horas de la noche, las historias que ha investigado sobre la pizzería son suficientes para hacerla desear tomar el primer vuelo a Londres, ir a su casa, meterse bajo las sabanas de su cama e imaginar que nada de lo que ha vivido ha pasado.

Solo tendría que decirle a los abuelos que las condiciones laborales eran pésimas, la paga era mala y ellos lo creerán….En cuanto a su hermanito, solo con las fotos que tiene de la pizzería le bastaran para presumir entre sus amigos "niños rata" de la escuela, dejándola tranquila.

Entonces ella regresaría a su aburrida vida preparando café en aquella editorial esperando que algún día uno de sus escritos se publique, volver a ser una fracasada. Sin embargo….

 _-"Huf, el oso-videocámara que deje escondido no lo han sacado, genial…"_

Lo que ha, vivido en estos meses, lo que ha escuchado; Historias de personas que entran y jamás salen como si se las tragara un hoyo negro….Si habla sin pruebas la creerán loca….Además en el fondo, ella quiere cerciorarse . _.Que no está loca…._ Por lo que sentada sobre su cama, con su computadora portátil sobre su regazo, esperaba que la conexión privada que hiso, fuera suficiente para "echar un vistazo" sin ser descubierta….

 _-"hora del show…"_

Dando un fuerte respiración, se hiso el símbolo de la cruz (Atea desde la adolescencia, pero si no le cuenta a nadie que hiso el gesto que le enseño su abuela, no pasada nada)…Se sentía como en el "exorcista", el sacerdote a punto de entrar al cuarto de la niña loca, sintiendo el crujir de la madera sobre sus pasos….O como la típica chica rubia (aunque ella es pelirroja) de las películas de terror que camina sola por un largo pasillo y…..El resto, ya lo imaginan…}

* * *

Para armarse de valor, se pitio a sí misma, mientras se mostraba las primeras imágenes _…"Solo una pizzería tranquila y nada más"…."solo sillas y mesas solas"…._

-¡O…(asustada por impulso se tapó la boca por un instante, esperan que nadie oyera)….mmmmmm… _"¡¿Qué rayos?!"_

Ejem se supone que es un restaurante para "niños", ¿correcto?

Un lugar "infantil", lleno de cosas "infantiles", ¿correcto?

Entonces… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN UN GRUPO DE ANIMATRONIC JUGANDO A LAS CARTAS?!...La cámara escondida que daba en dirección a un salón de eventos (no logro poner más, ese fastidioso de Mike, siempre estaba pegado a ella como lapa, solo tuvo tiempo de poner esa cuando el Gerente estornudo durante la visita que realizo hace 4 semanas atrás luego de la filmación del comercial)

Acomodándose los lentes para ver mejor, la pecosa de ojos cafés presto atención a los detalles: Si su memoria no le falla…El oso….el que por un momento parecía oso y luego tomo forma humanizada, se llama….¿Freddy?...¡Si, Freddy!...Se encuentra sentado en el centro de la mesa repartiendo besos a…..¿Golden Freddy y Bonnie?...¿no se supone que los 3 son machos?

Un minuto ¿Qué hacen Gohan y Doris jugando cartas con ellos?... ¡¿Esos son habanos?!...¿Por qué Gohan conversa con Chica como si fuera "normal"?

 _-"¿ah?...¿que ….¿en serio?...¿que…..¡hay por favor!"_

¡La guinda de la torta!...Ese metiche Gerente está en su oficina, ¿Cómo es posible que la puerta este abierta?... ¿Eso que está en su mano es una llave maestra?, ¡puto!... ¿Este hombre sospecha algo o solo la vigila? Por cómo se comporta da la impresión que es lo segundo…. ¿qué será lo que quiere evitar que ella se entere? (además de guardias dementes jugando póker a altas horas de la noche con muñecos animatronic)

Esto no puede ser peor… ¡SE EQUIVOCO!...El estúpido zorro, corriendo le agarro el trasero al Gerente, serrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

 _-"Con razón encuentro condones en el basurero"._

Y ella pensó que el trolo Doris….Luego se disculpa…Asqueada apago el monitor, dejando su computadora a un lado….

 _-"¡Se acabó ¡ es todo, me largo!"}_

* * *

Fastidiada saco su maleta, empacando velozmente….Si va a ver "películas extrañas" prefiere verlas en la seguridad de su hogar, muchas gracias…

Si la situación ya era lo suficiente extraña, alguien hackeo su computadora…..En letra grande se veía el siguiente mensaje…

" _Ellos se reproducen"_

¿Cómo puede ser?, ella se aseguró de apagar correctamente su portátil, ¿Quién le escribió? , sobretodo ¿a qué se refiere con "ellos se reproducen"? , Nectarina vio que existía un espacio como para contestar, por lo que escribió…

" _¿Qué quiere decir?"_

La respuesta del hacker no se hiso esperar…

" _A los animatronic"_

¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿ESOS MONSTRUOS PUEDEN TENER BEBÉS?!...La sola idea de que esas cosas se reprodujeran, le daba escalofríos, era como estar a punto de presenciar un "apocalipsis zombi"… ("animatronic" en este caso)

" _Ven al cementerio, mañana y te diré más. En la tumba de Yerko fazbear"_

La pantalla se apagó dejando a Necta con el alma en un hilo…Mirando de reojo su maleta a medio hacer, para su malestar se ha convertido sin quererlo en una especie de "héroe"...}

* * *

A la noche siguiente…

Salir sin llamar la atención fue difícil pero no imposible…

Hiso que el taxi que tomo diera un par de vueltas extra, por si la seguían…

La noche con viento fuerte no ayudaba en nada en alejar el ambiente lúgubre del lugar, la pelirroja con dificultad subió una colina, hasta llegar a la tumba de Yerko Fazbear, un chico muerto durante un apagón del año pasado…

- _Pensé que no vendrías._

Detrás de un antiguo árbol, salió un hombre lleno de vendajes, visitando una gabardina, un olor putrefacto salía de entre sus poros...

-Lamento el olor, la transferencia de mi alma a otros cuerpos para no ser encontrado, ha provocado que se pudran.

-¿qu…quien eres tú?

El extraño hombre, apunto a la tumba…

-Yo soy el….Una víctima de la manipulación de Tobias Fazbear o Fazzbear si lo prefieres. (Cap 33 en delante de "De Nuevo en la Pizzeria")…El quemo vivos a mis padres y me uso para sus fines.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la Londinense preguntándose, ¡¿Por qué MIERDA TUVO QUE VENIR A ESTADOS UNIDOS?! Por instinto la oji café dio un par de pasos hacia atrás…

-Tranquila, no soy un zombi ni quiero hacerte daño…Considérame un "amigo", el único amigo real en este pueblo demente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo no quiero nada, lo único que quiero es advertirte….Ten cuidado con Mariana Huanquiman y los que la rodean.

-Explícate.

-No puedo decirte mucho ahora…..He estado investigando y esa loca está más sedienta de dinero que el viejo Tobías, no le importa llenar el mundo de "engendros" como yo, solo por tener más pizzerías activas que le den dinero a ella y a sus jefes.

-Glup….entonces…

El ser putrefacto movió la cabeza positivamente…

-Lo fui…Antes de que mi alma tuviera que ser transferida a otros cuerpos para poder escapar…Ahora regresando al tema, debes evitar que se reproduzcan, sus hijos serán tan dementes como ellos y se convertirán en una posible amenaza para la humanidad…. No puedo quedarme…Quema la pizzería, enciérralos adentro.

Antes de poder contarle más, el ser se impaciento y se fue en plena noche…

* * *

Mientras tanto….En la pizzería….

Mike se había hecho como 5 pruebas y todas positivas…No una cara de desencanto se miró en el espejo del baño de hombres, esperaba que ocurriera dentro de un par de meses extra para continuar dedicándose a sus logros laborales…

-Ni modo.

No había de otra. Portando su sonrisa de dicha falsa, salió al salón de eventos 3….Los animatronics excepto Chica, acaban de "reciclar" a uno nuevo que no quiso acatar las reglas (al igual que todos los nuevos animatronics anteriores), celebraban jugando póker con los guardias…..Pobre Gohan por lo que se (ya que esta en calzoncillos) va perdiendo como las veces anteriores…

-He, Chicos….

Antes que Smith lograra decir ni pio, llego la pollita emocionada, apuntando un tubo con un símbolo de más….

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

El grito de horror que dio Otoñashi, llego a tal extremo que hasta los desquiciados animatronics se asustaron, lanzando un par de insultos en japonés, el gordo guardia de día se dejó caer inconsciente sobre las fibras baldosas del piso. Bonnie sonriendo sarcástico, le dio una ojeada al desmayado…

-Lástima que no salió corriendo espantado, lo hubiéramos gravado para el canal de Youtube de la empresa.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

(Pokemon Go no me pertenece)

* * *

Una semana después….

Nectarina acomodándose los lentes nerviosamente, trago saliva…

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ella?

¿Cómo una simple oferta de trabajo la arrastro a este pueblo infernal?

En estos instantes podría estar en casa, escuchando las quejas de su hermano niño rata sobre que el "pokemon Go" no funciona fuera de Japón, Estados Unidos Australia…

 _-¿estas lista?_

¡PERO NO!...Esta en este puto pueblo sacado de una maldita película de terror, con un loco lleno de vendajes apestando a cadáver, a punto de hacer algo que ni en sus sueños más locos se le ha pasado por la cabeza hacer…

 _-¡hey!, concéntrate._

La voz de Yerko la regreso al mundo actual, lejos de sus pensamientos y sus dudas morales…

 _-¿tenemos que hacerlo?_

 _-¿quieres un mundo lleno de monstruos?_

¡Demonios! Odiaba que este hombre con su larga gabardina le contestara una pregunta con otra. Incomoda por la situación y por lo que debía hacer, en silencio cabizbaja movió negativamente la cabeza.

 _-Entonces hay que hacerlo…_

Yerko Fazbear, el que en otra vida fue el novio de la fallecida Roxy Smith, en silencio le paso una computadora portátil a la pelirroja…

 _-…..ya no hay vuelta atrás._

Brooks cerro los ojos, nerviosa escondida en aquel callejón enfrente de la pizzería. Dentro se celebraba una fiesta, se sentía como toda una judas….Con manos temblorosas, tomo el aparato electrónico.

 _-Lo siento Mike, espero que puedas perdonarme._

Escribiendo una contraseña, cerrando a la distancia las salidas de la pizzería junto con desactivar los aspersores y la alarma de incendios. Yerko sonrió con malicia, poniendo una de sus apestosas manos vendadas, sobre el hombro de la londinense.…

 _-Hiciste lo correcto._

El hijo adoptivo de Tobias Fazbear, tomo un bidón de gasolina junto a un encendedor, alejándose…Nectarina sollozando se alejó en dirección contraria…

Desesperada de tomar el primer avión a su amada Londres y poder olvidar al fin esta pesadilla…

* * *

Mientras tanto….En la pizzería….

Felicidad, era algo peculiar de ver en un lugar manchado de sangre como esta "infantil pizzería". Esta noche, todos estaban aquí, hasta Mariana.

Chica se veía tan feliz rodeada de regalos, Gohan estaba como ausente, como ignorando lo que está pasando…Su mente divaga lejos de la responsabilidad que le venía encima…

En cuanto a Mike Smith….

-Arg…..princesa, tienes una cara "alegre"

El castaño despabilo al sentir el garfio de Foxy en su hombro...

-Desde que la pillita anuncio que la preñaron has estado distante.

-he, yo.

El zorro tal vez no era muy "brillante" que digamos, pero tenía suficiente en la cabeza como para descifrar que "algo" le estaba ocultando…Ignorando las quejas de su "novia", los chistes de alto calibre de Bonnie y Freddy…Usando su única mano, jalo de mala gana al castaño hasta la oficina del guardia, cerrándola de un puertazo…

-¡Oye, esta no es mi oficina!

-¡tú te callas!... ¡¿Qué me has estado ocultando?!

-Nada.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!

Un brillo asesino se apodero de los ojos de Foxy…

-Es esa puta pelirroja…

-¿Quién?

-¡NO TE HAGAS!, ¡SABES BIEN DE QUIEN HABLO!

Por instinto el oji azul se alejó un par de pasos, sintiendo un frio recorrerle la espalda…

-F..Foxy….

-¡Es ella!... ¡No la dejas de ver!, ¡no dejas de estar con ella!...

-No es lo que tú crees….

 _-¿no es lo que yo creo?..._

La mira del pelirrojo se volvía más psicópata a cada instante, Mike asustado dio otros pasos hacia atrás, topando su espalda con la pared….

-….. ¡¿NO ES LO QUE YO CREO?!

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, se llevó una mano al abdomen. ¡Oh dios!, tiene que detenerlo o va a pasar una desgracia….

-¡FOXY YO…

Un olor a humo inundo la oficina….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

* * *

Doris paso por una de los ventanales en llamas, no literalmente, sino ardiendo…

Gritos de donde se realizaba la fiesta …¡¿Por qué LOS ASPENSORES NO SE ENCENDIAN?!. ¡¿Por qué LA ALARMA NO SONABA?!...Esto era un horrible deja vu…Esta vez Mike era el Gerente no podía escapar, sacando un extintor, se dispuso a ir…

-¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Siendo frenado por el zorro…

-¡déjalos!

-¡Son mi responsabilidad!

Usando su garfio rápidamente saco la rejilla de un ducto de ventilación…

-entra.

-dije que….

-¡QUE ENTRES!

El animatronic viendo que pronto las puertas se abrirían por falta de energía, dejando entrar las llamas. Alzo al humano y de un tirón lo metió dentro del ducto cerrando con la rejilla, que el a fuerza metió para que no pudiera salir.

-¡MUEVE EL MALDITO TRASERO!...Yo veré como salir.

 _-mierda foxy._

* * *

Un maldito deja vu, eso era esto….Mientras se arrastraba por el caliente metal, escuchando los gritos debajo de él, luchando contra el ahogo…Las imágenes del año pasado llegaban a su mente, de la turba, el fuego, sus hijos asesinados, Foxy salvándole el pellejo….

¿Por qué?... ¿Porque cuando al fin son felices pasa esto?

El castaño con gran esfuerzo, con las palmas de sus manos a medio quemar, logro llegar a la salida…Con una patada quito la rejilla de la salida a la calle, dejándose caer a un basurero…

Con esfuerzo salió del basurero, alejándose lo que podía del fuego…

 _-Oh, no….Esta vez no te salvas._

De entre las sombras, un hombre lo miraba….Su aspecto le era in-familiar, su…su voz…..algo en su voz le parecía familiar…conocido….

-¿Yerko….

Por respuesta un disparo, el corazón del castaño se aceleró al ver la herida en su abdomen. Dejándose caer al frio suelo, mientras el hombre de la gabardina se alejaba…


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

-¿Yerko….

Por respuesta un disparo, el corazón del castaño se aceleró al ver la herida en su abdomen. Dejándose caer al frio suelo, mientras el hombre de la gabardina se alejaba…

-Yerko…

Frio, solo eso podía sentir…Su vista se nublaba, se sentía mojado ¿será sangre?...A lo lejos escuchaba….Una sirena de policía…. ¿será su imaginación o será verdadera?...De lo único que estaba seguro era del sabor metálico de la sangre que llegaba a su boca.

La sangre se desparramaba por el suelo, se encontraba tan débil que le fue imposible mantenerse consiente…

* * *

Horas después…

Lentamente despertaba, a su lado se escuchaba una máquina que registraba su ritmo cardiaco…

-¿…d…don….

 _-Señor Smith…._

Con dificultad enfoco la mirada en dirección a la voz, frente de su cama se encontraba el subordinado de Mariana, este se arreglaba los lentes de sol… ¿Por qué siempre usara lentes de sol?, están en un lugar donde la luz solar ni si quiera entra…

-…..Cálmese, se encuentra en una de las instilaciones de la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales)

-¿Coulson?...¿c…

-Director Coulson.

-Oh, entonces Mariana Falleció…..o se descompuso.

Cualquiera de las opciones era fiable, ya que M era una animatronic…

-Esa es información clasificada.

Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido volvían a él…El fuego….los gritos...Foxy… ¡¿FOXY?!...Desesperado el castaño intento levantarse de la cama, sintiendo dolor en su abdomen, el cual ignoro, tenía una enorme necesitad de saber sobre el paradero de su amante metálico y compañía…

-¡¿Qué PASO CON….

-¡CLASIFICADO!

-¡NECESITO SABERLO!... ¡¿Qué PASO CON LOS QUE SE QUEDARON EN LA PIZZERIA!

-¡ES CLASIFICADO!

-¡DIGAME ALGO!... ¡NECESITO SABERLO!

-¡RECUESTESE!

* * *

Coulson (quien era la viva imagen del Coulson de Avengers) a paso rápido, volvió a acostar al ex guardia, este soltó unos bramidos de dolor.

-Necesita descansar, tuvo una herida de muerte, perdió demasiada sangre….Costo encontrar donadores.

Fue en ese entonces, cuando recordó lo más esencial del asunto, algo que debió preguntar apenas despertó….

-Mi bebé…. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir clasificado!... ¡si vuelves a decir esa estupidez te parto la cara!

El hombre de lentes oscuros en sus 40s, en silencio observo al castaño de 30s a punto de llorar. Mike le dolía preguntar, le daba miedo saber…. ¿Saberlo o no saberlo? Era la cuestión…Si el bebé sobrevivió entonces tendría que arreglárselas solo, en caso de no estar el pelirrojo….Si el bebé falleció…No sabría si quiera… ¿Por qué vivir?

Tragando en seco, se armó de valor para formular la pregunta más difícil de esta vida demencial que le ha tocado experimentar...

-¿mi bebé vive?

El serio agente en silencio se alejó, tomo lo que parecía una ficha clínica de la base de la cama. Sin hacer una mueca leyó el historial, se tomó su tiempo…A Mike esta espera le pareció una tortura.

Tan serio como antes Coulson levanto la cabeza de las páginas que leía, volviendo a dejar el documento medico en el lugar correspondiente…

-Hagamos un trato…..Reláteme lo ocurrido y apenas termine yo le informare….O puede esperar a que llegue el médico de la AAE para que le informe. De todos modos, tengo muchos documentos que firmar…Me llevare su ficha, si a usted no le importa.

El hombre de pelo corto que alguna vez fue castaño….o de algo de castaño le quedaba, volvió a tomar la ficha médica para asegurarse que el ex guardia nocturno, la leyera…Dirigiéndose a la salida, apenas la yema de sus dedos acaricio la manilla de la puerta…

-Yerko….Fue Yerko Fazzbear.

El hombre de los lentes de sol levanto una ceja, al regresar al lado del paciente en cama…El informe que leyó, fue que Yerko Fazzbear o Fazbear (nunca supo cómo deletrearlo correctamente) se encontraba "desactivado" por así decirlo, por efecto de la turba furiosa que quiso quemar a los animatronics hace un año…

Pero como la Directora Huanquiman diría si estuviera aquí: _"En este trabajo de porquería, nada es cierto, nada es mentira….Solo existe el tal vez"….._ Y luego de eso le pediría un vaso de ron…Para ser sinceros, que esa tipa ya no este, lo le daba pena, hace rato que esperaba a que le ocurriera un "accidente" para poder obtener su puesto, subir de rango tiene ventajas….

Regresando al problema principal….

-¿Cómo Animatronic?

-Humano.

La ceja de Coulson se levantó aún más de lo que ya estaba….O este hombre finalmente ha sido a la locura producto a los años en aquella pizzería infernal...o el mundo se a vuelvo más loco de lo que imaginaba…O que Mike se metido en drogas, unas tan potentes que lo hagan alucinar…En ese caso, sería una negligencia descartar al "débil humano" como el posible pirómano…

-No sé ¿Cómo?...sé que suena una locura…

-Y lo es Sr. Smith...

-¡Juro qu….que…q...que no lo invente!... ¡No alucine ni nada!... ¡era el!...Su apariencia era distinta…. ¡pero su voz!... ¡eso lo mantuvo!

-¿Seguro que era él?...existe la posibilidad de que usted se confundiera…

-¿Cree que YO sería tan loco o estúpido para inventar una cosa como esa?...El chico salía con mi Hija Roxxy, eran compañeros de clase, vino a mi "casa", prácticamente era de la familia….Sip, era él definitivamente.

Una notoria mueca de disgusto se dibujó en los labios del actual director de la AAE. Nunca se preparó para esto, ni en sueños más locos se le paso por la mente….Tampoco podía desechar esta información, sin importar lo loca que se escuche…

Serio, tomo una silla cercana poniéndola cerca de la cama, para luego sentarse en ella, dejando la ficha médica donde la obtuvo…De un bolsillo saco una grabadora….

-Reláteme lo ocurrido con detalle, desde el principio.

-Ejem, estamos en el baby shower de Chica…

* * *

Un rato después…

-…..y eso fue lo que recuerdo….Le toca, ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?

Mike impaciente vio al agente levantarse de la silla, caminando en dirección a la puerta… ¿Acaso ignoro la pregunta?, esto no se va a quedar así…

-¡OHIGA ESPERE!.

Antes de salir, el semi calvo agente, se dio vuelta por última vez antes de salir...

-Mis más sinceras condolencias.

Ignorando el llanto descorazonador que se producía detrás de él, el director Coulson salió de la habitación, concentrado en las últimas novedades del caso….Mientras caminaba guardo recelosamente la grabadora…En el informe se mencionaba los restos de una máquina que podía, transferir la concia de un humano a animatronic…

* * *

Aquel artefacto fue encontrado entre las cenizas de la mansión Fazzbear, en teoría esa fue la máquina que Tobías Fazzbear ocupo para convertirse en "aquella cosa horrenda"… ¿Pero de animatronic a humano?...le era difícil digerir, se encontraba al tanto del genio de Raúl Huanquiman….Pero convertir a un ser de metal a carne era algo…

 _-Encanto…Disculpa…hey…._

La voz de uno de los guardias de la pizzería, débil. ..Sin embargo lo suficiente sonora como para atraer su atención….Caminado en dirección a la habitación semi abierta…

-Usted es el señor….

-¡Ah!...Ignora el nombrecillo que aparece en mi cedula de identidad, llame Doris.

El hombre afroamericano, lleno de quemaduras…..Juraría que le guiño un ojo…No se lo tomen a mal, era de mente abierta…Pero no tanto para que cuando un travesti le guiñe un ojo, no le provoque un escalofrió….

-Tranquilo, no te voy a comer…."a menos que tú quieras"

A Doris este "Ken arrugado" lo estaba entusiasmando, una pena que sus quemadas le impidan ser más "ágil"….

-Hm…..lo tomare en cuenta, Sr. Lecter, ¿Qué necesita?

A Doris no le gusto ni que lo llamaran señor ni tener que recordar, el motivo por el cual originalmente lo llamo…Su tono de voz paso de coqueta a seria…

-Quiero ayudar a atrapar al maldito que quemo viva a mi sobrina y al loco Raúl...Loco el pobre pero le debo que reconstruyera a mi niña. Además también quiero vengar a mi Mikey, el pobrecito no merece vivir un incendio dos veces.

-Mire señor….

-¡Vuélveme a llamar señor y no respondo!

Coulson por instinto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, según los informes que ha leído sobre este travesti, mejor tomar en cuenta su advertencia.

-Mire "señor importante"…..Esto es lo que va a pasar: Voy a mejorarme, voy a salir por esa puerta y voy mandarle a usted la cabeza de quien me quemo….Con o sin su ayuda, tú eliges.

Tener a este demente suelto no le conviene, sobre todo con su reciente ascenso…

-¿Qué necesita?

-A…veo que al fin comprendes, "papito"…primero lo primero….necesito que me hagas mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

-A…veo que al fin comprendes, "papito"…primero lo primero….necesito que me hagas mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Coulson sudando trago en seco, exactamente que se refería con….

-no me refiero a "eso", "papi"…

Doris "coqueta" le guiño un ojo al hombre de lentes oscuros (dios, las ganas que tiene de "comerse" a este bomboncito)…

-…perooooo…si tú quieres…bueeenooo….

Este tuvo que contenerse para evitar vomitar, la sola imagen mental con este, esta o lo que diga ser, le revolvía el estómago…

-¡por supuesto que…..agh….

El calvo intento calmarse, secándose la transpiración con un pañuelo, quien diría que esto de ser director tenía "su lado horrible"….

-Señor…ejem…."señora", veo que usted se refiere a un "cambio de sexo".

-exacto, lindura….Siempre he querido "cortarme mis partes extras" pero el dinero siempre se esfuma de mis manos.

El "Ken arrugado" sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda, los esfuerzos por rechazar a esa bocita en su cabeza que grita "CORRE", son titánicos….cálmate, respira, recuerda el jugoso sueldo que obtienes por el ascenso que obtuviste. Solo concéntrate en terminar este caso correctamente para que tus jefes no reconsideren haberte elevado el rango en primer lugar y poder tener unas tranquilas vacaciones en Hawái con mucha piña colada y un par de morochas sentadas en tus piernas….

-¿Por qué la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales) tendría que proporcionárselo?, ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?

Si no fuera por los vendajes, Doris hubiera esbozado una enorme sonrisa llena de malicia…Ella sabe perfectamente, lo que podía ofrecer a cambio.

-Ganarían a una asesina, lindura.

-¿perdón?

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso no leíste el informe que hicieron de la televisora del viejo?...vamos, dulzura, son una organización secreta, tienen que hacer informes de todo.

Era verdad, ellos hacían informes de cosas e incluso cosas que no tenía permitido enterarse…

Nuevamente sí…por qué el leyó el informe, le costaba creer que una sola persona con su sobrepeso y esos tacos fuera capaz de acabar con una horda de zombis como si fueran patitos de hule, era sencillamente una exageración….Eso diría si no hubiera visto a ese travesti perseguir a todo galope a Tobias Fazzbear cuando usaba un cuerpo animatronic, durante los destrozos de hace un tiempo. (Capitulo 44 "De nuevo en la Pizzería")

* * *

Ya podía escuchar los reclamos de sus jefes en su cabeza, mientras intentaba explicarles que era buena idea….Luego encontraría el modo de explicarles, evitando los reproches…

-En teoría, si te damos lo que pides… ¿acabaras con los involucrados?

-"ay, mi lindo"…si me dejas como una "niña", yo hasta les traigo las cabezas de esos desgraciados dentro de una bolsa de papas….Y si quieres te preparo la cena, "primor"

-Ejem…. (Se acomodó los lentes nervioso)…el uso de la fuerza innecesaria, no se aplica aquí, vera…

-quiere un trabajo "limpio", "que parezca un accidente" como en las películas de espías.

Con el segundo guiño del travesti moreno, al cuarentón le volvieron las ganas de vomitar.

-Hm…..Yo no usaría esas palabras…..básicamente, eso es lo que queremos.

-MMM….ese no es precisamente, mi estilo…pero acepto.

-Ire a proponérselo a mis superiores, con su permiso.

Coulson tratando de serenarse, fue en dirección a la salida, a unos pasos de la puerta para su desgracia (y para el deleite de Doris) alcanzo a escuchar…

-Me encantara trabajar contigo, "papito"

El nuevo director, ahora sí que tenía que vomitar…Corriendo en dirección al baño de hombres, ante la mirada curiosa del personal.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Londres….

Lo lógico hubiera sido que al llegar a su tierra natal, fuera directo a su hogar a encontrar consuelo entre los brazos de sus tiernos abuelitos, ignorando los comentarios de su hermanito de 12 sobre si le trajo algo de FNAF (five nights at freddy's), intentando olvidar lo sucedido…

Eso hubiera sido lo lógico, si la culpa no la hubiera dejado tranquila….Su razón le decía que hiso lo correcto pero otro lado de ella, le recriminaba…..Así que por nervios, buscando algo que alejara su mente de aquellos pensamientos…En pleno vuelo saco su computadora portátil y escribió, escribió el viaje entero, negándose a dormir o aceptar la comida que le ofrecía la azafata….

Al llegar al aeropuerto, sentía que a cada paso uno animatronic…..Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy o quien fuera la seguía, cada vez que volteaba no veía nada anormal…No sabía que pensar, si eran sus nervios, su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada…

En medio de su huida de sus nervios, se tropezó en la salida con su ex jefe….En medio de la charla que le dio, mientras su editor se tomaba él té que le compro en forma de disculpa…

-oh, valla.

Termino aquí, en el departamento a medio armar del editor literario recién divorciado…El tipo concentrado leía el manuscrito que imprimo, de los "2 capítulos" que Nectarina Brooks escribió. Soltando unos "oh valla"…."hm"…."mmm"…entre página y pagina…Al terminar de leer, miro incrédulo a la chica pelirroja de lentes y pecas con polera (camiseta) de batman…

-Y….dices que esto ocurrió, ¿verdad?

Brooks, tímida bajo la cabeza ante la penetrante mirada del hombre de pie, apoyado contra una pared…

-pues sí….en parte, no alcance a relatarlo todo.

-JA JA JA…. ¡buena!

-¿he?

Necta abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su ex jefe se reía a carcajadas pensando que se trataba de una broma.

El hombre satisfecho, le dio una fuerte palmada a la pelirroja…Con los años que venía trabajando para él, sabia el significado de la palmada: "escribiste un best seller"

-Nectaria, en los años que venias trabajando en la editorial sirviendo café, pensé que solo te querrías en eso….¡JA, veo que me equivocaba!

-¿cre….cee, digo…..cree que es bueno?

-¿bueno?... ¡Es lo más jodidamente bueno que he leído en años!, los amantes de los" creepypastas "lo van a amar, eso sin contar a la parejita principal…las adictas al "yaoi" van hacer fila por ser las primeras en tener tu libro.

¡¿LIBROOO?!...La palabra "libro" alejó la culpa y nervios anteriormente percibidos en carne propia de la pecosa, haciéndola ponerse de pie del taburete donde ella estaba sentada, como si fuera impulsada por un resorte….Un libro, su libro…el libro que siempre quiso….

-¡¿mi libro?!...glup…..oh, es tan repentino..yooo…no sé qué dec…decir.

-Ni lo necesitas, después de recibir tantos escritos basura de ti, al fin le diste al clavo. Veo que el "cambio de aire", era justo lo que necesitabas.

-pueeeees….eso…yoooooo…disculpe, estoy en shock.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento volviendo a sentarse, con su corazón golpeando su interior de pura emoción.

-Te advierto que hay que cambiar los nombres para evitar problemas legales, corregir errores gramaticales….En síntesis , tráeme más capítulos de esta calidad para el lunes y hablaremos de tu contrato para publicar tu manuscrito y ¿Quién sabe?, hasta podría negociar para ti una serie de tv con una película.

Brooks sentía las puertas del cielo abrírsele de par en par…Sin notar que afuera, en medio de la lluvia "alguien" o "algo" , la vigilaba desde lejos.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

 _-"¡MUERETE!... ¡TE TENGO!_

 _-¡¿PUEDES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, INTENTO ESCRIBIR?!_

 _-¡NO ERA MI MAMÁ!... ¡3 PUNTOS!... ¡TOMA!"_

Brooks harta de los gritos efusivos de su hermanito en la otra habitación, cerró la puerta sin antes escuchar la frase característica de su abuela de cada vez que cierra la puerta _:" otra vez te vas a encerrar"_

* * *

¿Y cómo no podría hacerlo?, el escándalo del "niño rata" de 12 con quien vive no puede ni ordenar sus idead, también está el sentimiento de que la espían cada vez que alguien pasa cerca de su puerta.

Agradecía estar en casa….Miento, detestaba estar en casa, es mucho más desagradable de lo que imagino…Su hermanito no para de chillar reclamándole que no le trajo nada de la pizzería, el abuelo se queja el 3 de su artritis y su abuela se a empecinada en conseguirle novio, sea quien sea… ¡huf!..."hogar dulce hogar"

Si eso le agregamos que su editor quiere más capítulos para el lunes…. ¡Y ES DOMINGO!...El tiempo se fue volando, sigue donde mismo y….la sensación de "alguien o algo" la persigue continua, no puede explicarlo con palabras es solo que….

Cada vez que camina por la calle, que mira detrás de una cortina siente como si….

-Bah, están muertos…..se quemaron. Respira Necta.

Intentando de hacer el 3 capítulo de su "best seller" por sexta vez….Cerro los ojos un momento recordando, eligiendo lo que pondría a continuación….

-Si…eso es perfecto, luego pienso en otros nombres para evitar pagar regalías a "Scott Cawthon"

Ya se imaginaba firmando autógrafos, filas de fanáticos haciendo filas tan largas que "J. K. Rowling" (escritora de Harry Potter) se moriría de envidia. Se ve dando entrevistas sobre su inspiración, promocionando su película y su serie de tv…

Oh, luego las fiestas con famosos, rodeándose con gente de todos los ámbitos, estrellas que no le mirarían ni la nariz en situaciones comunes…

-Tengo que fantasear menos y escribir más.

Con una taza de café a medio tomar y fría como compañía, comenzó a escribir el 3 capitulo…Apenas escribió unas letras del título….

-¿Hola?, ¿abuela?

* * *

Un sonido desde afuera, temerosa fue a ver….Nadie, estaba oscuro, eran las 3:00 hrs, su familia roncaba…..El sonido del florero de cristal rompiéndose, la alerto…Alguien en la cocina…

Según las películas de terror que ha visto es una estupidez ir en dirección al sonido extraño sin un arma o sin una linterna…Lastima que lo recordó, cuando se encontraba en medio de la cocina…

-¿Hola?

-¡MIAUUUUUUU!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Del susto cayo con trasero al frio piso, siendo "atacada" por la "fiera" de la tierna gatita griega de su abuelita…Quien se restregaba en sus piernas en busca de cariño…

-que susto me diste Mimi. Gatita mala.

-Miau.

Seguramente los medicamentos que solían tomar sus abuelos para dormir y el hecho de que su hermano le encantara dormir con audífonos, provoco que nadie se levantara a ver el motivo de su grito. Más relajada dejo salir por la ventana a la gatita para que hiciera su ronda nocturna, mientras ella limpiaba los restos del jarrón roto.

-Ja ja ja ja ja…tonta.

Riéndose de sí misma, relajada subió a su habitación de aquel departamento antiguo londinense, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Basta de distracciones.

Apenas volvió a tocar el teclado…

-¿Ahora qué?

Un sonido, esta vez del baño del fondo… ¿Mimi de nuevo?, imposible la acaba de dejar salir.

-Tal vez la abuela fue al baño.

Otro sonido, proveniente del baño…Volvió a salir esta vez armada con una linterna y con sopapo que encontró cerca (a su abuelo le gustaba dejarlo ahí para usarlo como arma contra ladrones y aprovechar de destapar el W.C. en el camino)…Sus pasos se escuchaban pesados en la vieja madera, el silencio le permitiría escuchar su respiración, sus latidos…Como no encontró el interruptor del pasillo, intento usar la linterna…

-¡Joder sin pilas!

Descalza, a oscuras llego hasta el baño, buscando el interruptor con el "corazón en la boca"….La luz se encendió…

¡NADA!...el baño seguía igual que como lo dejo la última vez que fue…

-Otra falsa alarma.

El sonido de la gatita rasguñando la ventana para entrar, la condujo de nuevo a la cocina…

-¿Tuviste un lindo paseo?

-Miau.

-La luz del baño, esta no es tu noche Nectarina.

Una noche tranquila, solo su imaginación. Su terrible imaginación que la atormenta por culpa de la pizzería y sus demoniacos inquilinos…..Eso ya es pasado….

 _"SABEMOS LO QUE HICISTE"_

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

En el espejo del baño estaba escrito con sangre, el hilo de sangre que bajaba de cada letra goteaba pasando el lavábamos hasta el suelo.

* * *

-¿Nectarina por qué estas gritando como una loca?...Vengo escuchando tus gritos desde hace rato.

La voz de su abuela en bata rosada con florcitas, la distrajo un minuto…Solo un minuto para que al volver a mirar el espejo, se encontrara limpio….

-¡¿viste eso?!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡el espejo!

-¿Qué tiene el espejo?... ¿Una grieta?

-No….es…..es…..no es nada.

La anciana preocupada le puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja….

-¿te sientes bien?

-Yep, es solo cansancio. He estado ocupadísima intentando escribir el nuevo capítulo que quiere mi editor.

-Hay mi niña, ¿Por qué no descansa? , le preparo una sopita de pollo si quiere.

Oh, su tierna abuelita preocupada por ella….La pecosa pelirroja con lentes (gafas) le dio un beso en la frente a la anciana para tranquilizarla…

-Estoy bien, en serio. Vuelva a la cama.

-¿segura?

-Sí, buenas noches abue.

Brooks regreso a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si…Solo era su imaginación y nada más…. ¿o no?


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

(FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S SISTER LOCATION no me pertenece)

* * *

Nectaria Brooks caminaba cansada por las frías calles de su natal Londres, por la hora ya no alcanzo a tomar el metro, ningún taxi se detenía y los buces la salpicaban.

-maldito editor…"corrige eso"…"esa oración no es comercial"….."niña no vamos a poder vender entradas si no lo pones más romántico las esas de Mike y foxy"…."hay que cambiar los nombre, no queremos pagar regalías"…bal,bla,bla.

Llevaba ya un mes en esto del libro y su editor siempre encontraba un punto, coma u oración de la que quejarse. Le prometo millones… ¿y de esos millones? 0. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de esto…Por lo menos las pastillas que su psicólogo le receto para su "stress" le quitaron las pesadillas…Ya no más fantasmas o espejos ensangrentados con frases imaginarias alimentadas por la culpa….

-uf, solo 4 cuadras más y llegare…..diablos, la sopa de pollo.

Llevando la mano desocupada al rostro, se acordó que en la mañana su abuela le pidió que de vuelta del trabajo le comprara pollo para hacerle sopa al abuelo que ha estado…Resfriado no, estornudando de vez en cuando sí.

Ofuscada imagino la tremenda vuelta que se tendría que dar para ir al supermercado a comprar, si es que encuentra algo, con el fin de semana largo a la vuelta de la esquina, encontrar lo que sea es una "misión imposible"….

-¡el nuevo almacén!... ¿O era carnicería?...que importa, tienen pollo.

El nuevo negocio de barrio, solo tendría que cruzar por un pequeño callejón, un pequeño atajo a la otra esquina….Caminando entre charcos de la pasada lluvia, no se dio cuenta que "alguien la seguía"….

-¡está abierta, dios existe!

El luminoso letrero de "abierto las 24 horas" era lo más hermoso que ha visto, un par de pasos….

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm.

* * *

Unas manos vendadas le taparon la boca obligando a la pelirroja pecosa a ir a una zona oscura/alejada de aquel callejón…..Ese olor a podredumbre, ese olor fuertísimo a carne en descomposición que la hace sentir que sus nervios olfatorios se queman de solo olerlo….

-¡Que te crees que…mmmmmmmm.

-Shisssssssssss…

Yerko miro a ambos lados antes de destaparle la boca….

-habla bajo, pueden estarme siguiendo.

-¿Quiénes?

Sin contestarle de su gabardina saco una carpeta con manchas de sangre…

-del ultimo técnico nocturno, me vendia información a precio justo. Era un buen hombre.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para preguntar, siendo frenada al ver una imagen de un animatronic destartalado tipo payaso con gorrito verde, intentando meterse dentro de un cuerpo humano recién fallecido…

-Proyecto circus. La nueva locura que la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales) ha inventado para "castigar" a los que intenten hacer una FAE (funcionamiento anormal extraoficial)…O mejor dicho es una prisión para los animatronics que no pueden ser desactivados de manera "tradicional".

-¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Mucho, esos locos están pensando también meter humanos que hagan o provoquen una FAE….Nosotros estamos en ese rango…No dejes que Doris te atrape, deja todo y desaparece del mapa.

Antes que la pelirroja pudiera continuar preguntando, el misterioso hombre se alejó...dejándola temerosa….

* * *

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de la AAE (asuntos animatronicos especiales)….

-¿es una broma?

Mike Smith no creía lo que le mostraba el nuevo director de la AAE.

-Señor Smith, es un asunto serio.

Doris quien ahora era "mujer al 100% en vez de un 50%" (según ella) caminando con sus pesados de leopardo se acercó al castaño poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de modo reconfortante, continuaba sus gustos y su peso iguales a su estado previo a la cirugía.

-Cree encanto, esto es real. Y te prometo ahora que me "cortaron lo innecesario" iré en busca de esa bruja y la veras pagar, en aquella pantalla….."Lindura", creo que me falto la "lipo".

Coulson levanto una ceja…

-¿Una liposucción?...usted no mención nada de eso cuando era hombre.

-¡Siempre he sido una dama!... (Furiosa lo apunto con una de sus largas uñas postizas rojas)… ¡Madame P ya no está en el ejército pero aún puede moverse!

-Ejem….."Señora", yo no creo que usted….

Para la sorpresa de los agentes presentes, su director en menos de 5 min estaba boca abajo, con un gordo afroamericano travesti recién operado, amenazando con romperle el brazo…

-¿escuchaste ese crujido?, es tu brazo a punto de romperse.

Uno de los agentes, intento sacar su arma…Cosa que no paso desapercibida para Doris…

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu "amor"….acabe con una horda zombi sola.

Coulson con el brazo a punto de romperse, con su mano libre comenzó a dar palmadas, señal de rendición. Una vez libre con un breve disculpa hacia la "dama" presente, se retiró preguntándose si reclutar a este loco y arriesgar su pellejo por el además de este proyecto que heredo de Mariana, valía la pena…

-¿Mikey? , ¿Encanto?

Mike ignoraba la pelea…Él estaba concentrado mirando una pantalla…de lo que llamaban Circus Baby's Pizza World. (Hacer fiestas infantiles en un lugar que en el subterraneo es una pricison, estos tipos están locos) Ahí se encontraban…

Ennard un payaso destartalado de ojos blancos y de ellos con luz roja, sus cables se ven. Lleva un gorrito verde.

Ballora una bailarina plateado con azul con meijllas rojas.

Baby (Circus Baby) un animatronic con la apariencia de una payasa cantante pelirroja.

Funtime Freddy parecido a Freddy pero blanco con rosado con una marinoeta de toy Bonnie en la mano izquierda.

Y por último….

-foxy…

Funtime Foxy una versión de su querido Foxy, pero blanco con rosado con un listón en el cuello y sin garfio…Recordaba a Mangle…..Le costaba tanto dejar de mirarlo…Lo extrañaba tanto…tanto que a veces sentía que se le partía el alma en mil pedazos acompañando al corazón…

-Mike…

* * *

La mano de Doris nuevamente sobre su hombro lo devolvió a la realidad, quien con un tono maternal le dijo lo que él ya sabía….

-…no es el, se parece.

El castaño oji azul apretó los parpados con fuerza junto con apretar un puño, dejando la mano disponible sobre su abdomen…..Él no quería que gente sufriera, quería a Foxy, quería al bebé que tenía adentro….

-Mikey…mírame….Mike, mírame.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los decididos ojos del ex hombre de lentes de contacto violetas…

-Te juro por la memoria de mi sobrina Ameka, que voy a hacer que cada uno de los involucrados pague….tomando el puesto de "técnico nocturno" JA JA JA JA JA JA.

La risa siniestra de "Madame Panqueque" no le ayudo mucho que digamos, en el aérea de "sentirse mejor"


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

-¡encanto es maravilloso!

-la prueba salido exitosa.

Madame Panqueque junto a Coulson miraban fascinados las pantallas, Smith también estaba pero este estaba "callado como un sepulcro" ….Viendo al pobre diablo al que engañaron contratándolo para hacer una "mantención" , siendo poseído por los animatronic justo como esperaban….El actual director AAE apretó un botón apagando a los animatronics…Con otro botón se comunicó con un equipo especializado….

-Atención servicio de limpieza, recuperen a Ennard del cuerpo…Prepárenlos para la acción real.

 _-"si director"_

* * *

El semi calvo estaba sobándose las manos de gusto, imaginado el sabroso aumento que recibirá de sus jefes por esto. Por su lado el travesti…..ejem…..mujer afroamericana, sonreía de oreja a oreja con malicia, impaciente de que la mandaran a buscar a quien tanto daño a hecho para que inicie "el show"….

-¡ya pues cariño!... ¡mándame de una vez!

-Señor…

-¡más respeto o te vuelvo a tirar al suelo y esta vez te rompo el brazo!

-Ejem…lo siento "señora"

-¡Señorita Doris y la boca te queda donde mismo encanto!

-hm…Señorita, prepárese…..la operación va a comenzar.

-¡¿de verdad?!...¡la navidad se adelantó para madame P!

La gorda en tacones de leopardo salió corriendo riéndose como una loca….

-se ve muy animado…..digo….."Animada"

Mike quien estaba callado, solo atino a contestar sin ánimo….

-la venganza la hace feliz.

* * *

Mike Smith no estaba muy seguro de esto…Si era cierto que Nectarina participo pero ella no fue quien inicio el incendio además la sola idea de hacerle pasar por lo que ha visto….le daba nauseas…..Foxy sería feliz con esa idea, Chica estaría saltando de alegría y Gohan seguramente la vería saltar embelesado…..el grupo sería feliz con esto….el no….

-Discúlpeme Director Coulson, necesito retirarme, deje una sopa calentándose en el microondas.

-Descuide, le avisaremos si lo necesitamos.

El castaño salió del cuarto…..El lado que desea evitar esta carnicera era más fuerte que su deseo de venganza….

* * *

Horas después….

La pelirroja Circus Baby estaba triste, no logro salvar a su amigo….

 _-"¿aun te interesa salvar gente?"_

Atreves del cristal del cuarto donde estaba encerrada, vio a alguien que le era desconocido…..Un castaño…

-¿eres nuevo?... ¿nunca antes te había visto?

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que necesito tu ayuda….Te he observado y sé que no estás tan loca como el resto y por eso te han descartado de la misión "real"…sé que es difícil de entender pero debes saber que lo mismo que le ocurrió a tu "amigo" le va a pasar a una mujer.

-¡oh no, que terrible!... ¿qué puedo hacer?

El hombre apretando un botón, entro a donde ella estaba colocándole una estrella en el pecho….Mike prefería omitir la parte en que se dejó manosear por un científico para lograr obtener los nanocitos para dar forma humanizada a los animatronics…Tampoco del pervertido al que dejo que lo mirara duchándose para hacer que apagara las cámaras temporalmente…

-¡whoaw!... ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

El castaño retiro la estrella, viendo a la hermosa joven enfrente de él….

-Darte forma humanizada, con esto podrás salir sin despertar sospechas.

-¡genial!...si mis amigos supieran entonces ellos ya no…

-No hay tiempo para eso, una amiga mía fue por la persona a la que van a matar.

-Tú no sabes elegir tus amigos.

-Sígueme…las cámaras y las alarmas no van a estar pagadas por mucho.

-espera, van a notar que no estoy…..mis piezas de repuesto. Si lo hago bien pensaran que me descompuse.

Circus sin perder el tiempo armo una réplica de sí misma, una vez hecho su "reemplazo" siguió al humano por un largo corredor hasta llegar a un ascensor…

-Ten aquí está la dirección de la chica, no preguntes ¿Cómo lo obtuve?...no interesa, espero que seas capaz de llegar sola, no puedo ayudarte más. Tal vez necesites ocultarle a la chica lo que eres realmente para que no se asuste.

-Puedo con esto…..soy buena fingiendo.

* * *

Mike se apresuró a regresar a su cuarto, esperando que nadie note lo que ha hecho.

 _-"¿piensa que somos imbéciles señor Smith?"_

Antes que el oji azul pudiera protestar, estaba en una celda por obra de un nuevo director quien deseaba verse bien ante sus jefes a toda costa…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

" _Lo que decían no importaba, pesadillas era lo que pensaba…_

 _Horribles pesadillas donde era perseguida por pasillos oscuros por un grupo sin igual: una bailarina plateado con azul con meijllas rojas, un payaso destartalado de ojos blancos y de ellos con luz roja, sus cables se ven. Lleva un gorrito verde, una versión de Foxy, pero blanco con rosado con un listón en el cuello y sin garfio…Recordaba a Mangle….un ser parecido Freddy pero blanco con rosado con una marinoeta de toy Bonnie en la mano izquierda…._

 _Ellos la perseguían sin cesar susurrando "tu cuerpo nos hará libres", "te usaremos"….._

 _Senatdos en sillas estaban los que ella mato junto a Yerko, aplaudiendo felices del show…El terrible sueño siempre terminaba con un animatronic con la apariencia de una payasa cantante pelirroja, susurrándole "si te atrapan te aniquilaran"…"_ _Ballora, Ennard, funtime foxy y funtime Freddy necesitan tu cuerpo"_

* * *

-¿Qué opinas de los carteles?

-¿he?

La voz de su Jefe junto a la del publicista devolvieron a Nectaria a la realidad, en donde se encontraba viendo ideas de la posible portada para su libro…

-te han mostrado 10 portadas y no has visto ni una…. ¡ponte las pilas!, necesito tu atención aquí.

-L…Lo siento jefe.

Poner atención le fue difícil, las pastillas que tomaba ya no resultaban en anular esos sueños…Lo poco que entendió fue que planeaban lanzar la película para navidad, para aprovechar de captar a los artos de las películas familiares, etcétera…..Con lo distraída que estaba apenas noto los carteles que le mostraban, solo acoto a apoyar uno que a su editor le había fascinado….Poco le importaba, solo quería ir a casa y darse una ducha…

* * *

-huf…. ¡qué día!

Agotada llego a su departamento de soltera lanzándose a su sofá... ¡así es, departamento de soltera!...Termino arrendado este lugar después que su abuela echara por dejarle el ojo morado a su hermanito por no querer callar sus gritos….

-dios, ¿en qué maldito minuto supuse que ser escritora sería una buena idea?

Esta trama parecía salida de un "fanatic cutre" y si ¿de verdad fuera un fanatic cutre?...Uno escrito por una chica de veinte tantos un domingo por la noche basado en una serie de juegos vistos por youtube….

-Vah, necesito dormir más. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Acomodándose los lentes (gafas) se levantó con pereza a preparé un café que la reanimara, su editor quera 20 paginas para mañana…. Vio su de reojo su frasco con pastillas anti psicóticas… ¿tomarlas?..¿Para qué?...ya no le hacían efecto y decidió dejar de ir a ver a su médico por falta de dinero…."nada de dinero extra hasta que firmemos la primera película", eso le advirtió su editor…..No, nada que adormezca sus sentidos, necesitaba estar alerta, la sensación de que la seguían no se iba eso le daba miedo y el hecho de que Yerko no se allá vuelto a comunicar con ella tampoco ayudaba a quitarle el miedo….

* * *

Afuera…

Baby (quien pasaba fácilmente por una mujer de 27) sonreirá al ver que logro llegar a la dirección indicada….

-solo…..mmmmmmmmmm.

Un garfio, de la nada un hombre con garfio le tapó la boca llevándosela….


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Baby había escuchado de "interrupciones dramáticas", ¡esto era ridículo!, el vago que usaba una gabardina cubriéndole el cuerpo junto con un gorro de lana y una bufanda con lentes oscuros , la llevaba a un rincón amenazándola con el garfio….¡dios santísimo un violador!

-p..Por…favor….

-¡TU TE CALLAS!

Esos ojos salvajes mirándola con ira, de un ámbar intenso….Suerte que no es humana, ya estaría sus piernas empapadas de orina…

-¿Quién te mando?

-¿he?

El hombre con ira, golpeo la pared con su garfio muy cerca de su rostro…

-argh….. ¡No te lo voy a repetir!...

El hombre con una mirada psicopática le puso el garfio en el cuello….

-….. ¿Fue Yerko?

La pelirroja no entendía ni J…. ¡por la puta!... ¿por esto dejo su cómoda habitación?...si claro "ve a ayudar a otros" decían….."Es satisfactorio "decían….

-y…yo…yo…no conozco a ningún Yerko señor….me me meme me me me…

-¡¿tú qué?!

-me mando un castaño.

-¡¿Hm?!...se clara marinera o si no…..

-ok…..ok..ok….ejem…no me dijo su nombre pero era castaño, un poco gordito y en sus 30s.

-Imposible…sobrevivió.

El ser la dejo libre, quitándose la bufanda que llevaba junto a los lentes de sol, revelando a un hombre bastante varonil pelirrojo con algunas quemaduras….viéndolo bien el….

-¡usted es un animatronic!

-arg…..y tú también marinera…no pongas cara de tonta, lo note apenas te vi.

El hombre al escuchar una sirena se puso en guardia, para luego volver a poner atención en la chica….

-disculpe….. ¿a qué se refiere con "sobrevivió"?

-¿Ha?... ¿No supiste del incendio?, demonios niña necesitas salir más…no sabía si mi "zorrita" había sobrevivido cuando lo metí al ducto de aire…..Yo lo logre usando a un semi quemado gordo otaku de escudo.

-¡oh por dios, lo mato!.

-Nah, su espíritu quedo atrapado en una marioneta…créeme le va mejor ahora asustando niños en un poblado junto a los otros que también tomaron marionetas en una tiendita de juguetes.

-¿Otros? , ¿Qué otros?

-¿Importa?... ¡hey, se supone que el que pregunta soy yo!... ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Luego de una larga explicación…

-Ya veo, interesante.

Sin dar mayor explicación, el "vago" noqueo a la animatronic buena dejándola dentro de un contenedor de basura para que no moleste…..Foxy no iba a dejar que unas "copias baratas" tomaran la venganza que es suya y solo suya. ¿El plan?...Destrozar a las copias, destripar a la tipa que lo quemo, conseguir un nerd que creara cuerpos apropiados para sus amigos ¡Y DARLE duro a su Mike!...Su bebé ya no estaba pero él se aseguraría de hacerle más…muchísimos más….

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento de la Señorita Brooks….

Nectarina roncaba cansadísima, cumplir con los plazos exigidos para su ansiado éxito literaria la tenía desecha….

Tan agotada estaba que no noto que "cierta gorda morena" entraba con un sigilo impresionante a su hogar, era increíble que con esos tacones lograra no hacer escandalo…

También no noto que un vago con garfio entro a su hogar, tirando al suelo a la intrusa que estaba a punto de secuestrarla…

-….¡¿DORIS?!

-…..¡¿FOXY?!

-¡¿Qué te paso?!...(al unísono)

Ninguno de los vecinos escucho el escándalo, la pelirroja pecosa dormía con la Tv encendida…

Madame Panqueque sin perder el tiempo le dio una patada en la entrepierna, cambiando de posiciones, apuntándolo con una escopeta…

-¿a qué viniste?

El zorro con sonrisa sarcástica respondió….

-Curioso, eso es lo que te iba a preguntar.

-¿viniste a vengarte de ella?

-aja y veo que tú también.

La morena ex moreno permitió al demente pelirrojo levantarse del piso…

-por causalidad… ¿no te habrás tomado con una animatronic pelirroja santurrona?, me informaron que se escapó por medios misteriosos.

-La deje en la basura.

-Luego la ire a buscar…ahora tengo un "trabajito que hacer".

-Yep…la santurrona me conto de ellos, ¿de verdad piensas dejárselo a principiantes, cuando podríamos hacerlo nosotros mismos?

Ambos con una mirada que haría que "Jeff the killer" se sintiera orgulloso o se hiciera en los pantalones, observaron a la "nueva escritora" roncando a todo pulmón junto con babearle a la almohada…

-Tentador pero prometí al "hi-man" de coulson que la llevaría para que "los niños" pudieran jugar….

La "dama" ya se imaginaba a ese grupito destripando a la desgraciada mientras ella ataba al director a una silla…MMM…momento dulce…..dulce como la miel….

-…eso será dulce.

-Yep…..pero será muchísimo más dulce, si lo hacemos nosotros.

La morena gorda en zapatos de leopardo levanto una ceja….

-asesinarla….."No lo otro" golosa….Para follar y tener camadas para eso tengo a Mike.

Nectarina cómoda en su cama, se arropo de frio….la cobija se le cayó como si alguien se la quitara…

-arrrrrr….¡frio!

Sin abrir los ojos se volvió a tapar, volviendo a ser destapada…

-¿Qué demonios?

Encendiendo la luz, busco sus lentes (gafas) al tanteo por estar "ciega como murciélago" por no tenerlos, cuando al fin se los puso…Vio un singular par que le sonreía….

-cague.

Hubiera preferido que los tales: Ballora, Ennard, funtime foxy y funtime Freddy llegaran a quitarle el cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras que en la AAE

Los llamados "capias baratas" por foxy, torturaban a un hombre encadenada…

-es suficiente, pueden retirarse.

-¿es todo?... ¿cuándo nos van a dar un cuerpo?

-Pronto señor Ennard, muy pronto.

Los otros animatronic se alejaron, siendo balllora la última en salir...La animatronic ciega comenzaba a dudar sobre la valides de esa promesa…

-¿Señor Smith?

El castaño atado semi desnudo con cadenas, herido levanto la cabeza…

\- Señor mike Smith, para que me detenga solo debe decirme una cosa, ¿A dónde envió a Baby?

El nuevo director pensó que el hombre ya no lo escuchaba, acercándose para repetirle la pregunta…

-¿Dónde….puaj, ¡qué asco!

…Recibiendo por respuesta un escupitajo, molesto Coulson se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo, él va saber lo que necesita si o si…Por nada del mundo va a dejar que sus jefes le bajen el cargo o lo despidan.

-Asi que…lo quiere de este modo, bien….

De una mesa saco unos palillos para colocarlos entre los dedos…

-…que así sea. Descuide este es el "método civilizado"… ¿quiere ver el método primitivo?...lo verá si no habla.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31 ( Tattletail no me pertenece y Furby tampoco)

Mientras que en Inglaterra…

Horror….esa era la palabra que buscaba en su confundida mente, un absoluto horror una tan intenso que ni si quiera podía orinar de susto, ante aquellas sonrisas de dientes destellantes cerca de ella, insinuando locura, presagiando una matanza digna de película de Halloween. La imagen de su casera vomitando de horror ciento internada en un hospital psiquiátrico al entrar a ver lo que le había ocurrido….Seguramente alertada por el intenso olor a descomposición, moscas dándose una banquete de su carne putrefacta acompañados de gusanos saliendo entre sus entrañas…

Nectarina en su mente podía ver su funeral claro como el cristal…..Con ataúd cerrado , seguramente pedido por su abuelo para no perturbar a su querida abuela y a su hermanito….Su hermanito no, seguramente el niño rata tendrá la cabeza pegada en su celular tratando de pasar su videojuego y poder presumirlo a sus amigos rata.

Todo eso pasaba en segundos por su mente mientras ese par la miraba como saboreando su pánico antes de "jugar"….Oh, no…..este "juego" era demasiado satisfactorio como para dejárselo a "unas copias cutres" de los originales.

Gritando mentalmente por haberse metido con esa puta, orando a dios, buda, Ala, Zeus, Odín… ¡estaba tan desesperada que incluso le rezaba a Bob esponja! ….Fue cuando recordó "el regalo" que nunca abrió….

Hace unos años cuando era una niña recibió una caja….1998, cuando el Furby, un juguete parlanchín animatronic que era la sensación, técnicamente un bebé mascota robotizado…Claro que en ese entonces su familia no tenía los medios para comprar el juguete de moda, así que sus abuelos fueron por algo…."accesible"… Tattletail la copia cutre del Furby….Ella estuvo a punto de abrir su "obsequio" cuando su abuelo se intoxico con un ponche y pasaron la navidad en el hospital. Por suerte.

Muchos niños que recibieron el "otro furby", desaparecieron "misteriosamente", prontamente la leyenda de "Mama Tattletail", un juegue que no iba incluso junto al Tattletail bebé…Se decía que la madre peluche era un obsesiva que no soportaba que sus bebés estuvieran en manos de extraños…MM M…tal vez era hora de atacar "fuego con fuego"….

Doris y Foxy se miraron confundidos… ¿Por qué la pecosa sonreía?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, "encanto"?

-Vah, deja las palabras...Eiiiii…. ¡vamos a cortar marinero!... ¡quiero el primer turno!

El pelirrojo se preparó para tomar su forma verdadera y usar sus poderosas fauces…. Lanzándose sobre ella…

-¡feliz navidad desgraciado!

La londinense saco una caja que ella usaba como "tranca puerta", lanzándosela a la boca del zorro, este por inercia apretó la caja con sus poderosos colmillos…..De la caja "algo" lanzo un grito de dolor….

* * *

De la nada algo parecido a un gato regordete sin brazos de color café con un corazón en vez de nariz, le salto encima, tratando de destrozarlo con colmillos….En medio de la confusión la pelirroja salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por madame panqueque que una de sus balas de escopeta roso una de la pantorrillas de Brooks…

-¡mierda, sáquenme a esta cosa de encima!

Esa cosa, podía no tener brazos pero era insistente….Arto, le dio un fuerte mordisco que acabo a la "cosa"….

-pufff… ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿a dónde se fue el trolo y la pecosa?

* * *

Abajo…

Una gorda morena en tacones de leopardo corriendo con escopeta, era inusual en estos…. ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!...es inusual no solo en estos días, en cualquier día o época….El corazón de Madame P estaba a mil, el escopetazo que dio debió haberse escuchado hasta en la China, eso si la cuadra entera usa somníferos para dormir o no querían meterse en líos…. ¡maldición!...debió traer un cuchillo o una pistola con silenciador….Ya podía escuchar a la voz del "hi-man" reclamándole por hacer un alboroto en una misión que consistía únicamente en una "extracción" alias "secuestro", para que luego los "otros" animatronic hicieran el resto…

-huf….huf….huf….huf…mañana inicio la dieta…..huf….huf…..huf….huf…..huf.

La tonta estaba herida: 1 punto a su favor…La herida dejaba un rastro de sangre: otro punto a su favor….Maldiciendo a sus rodillas por darle dolor en un momento como este, la morena continuo su camino, siguiendo el "camino rojo" que su "presa" dejaba…..

-huf….huf…huf… ¡al demonio el hi-man!..¡Que se meta la impresión de sus jefes en el…huf...huf...trasero!

MMM…el trasero de Coulson era un deleite….Basta Doris, primero acaba con lo que estás haciendo y luego tendrás tiempo de "cochinadas"….La idea de tener la sangre de esa traidora entre sus manos, eran delicioso que la idea de tener a ese "muñeco de acción" para sí misma…

-Huf… ¿debería quitarme los tacones?... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!¡El buen gusto nunca se deja de lado!

* * *

Mientras que detrás de un contenedor de basura…

Bañada en sudor con un torniquete improvisado con una tela que encontró, evitando que su pierna continuara sangrando…..Brooks con el corazón a mil miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo….Su celular sería útil en un momento como este…. ¡SI LO TUVIERA!, con el apuro lo dejo olvidado…. ¿Cómo fue que se metió en esto?...Solo quería un poco de suerte, ¿acaso no tiene derecho a un poco de suerte? ….Dejar de servir cafés para ser la escritora que siempre soñó ser, firmando autógrafos en librerías, asistiendo a estrenos de películas basados en sus libros, invitada a programas de Tv, recibiendo premios…¿era mucho pedir acaso?...¿acaso era mucho pedir tener una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad de dejar de ser "una pobre diabla insignificante" y llegar al estrellato literario?

 _-"¿Por qué no estudie nutrición como quería mi abuela?"_

En estos momentos estaría calculando carbohidratos, lípidos y vitaminas para hacer dietas para adictos a las donas…En vez de estar escondiéndose en un basurero en piyama con la pierna lastimada, con un travesti…operado….o como se le llame y un zorro animatronic de pizzería, sedientos de SU sangre….Y hablando del "rey de roma"….

 _-"vamos, vete, aquí no hay nada"_

El sonido inconfundible de esos tacos de mal gusto, pasando frente al callejón donde ella estaba….Por suerte las manchas de sangre de ratas que un vagabundo atrapo, se confundían con las manchas de su sangre…Vamos, sigue tu camino…Aléjate….aléjate. Eso es…..continua alejándote hasta que ya no seas visible desde el callejón….Hasta que el sonido de tacones se valla alejando cada vez más, hasta perderse entre los distintos sonidos de la calle…

 _-"¡AUXILIO, SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!"_

¡POR LA PUTA!... ¡ALGUIEN GRITABA ATRAPADA DENTRO DEL BASURERO!, el golpeteo de la chica dentro era notorio…..Nectarina desesperada…..Fue corriendo lo más rápido que su herida pierna le permitía hacia la otra salida del callejón….Una estación de policía estaba a unas calles, si lograba llegar ahí entonces ellos evitarían que la mataran…O por lo menos la encerrarían en un seguro hospital psiquiátrico…

La adrenalina fluyendo a mil en su sistema sanguíneo, la impulsaba a continuar su "maratón por la vida". Gracias a que la hormona ACTH de su adenohipofisis llego a la medula suprarrenal de sus riñones excretando las catecolaminas: Adrenalina, noradrenalina y Dopamina…Ups, , la ACTH influye en la corteza donde se produce aldosterona y dopamina…La medula es estimulada por el nervio esplecnico …..¡¿A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA?!

¿Qué?...cuando esta alterada y estresada se acuerda de datos nerd de los libros que su abuela le obligo a leer en la secundaria, esperando que terminara siendo nutricionista, nutrióloga o algo que se acercara a la medicina para poder presumir a su nieta durante sus reuniones del club de costura... ¿por qué lo recuerda siempre en instantes de tensión?...ni ella misma lo sabe con exactitud….

* * *

Dejando de lado el "momento nerd"…Sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza al ver la estación de policía….

-¡al fin!

Siendo una paz increíble al saber que esta locura pronto terminaría corrió como un niño perdido que acaba de encontrar los reconfortantes brazos de su madre, llego a la estación… ¡¿CERRADA?!

-TOK….TOK….TOK… ¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO!…ALGUIEN AYUDEME… ¿HOLA?... ¿HOLA?... ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?..TOK…TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK.

Con desesperación golpeo aquellas puertas hasta que sus nudillos sangraron, fue cuando recordó una noticia que leyó en la mañana…

-….trasladaron la estación a otro punto.

…Por falta de espacio la estación policía fue trasladada oficialmente hacia la dirección contraria, dejando el antiguo edificio vacío. Unas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos junto con la sensación de una escopeta sobre su nuca… ¿Por qué no ocurrió que Ballora, Ennard, funtime foxy y funtime Freddy le quitaran el cuerpo?...Ese sueño era un final mejor que este….

-shift….por favor, tenga piedad…

-tu no la tuviste…..

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Baby atrapada en ese contenedor de basura, ya se estaba cansando de gritar para pedir ayuda cuando la tapa se abrió, viendo una cara conocida que la ayudo a salir…

-¡la señora que siempre nos está observando junto al señor Coulson!..¡Tiene que ayudarme, un animatronic pelirrojo va a…

-Ya hablaremos de eso encanto, ahora dime…. ¿quién te envió?

-Un castaño gordo.

Madame P levanto una ceja, si más no recuerda esa descripción coincidía con…

\- ¿mike Smith?

-no me dijo su nombre, aunque el pelirrojo también menciono ese nombre.

Con molestia la "ex hombre" se mordió el labio inferior…..Si mikey envió a este niñita inocente a salvar a Nectarina, significa que el "hi-man" ya noto que ella falta y entonces….

-mmmm…esto a foxy no le va a gustar.

-¿Quién es foxy?

-Te lo explico de camino a la AAE, encanto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Doris.

-Oh, Hola…..soy Baby.

Awwww….era la primera vez que veía a un animatronic tierno….

-ja ja ja… ¡que ternura!...lo se querida, vamos….tus amigos deben estar preocupados.

-No podamos, la Señorita…

-¿te refieres a Nectarina?...tranquila, yo la lleve a un "mejor lugar".


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

-¿ha?

Nectarina abrió los ojos sintiendo aun la transpiración del terror antes expresado, ni sombra de su perseguidora….

 _-"arrr…esa marinera debe aprender a hacer sus cosas sola"_

¡Era foxy!...Asustada la pelirroja miro a todos lados, sin encontrar ¿Dónde esconderse?...El pelirrojo apareció ante ella rascándose la cabeza con el garfio cínico…

-fiuuu…esta vez sí que le atino.

¿Le atino?, ¿a qué se refiere?...Si no estuviera tan asustada, le preguntaría…

-Esta puta, esa cosa que me lanzo me costó deshacerme de ella…..podría aprovechar de…"jugar con ella"

La sonrisa lasciva del zorro la asusto, por dios santo que no "juegue con ella" , quiere llegar al matrimonio virgen….

-vah, no vale la pena…..me quitare las ganas con Mike cuando lo vea….Ok, Nectarina, Doris o como quiera llamarse el trolo, quiere que te lleve para que la AAE le dé un aumento.

La pelirroja aterrada dio unos pasos mientras el ser humanizado se acercaba peligrosamente….A punto de tocarla, este se agacho a recoger una cosa…

-Vamos, necta, hay que irnos…Mike tiene razón, estoy loco…. ¿quién en su sano juicio le habla a un cadáver?

¡¿Cadáver?!...Brooks a pesar de no tener sus lentes, cuando el animatronic se puso al hombro esa "cosa"…..Lo vio…Era ella, con un enorme agujero en la nuca donde brotaba sangre junto a materia gris de su cerebro…Sus lentes (gafas, anteojos) estaban a un par de metros por efecto del disparo, salieron volando…

 _-"imposible_ "

-huf, que liviana…..este cadáver es ligero a diferencia de otros que he "desaparecido"

 _-"espera, ¡no te vallas, no estoy muerta, estoy viva!"_

-espero que la copia barata del marinero de "agente Coulson de shield" , me dé un par de dólares por este trabajo…..Una oficina en la AAE con vista panorámica, no me caería mal….

 _-"¡NO ESTOY MUERTA!"_

-…..ya estoy muy viejo para andar en pizzerías cantando cancioncitas idiotas, un cambio de aire estaría genial… ¡vamos livianita!

La aspirante a escritora armándose de valor se puso enfrente del ser robotizado….

 _-"no estoy muert…"_

La atravesó, solo sintiendo un breve frio al hacerlo….Al no tener cuerpo no poseer un animatronic ni similar, le era imposible a foxy verla u oírla, menos tocarla…Unas lágrimas pasaron por sus fantasmales ojos….¿por qué?...¿por qué le ha asado esto?...Oh, sus abuelos sufrirán y su hermano….¡¿para que se preocupa de ese niño rata?!...Tendrá la cabeza tan pegada en su juego que apenas lo notara…

* * *

Incluso estará en su funeral pegado a su juego de celular….No, eso no va a ocurrir, porque su cuerpo nunca lo van a encontrar…

 _-"¿qué voy a hacer ahora?"_

A lo lejos vio al rápido animatronic corriendo con su cuerpo goteando sangre….

 _-"tengo que llegar al fondo de esto"_

Ella lo siguió….Ser fantasma no era como lo imagino, no podía flotar, menos pasar por entre los edificios….Lo noto cuando el pelirrojo, llevo su cadáver a su departamento, chocando con la puerta…Los animales si parecían verla, gracias la ladrido de un perro, supo que alguien dejo una ventana abierta….Ella trepo, lo mejor que pudo…

 _-"ya estás muerta, no te puedes volver a morir, ya estas muerta, ya estas muerta"_

Ignorando el ladrido infernal del canino, entro por la ventana….

 _-"este es el departamento de mi vecino, lo recuerdo de la que vez vine a pedirle azúcar cuando llegue al edificio….esta diferente…. ¡por la puta!"_

Dentro de aquel lugar, estaba una pared lleno de fotos suyas y un agujero que daba a su living, escondido por un cuadro que en ese instante estaba en el piso…

 _-"….pervertido, si hubiera sabido, hubiera….ya no importa"_

Luego aprendería ¿Cómo asustar?, así vendría a aterrarlo cada vez que esté en el W.C.…Ahora usaría el agujerito para espiar….Escucho un grito…

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Baby gritaba horrorizada al ver el cadáver en la meza, foxy con la "amabilidad y sutiliza de un asesino en serie"…..Con su única mano, le tapó la boca con fuerza….

-shissssssssss…"cierra el pico" marinera, los vecinos pueden oírte.

-hm, ¿y lo dice el tipo que tuvo la "brillante idea" de pasearse por medio Londres con un cadáver fresco hasta acá?... ¡mira, dejaste un charco desde las escaleras de la entrada del edifico hasta el departamento!

La afroamericana enojada apunto al piso manchado de sangre, la alfombra corriente verde estaba teñida de un camino rojo y lo peor…Sus preciosos tacones de Leopardo estaban salpicados de rojo… El amante de Mike, sin soltar a la pelirroja animatronic ni un segundo, sonriendo cínicamente….

-vah, ¿importa?... ¡no pongas esa cara, relax!, seguramente tu "novio" de la AAE será capaz de dejar esta ciudad limpia, borrar mentes como hicieron contigo cuando intentaste la primera vez de partirle el culo a Tobías. (Leer últimos cap de "De nuevo en la pizzería")

Doris Lecter medito al respecto…La AAE tenía recursos para aquello….

-creo que tienes razón "encanto"…. ¿no deberías soltarla ya?, si la dañas, no voy a compartir me paga contigo.

-¿he?...ups…lo olvide….(miro a la pelirroja) escucha marinera, si prometes no gritar, te suelto, ¿lo prometes?

Baby movió la cabeza positivamente, nunca antes estuvo tan feliz de poder llevarse una mano al rostro, ansiosa de regresar a la AAE, el "mundo humano" era demasiado peligroso para ella…Las aganas de "jugar a la heroína" se le esfumaron…

Lecter no estaba interesada en el bienestar de la payasita, en realidad estaba más interesada en recibir su sueldo, un aumento, un "jugoso premio" de parte de su "hi-man"….

Foxy The Fox tampoco estaba interesado en ella…Solo la soltó porque no quería tener que pagar los daños de este animatronic último modelo (y por lo tanto nada barato)….

-ok "encantos" ahora Madame P debe "llamar a casita" para que vengan por nosotros.

-¡siiiiii!... ¡no me importa si me desmantelan, estoy ansiosa de regresar!

-Oye, Trolo….dile al pelón que ayude, que necesito una paga por lo menos una oficina.

El ser del garfio, estaba convencidísimo que con esto, ese humano tenía que darle a lo menos dinero para formar su propia pizzería…Ya estaba harto de ser solo un muñeco destrozado, él quería ser el dueño y poder darle cuando quisiera a su "princesa"….Aunque lo segundo, ya lo hacía….

-"hay lindo"…En tus sueños...

La morenaza de amplias longitudes, saco una extraña pistola de su escote, disparándole entre las cejas a foxy….Este lanzando chispas, se dejó caer al piso…

-¡lo mataste!

-JA JA JA JA JA… ¡hay mi linda!...solo lo aturdí, no podía llevarlo activo.

-¿activo?

La tierna payasa de vestido rojo, se acercó curiosa, viendo una especie de chip que lo tenía temporalmente desactivado…

-oh, solo está apagado.

-correcto…mmm….ahora que recuerdo, tampoco te puedo llevar activa.

Lo último que supo Baby fue que sintió un golpe en la nuca cuando el chip fue disparado….Doris con calma comenzó a marcar en su celular encriptado….

 _-"y así termina esta historia_

 _-yo no estaría seguro nectarina, en mi experiencia, la muerte no el final definitivo"_

La pelirroja fantasmal se dio la vuelta sorprendida, topándose con un semi gordo..Ok, de esbelto no le quedaba nada…

 _-"¿Mike?"_

* * *

Mientras que en la AAE…

-¿y?...¿quién se lo va a decir al director Coulson.

-No se Ennard, que se lo diga funtime foxy.

-¿yoooo?... ¿y por qué no tu funtime freddy?

-porque yo soy el jefe.

-El jefe soy yo….irán ambos FF.

Las versiones blanco/rosado de Freddy y Foxy salieron de la sala de torturas, diciendo palabras de dudosa reputación contra el ser hecho de un exoesqueleto….

-¿te pasa algo bailarina?

-¿he?...No es nada, solo estoy preocupada por Baby…ve adelántate, yo limpiare un poco.

La bailarina de ballet ciega azulada, se quedó sola ante el cuerpo de Mike Schmidt….Luego de soportar la "sesión" con el director de la AAE sin decirle ni pio….Los volvieron a llamar….Aguanto lo que pudo…Hasta que por la emoción lo acabo de un mordida en la cabeza.

Ballora no sabía exactamente ¿Cómo sentirse al respecto?...Este tipo era una leyenda entre las pizzerías demoniacas….Además existe el rumor que ese castaño feo, es la "querida" de foxy the fox y ese tipo está loco, el más loco y sanguinario entre los leyendarios Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Golden Freddy….."Estaba loco" por qué se quemó junto a los originales…..es imposible que venga a vengarse….

-solo espero que Circus Baby, vuelva sana y salva.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

 _-"¿Mike?"_

La fantasma estaba con la boca abierta...¿como paso esto?...¿el exceso de grasa le provoco problemas cardiacos o que?..

 _-"¿que te paso?"_

 _-"Coulson me torturo y mando a las copias de los originales para ayudarle"_

 _-"¡¿que?!...¿por que?"_

 _-"por que mande a Baby a avisarte que Doris venia por ti para vengarce por...ya sabes...veo que no sirvio de mucho"_

 _-"ni que lo digas, me di cuenta cuando foxy..._

 _-"¡¿foxy esta aqui?!"_

La pelirroja fantasma movio la cabeza positivamente...

 _-"¿como?"_

 _-"no lo se, solo escuche algo de que uso a Gohan como escudo y este con el grupo han posido marionetas y estan asustando gente por las noches en no se donde"_

Mike Schmidt se quedo cayado, sin saber que decir o pensar, si lo hubiera sabido antes...

 _-"Mike, tienes que volver a tu cuerpo"_

La voz de Nectarina lo devolvio a la realidad, ¿volver a su cuerpo?...¿se ha vuelto loca?...pusss...esta mujer ha visto demasiadas series de zombies...

 _-"es imposible, Funtime foxy me revento la cabeza a un mordisco"_

 _-"tienes que intentarlo, Doris esta llevando a Foxy y Baby desactivados y no sabe que moriste, no se que les va a pasar"_

El castaño levanto una ceja desconfiado, ¿desde cuando esta londinense se preocupada tanto por ellos?...Segun recuerda, ella siempre mantuvo distancia e incluso parecia temerles...

-" _¿por que de repente te bajo el "amor "a los animatronics?"_

 _-"por que he arrepiento de lo que les hise..."_

 _-"¿en serio?"_

 _-"en realidad ...no...pero si el cielo realmente existe y no es un invento de gente sin criterio como siempre he creido, quiero ir álla"_

 _-"luego vamos ha hablar eso eso...primero"_

 _Mike cerro los ojos intentando consentrarse...en lo que su cuerpo..._

 _-"vamos, vamos..tienes que lograrlo"_

 _-"eso intento..."_

 _-¡vamos!...tienes que hacerlo...no tenemos tiempo para que consigas un animatronic y aprendas a usarlo"_

* * *

Mientras que en la AAE…

Ballora llevaba el cuerpo de Schmidt por las piernas...¿por que?...¿acaso no lo han visto?...este tipo es pesado...

-huf...huf...una bailarina no deberia llevar tanto peso y eso que ni si quiera tengo pulmones.

Lo siguiente seria limpiar el rastro de sangre que esta dejando...Por lo menos le toco esto y no estar en frente de Coulson dando explicaciones, si los F.F no acaban como cafeteras, sera un milagro...Guiandose por el sonido de la maquina, llego al cuarto de cremacion...

-huf...huf...huf...¡que gordo tan pesado!...huf...solo un par de pasos al crematorio...huf...huf...huf...huf..agh...espero que no se me safe ningun tornillo.

Con un gran esfuerzo arrastro el cuerpo , con mucho esfuerzo lo puso en la banda transportadora de la maquina cremadora, una opcion barata para los entierros de mienbros de la AAE...Luego de quemarlos, solo tiene que tirar las cenisas al wc...

-huf...suerte que solo tengo que apretar un boton.

Ahora ¿donde diablos estaba el maldito boton?...¡mierda no deberian dejarle este trabajo a una ciega!...Tanteando la pared, busco el boton...o lo que ella pensaba era el boton...

-listo.

* * *

Si hubiera habido un cartel en braile, ella hubiera leido "boton para cancelar cremacion"...Confiando que ese era el boton correcto, lo presiono...Del techo salio una tuberia que succiono el cuerpo...¿y a donde lo llevo?

-¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

Justo en la oficina del director, el boton fue creado por los altos jefes como una forma macabra de mandar un "mensaje" de lo que ocurre cuando pasan errores...El semi calvo se asqueo al ver ese cuerpo caer sobre su fino escritorio lleno de papeles importantes...

-Hoy no es mi dia.

Para calmarse se sirvio un poco de cafe en la cafetera que antes fue ...

-siempre diste problemas. Creo que tendre que tirarte al basurero yo mismo.

Un segundo...¿es su impresion o se movio?...¡no se a vuelto loco , su mano se movio!...¡oh dios, creo que murmuro _"no lo hagan"._...¡oh mierda!...¡¿es un efecto visual o su piel esta recobrando tonos vivos?!...Recordando lo que ocurrio en la televisora hace tiempo...

-¡FOXY!

El foxy blanco/rosa...aparecio disgustado...

-soy funtime foxy.

-¡como te llames!...¡llevate a esa cosa, no quiero un zombie suelto!...hasle lo que quieras pero llevatelo de aqui.

-¿lo que quiera?.je je je...lo que diga jefe.

La copia de foxy sonrio sarcastico...siempre se habia preguntado ¿que cosas le puedes hacer a un cadaver?...Ahora lo va a averiguar...Con gusto tomar el cuerpo y lo saco de la habitacion mientras Coulson llamaba a Ennard para que limpiara, este le paso la tarea a Ballora quien se comenzaba a molestar de ser considerada la "criada" de Ennard...

* * *

Mientras que en la AAE…En otra habitacion...

Doris por ultima vez reviso el estado de Baby, queria que estuviera perfecta apenas su "hi-man" la viera...¿en cuanto al pelirrojo?...Solo sirve para ser reciclado...

-esta nena esta perfecta.

Satisfecha consigo misma, se dio la vuelta para llamar informar a su "hombre de negro"...

-AGHHHHHHHHHHH...¡¿QUE DE...AGHHHHHHHH...

Un garfio le traveso el pecho por la espalda para luego ser retirado con rapides...Detras Foxy sonria psicopaticamente, hacerse el "desactivado" fue una gran estrategia...El no paso años atrapado en una estupida pizzeria como para acabar siendo traicionado y desechado como un perro..

-argh...nadie le dispara al gran foxy the fox marinero.

Limpiando su garfio con la ropa de la morena muerta, le dio un vistaso a la payasa desactivada...Este niñita tonta no le hiso daño, asi que decidio dejarla intacta...

-ahora a buscar a mi "zorrita" en este antro e irnos de aqui...estoy arto de los humanos y sus organizaciones secretas...arg...me voy a odiar en la mañana por decir esto pero...extraño mi pizzeria, era un antro asqueroso lleno de cucarachas pero era mi antro asqueroso...Un antro que voy a llenar de cachorros con Mike...eso cuando lo encuentre.

Usando su nariz comenzo la busqueda.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Ballora cambiaba cansada de tener que andar trayendo una cubeta con agua y trapeador…Por lo menos en la pizzería, a ella solo le pedían bailar….

Unos pasos….la ciega bailarina los reconocería donde fuera….Era el zorro tomando su forma real para cargar algo, pesado…..

\- funtime foxy… ¿Por qué tus pasos suenan pesados?, ¿cargas algo? , ¿Es un cuerpo?

-metete en tus asuntos "sirvientita metiche"

La bailarina se mordió al labio, si fuera humana estaría sangrando…. ¡Maldición!...Si hubiera sabido que al salir de su encierro, acabaría como sirvienta, se hubiera quedado….Recibir electrochoques para hacerla bailar, era mejor que esta vida.

Ennard les prometió que serían libres, no serían esclavos de un humano….Ninguno de sus compañeros se queja ¿y cómo no se van a quejar? …Ennard es técnicamente el brazo derecho de Coulson, con su oficina y fumando habanos….Funtime Foxy con tal de despedazar, es tan fiel como un perrito….funtime freddy y funtime Bonnie….terminaron como una cafetera.

Otros pasos…. ¿quién será?...

-¿eres tú?

Antes de poder escuchar la respuesta, soltó los implementos de limpieza comiendo en dirección al sonido, abrazando a su amiga en su forma verdadera…..Quien al sentir su abrazo lloro un poco….

-¿estás bien?... ¿te hicieron daño?

-no es…..es foxy.

-¡¿él te hiso daño?!

-no.

-¿entonces?

La bailarina no entendía ni j… ¿Qué demonios le estaba tratando de decir baby circus?

-Foxy fingió estar desactivado, mato a la señora que nos trajo de vuelta y ahora busca a Mike.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé….supongo que son muy amigos y por eso está desesperado por encontrarlo.

¡Oh joder!...Si ese Mike es Mike Schmidt, entonces… ¡no me jodas!... ¿Qué diablos quiere ese demente con ese humano?...No hay tiempo para saberlo…

-Baby, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-pero….

-¡sin peros!... ¿no sabes quién es el?... ¡es foxy the fox!...no funtime foxy, ¡el puto foxy the fox!...el más loco de los "originales"….ese pirata va a destrozar lo que le interponga en el camino, incluyéndonos. …Sígueme, conozco una ventilación que nos sacara de aquí… ¿aun puedes tomar la forma humanizada?

La pelirroja movió la cabeza positivamente….

-Baby, soy ciega…...

-ups, lo siento…si puedo hacerlo.

-sígueme…..en silencio.

-per…

La bailarina azul puso un dedo en los labios de la payasa….

-shissssss….silencio, ennard escucha mejor de lo que imaginas.

Mientras tanto….

El "foxy cutre" de tono blanco/rosado se relamía los labios….Con un par de cocidas en las heridas, el cuerpo había quedado bien….Lo recostó sobre la cama de su habitación de la AAE….

MMM…siempre había querido saber lo que se sentía tener un cadáver entre sus piernas, tomando su forma humanizada…

-esta noche me voy a divertir.

Con un buen lubricante está seguro de que… ¿se movió?...

-es mi imaginación.

Su imaginación jugándole….. ¡Demonios se movió!... ¡ese dedo se movió! …Impactado puso su oreja sobre el pecho…Nada…..

-…. ¿dónde deje ese frasco con aceite?

Eso…concéntrate en lo importante…busca el aceite y las esposas…El cajón de la cómoda….ahí estaban la última vez que "jugaste" con F. Freddy y ballora….pobre freddy, era bueno y muy ágil…lastima…..así es la vida…a veces se gana y a veces te convierten en cafetera…..

Mientras el albino buscaba sus "juguetes"…El castaño intentaba reconectarse con su cuerpo….

Ya encontró el modo de hacer mover su dedo….ahora ¿Cómo hace funcionar el corazón?...

 _-"no puedo levantarme, es inútil"_

Estaba saliendo de su cuerpo físico, cuando Nectarina lo devolvió a él…

 _-"sigue intentándolo, no quiero ir al infierno"_

Volviéndolo a dejar solo….A ver veamos, continuemos con el dedo….Veamos si podemos mover otro dedo…..Solo un dedo más…..Lo hiso…..solo eso logro…..a pura fuerza de voluntad…era lo máximo que podía….Los pocos tonos que recobro, volvieron a perderse en el tono blanquecino de que deja la muerte sobre la piel…

 _-"es todo lo que puedo mover"_

Nectarina no tenía idea si de verdad existía el infierno….de lo que estaba segura era que no quería terminar allá…Quería ir al cielo y estar junto a sus padres….Argggggg… ¡ojala que las buenas obras post morten igual valgan para San pedro!

 _-"maldita sea….. ¡LEVANTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

La pecosa con su todo su coraje junto a su frustración, dio un golpe con sus manos fantasmagóricas juntas al corazón detenido y muerto…..

-¡¿QUE CARAJO?!

El zorro humanizado alvino por poco se hace encima al ver al que unos minutos estaba muerto…..Respirando, consciente y recobrando los colores de la vida en su piel.

El fantasma de la aspirante a escritora sonrió dichosa…. ¡ha logrado un milagro!

 _-"esto tiene que contar"_

Antes de poder cantar victoria, el fantasma de Doris se presentó ante ella….

 _-"no cuenta estando ya muerta, encanto"_

Una muerta de fuego se abrió….Doris sabía que por sus actos en tierra era el único lugar al que podía ir, no importaba, se llevaría a esa desgraciada con ella…..Esa puerca no se va a quedar sin pagar el daño que hiso…..

 _-"adiós he-man, espero verte allá abajo pronto"_

 _-"¡espera, estás loco!"_

 _-"¡soy una maldita dama!"_

Doris tacleo a Nectarina, cayendo juntas por aquella puerta que se cerraba detrás de ambas….Cosa que ni Mike ni F. Foxy notaron, vieron o escucharon….Ya que estaban vivos…

-¿Cómo demonios estas vivo?

Schmidt se subió de hombros, incapaz de responder esa pregunta…..el tampoco comprendía la razón….

-¡demonios, se arruino mi noche!... ¡Yo quería un cadáver!

El albino se dispuso a salir de su habitación….

-oye, tu…..

-hay ropa en ese cajón….vístete, ya no me interesa.

Mike estaba confundido….después de todas las rarezas que ha vivido y aún hay cosas que lo sorprenden…

Afuera…..

Foxy podía oler a su "zorrita" a un kilometro, estaba cerca…Estaba manchado de sangre de los estúpidos que se interponían en su camino, con el garfio listo para atacar….El olor provenía de un cuarto, del cuarto salió…..¡¿una copia de él?!

-AIIIIIIII… ¡blanco con rosado!... ¡Debieron copiarme mejor!

El veloz pelirrojo estaba listo para volver chatarra a esa copia suya…

-está adentro.

-¿he?

El tipo sin darle mayor importancia apunto a la puerta de la que acaba de salir, alejándose tranquilamente, dejando a the fox confundido…El zorro rojo en su forma humanizada entro rascándose la cabeza con el garfio…

-yyy….. ¿Te cogieron?...dime la verdad, ¿es mejor que yo?

Mike molesto, le mostro el dedo del medio…El pelirrojo paso de la confusión al cinismo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él…

-pues eso lo voy a remediar" marinero".

Mientras tanto en una zona de lavandería…

-¿estas segura de que es por aquí?

-sip…..es esta….los cadetes la usan para irse de parranda. Súbete.

-no estoy segura de esto.

La bailarina tanteando coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, ya en su forma humanizada….

-No tengas miedo, esta es la oportunidad de tener vidas propias…viviremos juntas y fundaremos nuestro propio restaurante, nadie nos volverá a dar órdenes nunca….ya lo veras…súbete.

Baby insegura se subió al ducto de ventilación que ellas acaban de abrir, extendió una mano a su amiga, cuando…. ¡la puta puerta se abre!... ¡Las pillaron!…..ahora no van a poder….

-si me dejan ir con ustedes, no le diré a nadie. Ni a Ennard.

Ballora quien estaba en su forma humanizada y a medio camino de subir, con mala cara, mirando en dirección al sonido de esa voz….

-una vez fuera, no te queremos cerca. F. Foxy.

-vah, ¿Cómo si quiera estar con ustedes?...hagan lo que se les antoje, yo tengo muchos cementerios que visitar.

Baby prefiero no enterarse el motivo de las visitas fúnebres de ese zorro…..Una vez que ayudo a subir a su ciega compañera, le extendió la mano al albino para poder escapar.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Coulson miraba aterrado las pantallas de seguridad, su personal o está muerto o pronto a estarlo…Todo gracias a un zorro pelirrojo…Había sangre goteando hasta en las paredes.

-¡Ennard has algo!

-¿y qué quieres que haga?

-¡¿Cómo que "qué quieres que haga"?!...¡lo que sea!

-¿No estarás esperando que yo pelee con él?, ¿cierto?...soy un estratega, un manipulador…

Ennard estiro sus brazos dando una vueltita para aprovechar de remarcar su punto….

-mi cuerpo es técnicamente alambres.

Demonios, si sus jefes de la AAE se enteran…..Coulson no quiere ni imaginar lo que le harán.

-¿Dónde están baby, ballora y ?

-Ni idea.

-¡¿se supone que tus los controlas?!

-"los manipulas" querrás decir…cosa que es muy diferente.

Las ganas de volver cafetera a este payazo pasaron apenas vio en las pantallas… ¡a foxy y a Mike!...Mierda…..un zorro psicópata robótico y un zombie sueltos…..OOOO si…a sus jefes les va a "fascinar" esto.

Ennard analizo la situación….Podría salir a la superficie si toma el cuerpo de este iluso, porque aún no le han puesto la actualización para tomar forma humana….Pero seguramente es a este tipo al que ese loco y su "querida" buscan, por lo que es mala idea….

-¿he?..¿Qué es ese sonido…¡por la puta!

Al volver a poner atención en donde estaba ennard….y digo "estaba" porque ya se fue…..El payaso aprovechándose de su físico se fue por una ventila dejando tras de sí un papel que decía "renuncio"

A ver veamos…..Tus animatronicos te abandonaron a tu suerte, te personal completo esta inútil y apenas se enteren tus jefes vas a tener un destino peor que la muerte….

-solo existe un modo de solucionar esto.

Coulson decidido saco una pistola de su escritorio….

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta…

-¡eso parece un disparo!

-argh, tiene razón "zorrita"

Foxy fue abriendo lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO….¡YO QUERIA DESPEDAZARLO VIVO!

…El maldito se mató antes de que el pudiera matarlo, ¡qué decepción!...Ya más tranquilo el pelirrojo se comenzó a rascar con el garfio…..

-ok, por lo menos tuve una buena cogida.

-huy, tu "preocupación" por la vida humana me "conmueve".

Con mirada maléfica, lo acerco con su garfio, con una enorme sonrisa lasciva en sus labios….

-¿quieres repetirlo?

-¡foxy!...argh…ya vámonos mejor.

* * *

Tuvieron que salir con mucho cuidado, la sangre era resbalosa…Luego de varias horas al fin lograron salir de las instalaciones topándose con un bello amanecer….

-Sabes "zorrita"…creo que significa algo…

-"si claro"….

-hablo en serio….creo que ahora que podemos tener una vida tranquila juntos, nuestra reacción durara muuuuuuuuuucho.

-eso espero.

* * *

Tiempo después….

-¡¿Cómo que duraron 3 días?!...sé qué hace tiempo que no sé nada de ustedes pero nunca imagine que…bueno…..glup.

Baby circus en su forma humanizada se tomaba una malteada junto a Mike quien da sorbos a la suya mientras se subía de hombros….

-Fue lo máximo que aguanto sin "desaparecer "a alguien, decidió tomar un trabajo en donde sus amigos son ahora marionetas y puede "desparecer" guardias junto a ellos como en los viejos tiempos…. además me dijo que yo me está poniendo demasiado viejo para él, que con la luz del sol se dio cuenta las arrugas que me estaban apareciendo…..Se quedó con F. Fuxy aunque aún no se acostumbra a que lo engañe con cadáveres.

-¡pero que terrible!...oh, Mike, cuanto lo siento.

-A, descuida, haces meses que lo supere….he comenzado a tener citas…..me asombra lo bien que les ha quedado esta fuente de soda.

La pelirroja sonrió feliz…el lugar con niños correteando entre sus padres, era al puro estilo del circo….

-Al principio pensamos hacerlo alguna cosa con pizza….pero creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente con eso. ..ji ji ji ji.

-Ja ja ja j aja….eso pensé… ¿has sabido algo de ennard?

-Lo último que supe fue que le dieron el puesto de director de la AAE.

-¿y cómo fue posible eso?

La pelirroja de ojos verdes se levantó de hombros….

-ni idea…se rumorea que "halago" a los jefes y los impresiono haciendo un informe sobre las debilidades de la seguridad de las instalaciones….. ¿Quieres otro malteada?, va por cuenta de la casa.

-No gracias, ya tengo que ir al trabajo…Salúdame a Ballora.

* * *

Mike condujo por horas hasta llegar aquella pizzería….La pizzería en la que vivió tantas cosas…Ahora reabierta, funcional y con un nuevo nombre "Doris pizza" en honor a su amiga fallecida ….obvio, él puede ponerle el nombre que desee, él es el dueño…Tuvo que hacer 4 trabajos y pedir créditos al banco…..valió la pena…

Al entrar fue a saludar con una amable sonrisa al guardia de día…

-Hola, ¿todo en orden?

-Niños revoltosos y pateando a los animatronic…padres quejándose de que sus pizzas no tienen queso…lo usual.

-Ya veo, hasta mañana.

-he jefe…. ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Por qué no contrata un guardia nocturno para el turno de la noche?...es inusual que el dueño haga ese trabajo.

-solo digamos que con el tiempo que llevo en el "negocio", se algunas cosas que otros no.

El joven guardia quedo confundido con esa respuesta, recibiendo unas palmaditas en la espalda….

-espero que nunca comprendas el significado de esas palabras, buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

El joven en sus 20 miro extrañado a su jefe, el tipo era amable pero a veces le parecía..."raro"…

* * *

A las 12 de la noche….

Los animatronics comenzaron lentamente a moverse, listos para "desaparecer" al desgraciado que esta noche este de guardia noct….

-alto ahí.

Como noches anteriores, ahí estaba el dueño del local con una escopeta en cada mano….

-voy a contar hasta 3 para que vuelvan a sus lugares…..1….

Los animatronic obedecieron…Para su mala suerte el tipo puede usarlas, ya tomo clases para saber disparar, y la última vez que desobedecieron les fue mal….

-ok, ahora apánguense.

-¿y si no queremos?

El que hablo recibió un disparo entre los ojos…Total eran suyos, les podía disparar sin problema….

-¿otro valiente?

El resto del grupo se apagó, volviendo a ser inofensivos hasta la próxima noche. Mike guardo las escopetas en estuches que llevaba en su espalda, luego llevo al que disparo a un compactador de basura…Mañana pondría el de repuesto…..Con la baja popularidad que tienen los animatronic estos días, son súper baratos.

-Hora de dormir.

Silbando mientras jugaba con las llaves, al fin cercano a los 40s al fin sentía que tenía control sobre su vida…aquí levantando la pizzería…..su pizzería.


	36. Chapter 36, final alternativo

Capítulo 36: Final alternativo

Coulson miraba aterrado las pantallas de seguridad, su personal o está muerto o pronto a estarlo…Todo gracias a un zorro pelirrojo…Había sangre goteando hasta en las paredes.

-¡Ennard has algo!

-¿y qué quieres que haga?

-¡¿Cómo que "qué quieres que haga"?!...¡lo que sea!

-¿No estarás esperando que yo pelee con él?, ¿cierto?...soy un estratega, un manipulador…

Ennard estiro sus brazos dando una vueltita para aprovechar de remarcar su punto….

-mi cuerpo es técnicamente alambres.

Demonios, si sus jefes de la AAE se enteran…..Coulson no quiere ni imaginar lo que le harán.

-¿Dónde están baby, ballora y ?

-Ni idea.

-¡¿se supone que tus los controlas?!

-"los manipulas" querrás decir…cosa que es muy diferente.

Las ganas de volver cafetera a este payazo pasaron apenas vio en las pantallas… ¡a foxy y a Mike!...Mierda…..un zorro psicópata robótico y un zombie sueltos…..OOOO si…a sus jefes les va a "fascinar" esto.

Ennard analizo la situación….Podría salir a la superficie si toma el cuerpo de este iluso, porque aún no le han puesto la actualización para tomar forma humana….Pero seguramente es a este tipo al que ese loco y su "querida" buscan, por lo que es mala idea….

-¿he?..¿Qué es ese sonido…¡por la puta!

Al volver a poner atención en donde estaba ennard….y digo "estaba" porque ya se fue…..El payaso aprovechándose de su físico se fue por una ventila dejando tras de sí un papel que decía "renuncio"

A ver veamos…..Tus animatronicos te abandonaron a tu suerte, te personal completo esta inútil y apenas se enteren tus jefes vas a tener un destino peor que la muerte….

-solo existe un modo de solucionar esto.

Coulson decidido saco una pistola de su escritorio….

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta…

-¡eso parece un disparo!

-argh, tiene razón "zorrita"

Foxy fue abriendo lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con….

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO….¡YO QUERIA DESPEDAZARLO VIVO!

…El maldito se mató antes de que el pudiera matarlo, ¡qué decepción!...Ya más tranquilo el pelirrojo se comenzó a rascar con el garfio…..

-ok, por lo menos tuve una buena cogida.

-huy, tu "preocupación" por la vida humana me "conmueve".

Con mirada maléfica, lo acerco con su garfio, con una enorme sonrisa lasciva en sus labios….

-¿quieres repetirlo?

-¡foxy!...argh…ya vámonos mejor.

Tuvieron que salir con mucho cuidado, la sangre era resbalosa…Luego de varias horas al fin lograron salir de las instalaciones topándose con un bello amanecer….

-Sabes "zorrita"…creo que significa algo…

-"si claro"….

-hablo en serio….creo que ahora que podemos tener una vida tranquila juntos, nuestra reacción durara muuuuuuuuuucho.

-eso espero.

* * *

Tiempo después….

-¡¿Cómo que duraron 3 días?!...sé qué hace tiempo que no sé nada de ustedes pero nunca imagine que…bueno…..glup.

Baby circus en su forma humanizada se tomaba una malteada junto a Mike quien da sorbos a la suya mientras se subía de hombros….

-Fue lo máximo que aguanto sin "desaparecer "a alguien, decidió tomar un trabajo en donde sus amigos son ahora marionetas y puede "desparecer" guardias junto a ellos como en los viejos tiempos…. además me dijo que yo me está poniendo demasiado viejo para él, que con la luz del sol se dio cuenta las arrugas que me estaban apareciendo…..Se quedó con F. Fuxy aunque aún no se acostumbra a que lo engañe con cadáveres.

-¡pero que terrible!...oh, Mike, cuanto lo siento.

-A, descuida, haces meses que lo supere….he comenzado a tener citas…..me asombra lo bien que les ha quedado esta fuente de soda.

La pelirroja sonrió feliz…el lugar con niños correteando entre sus padres, era al puro estilo del circo….

-Al principio pensamos hacerlo alguna cosa con pizza….pero creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente con eso. ..ji ji ji ji.

-Ja ja ja j aja….eso pensé… ¿has sabido algo de ennard?

-Lo último que supe fue que le dieron el puesto de director de la AAE.

-¿y cómo fue posible eso?

La pelirroja de ojos verdes se levantó de hombros….

-ni idea…se rumorea que "halago" a los jefes y los impresiono haciendo un informe sobre las debilidades de la seguridad de las instalaciones….. ¿Quieres otro malteada?, va por cuenta de la casa.

-No gracias, ya tengo que ir al trabajo…Salúdame a Ballora.

* * *

Mike condujo por horas hasta llegar aquella pizzería….La pizzería en la que vivió tantas cosas…Ahora reabierta, funcional y con un nuevo nombre "Doris pizza" en honor a su amiga fallecida ….obvio, él puede ponerle el nombre que desee, él es el dueño…Tuvo que hacer 4 trabajos y pedir créditos al banco…..valió la pena…

Al entrar fue a saludar con una amable sonrisa al guardia de día…

-Hola, ¿todo en orden?

-Niños revoltosos y pateando a los animatronic…padres quejándose de que sus pizzas no tienen queso…lo usual.

-Ya veo, hasta mañana.

-he jefe…. ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Por qué no contrata un guardia nocturno para el turno de la noche?...es inusual que el dueño haga ese trabajo.

-solo digamos que con el tiempo que llevo en el "negocio", se algunas cosas que otros no.

El joven guardia quedo confundido con esa respuesta, recibiendo unas palmaditas en la espalda….

-espero que nunca comprendas el significado de esas palabras, buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

El joven en sus 20 miro extrañado a su jefe, el tipo era amable pero a veces le parecía..."raro"…

* * *

A las 12 de la noche….

Los animatronics comenzaron lentamente a moverse, listos para "desaparecer" al desgraciado que esta noche este de guardia noct….

-alto ahí.

Como noches anteriores, ahí estaba el dueño del local con una escopeta en cada mano….

-voy a contar hasta 3 para que vuelvan a sus lugares…..1….

Los animatronic obedecieron…Para su mala suerte el tipo puede usarlas, ya tomo clases para saber disparar, y la última vez que desobedecieron les fue mal….

-ok, ahora apánguense.

-¿y si no queremos?

El que hablo recibió un disparo entre los ojos…Total eran suyos, les podía disparar sin problema….

-¿otro valiente?

El resto del grupo se apagó, volviendo a ser inofensivos hasta la próxima noche. Mike guardo las escopetas en estuches que llevaba en su espalda, luego llevo al que disparo a un compactador de basura…Mañana pondría el de repuesto…..Con la baja popularidad que tienen los animatronic estos días, son súper baratos.

-Hora de dormir.

Silbando mientras jugaba con las llaves, al fin cercano a los 40s al fin sentía que tenía control sobre su vida…aquí levantando la pizzería…..su pizzería.

* * *

Afuera estaba caminando tranquilo hasta su auto…

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

De las sombras alguien le lanzo una cabeza…..No cualquier cabeza, la de ….En las sombras se veían unos ojos destellantes tono ámbar…

-exactamente…. ¿qué significa esto?...dijiste que estaba demasiado viejo.

 _-"un pirata se puede equivocar"_

-¿Cuánto duraron?

-¿importa?...lo importante es que estoy aquí, para cogerte de nuevo.

-¿Qué?... ¿El "zorrito" no aguanto compartir la cama con cadáveres?

-¡vamos "zorrita"!... ¡tú sabes que somos el uno para el otro!...Eres la razón por la que me levanto con ganas de destripar en las mañanas….noches….ya entiendes.

-mmmmm…no se…

Mike ignorándolo camino hasta a su auto, cuando se subió listo para encenderlo…

-¿te vas a subir o te tengo que enviar una invitación?

* * *

Mientras que en el infierno….

Doris no tuvo el final que esperaba….perooo...estaba satisfecha….

-¡CORRE PERRA CORRE!

Gracias a sus habilidades, Lucifer en vez de castigarla, la contrato…..El rey de los infiernos estaba satisfecho, la "productibilidad de castigos aumento un 50%"….y como premio le dio a elegir un esclavo sexual y elegido al recién llegado Coulson….

Doris en un carro estilo romano tirado por caballos caníbales, perseguía dando latigazos feliz a Nectarina y los demás que en vida le hicieron daño tanto a ella como a Mike….

-¡WIIIIIII ES EL MEJOR TRABAJO DEL PUTO MUNDO!

Riéndose como una demente disfrutaba el paseo mientras escucha los gritos de dolor a su paso…Como ya dije, no era el final que esperaba pero estaba satisfecha…..Muyyyy satisfecha.


End file.
